Show de Vizinha
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Um dia comum, e chato como sempre na minha vizinhança, mais quem diria que as coisas iriam mudar com a mais nova moradora da casa ao lado da minha. Afinal ela não era uma vizinha qualquer. Ela era um show de vizinha.
1. Chapter 1

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capitulo Um**

**C**ara que tédio, sabadão e eu sem nada pra fazer, podia ligar para o Emmett, mas ele saiu pra acampar com seus pais. Bem que meus pais podiam me levar pra acampar, mais eles odeiam mato.

Se bem que eu também odeio. Foi por isso que pulei fora quando Emmett me convidou.

Suspirei pesadamente tamborilando os dedos em meu abdômen, e olhei para o teto, eu podia ligar pro Jazz... Ah ele tinha uma reunião de família, ele até tinha me convidado.

Mais seus primos eram um pé no saco, e fiquei feliz por ele não insistir. Levantei da cama indo à direção a janela e observei o caminhão que estacionava em frente à antiga casa dos Wilson. Era uma casa legal, a única com piscina do bairro.

Sempre que tava calor a Sra. Wilson me deixava nadar lá, Emmett dizia que ela só queria me ver de sunga.

Eu parei de nadar lá depois disso. Serio a Sra. Wilson era feia que dói. Pobre do Sr. Wilson...

Meus pensamentos foram desviados quando um carro parou ao lado do caminhão e uma mulher saiu de dentro, eu praticamente babei ao olhar pra ela.

Não dava pra ver seu rosto, mais seu corpo, PQP ela era gostosa, estava usando um short curto e colado a sua bunda empinada, um tope branco que deixava sua barriga lizinha de fora, e acentuava seus seios.

Vi a mulher, abrir a porta da casa, enquanto alguns homens saiam com caixas do caminhão e colocavam no jardim em frente à casa, ela entrou na casa e um dos homens a seguiu.

Suspirei voltando pra minha cama, e pensando na minha mais nova vizinha. Ela era lindo fato, e bem melhor que a Sra. Wilson e se ela me secasse na piscina eu não ia me importar.

Ri dos meus pensamentos, mais parei quando minha mãe me encarava da porta.

-Você anda usando drogas?

-Mãe! – ela suspirou.

-Não quer mesmo ir ao clube comigo e com seu pai?

-Não obrigado.

-Vamos Edward vai ser divertido. – ela sorriu tentando me animar.

-E ficar de vela, nem pensar. – meu pai que passava pelo corredor deu uma risadinha e rolei os olhos.

Cara era vergonhoso ter pais que ainda eram ativos no sexo. Pior era saber que eles tinham mais vida sexual que você.

Na verdade eu não tinha nenhuma, mais ninguém precisa saber disso. Pisquei quando minha mãe estalou os dedos em frente ao meu rosto.

-O quê?

-Tem certeza sobre as drogas? Podemos te tirar dessa vida.

-Pai! – meu pai entrou sorrindo e puxou minha mãe para fora de casa.

Fala sério, desde que ela viu aquele documentário sobre drogas na adolescência e como a família é importante nesses casos.

Lógico que ela cismou que eu usava drogas, e que ela estaria ali para mim. Suspirei pesadamente. É nisso que da não ter vida social, sua mãe cisma que você é maconheiro.

Levantei da cama e voltei a olhar pela janela, agora havia muitas caixas no jardim e mais nenhum homem, fiquei olhando uma abelha zunindo ali no galho da árvore, serio a vida da abelha era difícil, todo mundo dizendo que ela era inútil mais mesmo assim ela conseguia voar.

Ao contrário de mim, me dizem que eu sou virgem e eu não consigo mudar esse fato, rolei os olhos, até meus pensamentos eram idiotas. Affe.

Voltei a olhar em direção da casa da vizinha gostosa, e vi um dos homens saírem da casa, e a minha nova vizinha logo atrás.

Ela gesticulava com os braços e parecia brava, o homem correu para o caminhão e ela mostrou o dedo do meio, enquanto ainda falava, e pelo que deu pra ver ela xingava, e ela tinha uma boca suja.

Cara aquele palavrão eu não conhecia.

Ela se sentou sobre uma das caixas e enterrou o rosto entre as mãos, e sorri internamente, que hora perfeita para bancar o vizinho prestativo. Peguei uma regata em cima da minha cama e desci as escadas correndo.

Eu pulei os degraus de dois em dois, mais como eu sou a sorte em pessoa, é lógico que eu caio justo no ultimo degrau.

-Ai. – gemi enquanto massageava a bunda e caminhei devagar para fora da casa. Ela continuava sentada de costas pra mim e me aproximei até estar perto o suficiente para vê-la.

-Hey. – ela suspirou e me olhou, minha boca se abriu em espanto.

PQP ela além de gostosa é linda, seu rosto tinha formato de coração e seu nariz era pequeno e arrebitado, seus olhos cor de chocolate me olhavam com curiosidade e sua boca de lábios cheios e rosados sorria levemente.

E todo esse conjunto perfeito era emoldurado pelo lindo cabelo cor mogno que caia sobre seus ombros até sua cintura com cachos nas pontas.

-Você está bem? – ela perguntou sorrindo, e corei e olhei para meus pés.

Ótima primeira impressão idiota. O que falta agora você babar. Só por precaução eu passei minha mão pelo canto da boca.

-Sim... – minha voz saiu rouca e pigarreei. – Sim, me chamo Edward, sou seu vizinho. – nossa eu falei tudo isso mesmo?

-Isabella.

Nossa até o nome dela era lindo, muito sexy também, continuava a encarando e ela sorriu com certeza da minha cara de idiota.

-Bem o que você quer Edward? – o que eu queria?

Nossa eu podia fazer uma lista? E será que ela me atenderia? Sorri corando levemente.

-Bem, pensei em oferecer ajuda. – apontei para as caixas, e ela suspirou frustrada.

-Não sei se posso te pedir para me ajudar. Não quero estragar seu sábado.

-Não, eu estava de bobeira em casa mesmo. – falei sem me preocupar e ela sorriu.

-Ok, então mãos a obra. – assenti e me aproximei mais dela, ela apontou uma caixa e eu me agachei para pegar.

-Você quer ajuda? Sabe são livros pesados.

-Não se preocupe Isabella eu posso agüentar. – disse sorrindo e ela pegou uma caixa pequena e começou a entrar na casa.

Peguei a caixa e PQP era pesado mesmo, me fiz de forte e entrei atrás dela, ela me indicou aonde queria que eu colocasse e a atendi.

Passamos a tarde toda assim, ela me indicando o caminho e eu carregando as caixas pesadas, estávamos em seu quarto, eu trazendo – graças a Deus – a última caixa de livros.

Assim que coloquei no chão, retirei minha regata e sequei o suor da testa e vi Isabella me olhando, corei um pouco e olhei para meus pés.

-É... Hummm. Isabella eu posso fazer uma pergunta? – ela sorriu e sentou na cama batendo com a palma ao seu lado me convidando.

-Pode fazer. – eu assenti enquanto me sentava.

-É posso saber por que você mandou embora os carregadores? Não que eu esteja reclamando em te ajudar. É mais só por curiosidade. – ela riu mais se levantou.

-Você acredita que aquele velho horroroso deu em cima de mim? – cara, eu entendia ele.

-Mesmo? – ela bufou irritada.

-É, ele disse que eu tinha uma bunda linda e queria me foder. – praticamente fiquei vermelho brilhante depois dessa, mais ainda sim concordava plenamente com o velho. Isabella riu do meu constrangimento e voltou a se sentar do meu lado.

-O que foi Edward? – ela perguntou sorrindo e corei mais olhando para meus pés.

-Nada. – senti seus dedos tocando meu peito que estava nu e ofeguei a encarando quando uma corrente elétrica passou por todo o meu corpo, seu rosto estava próximo ao meu, e engoli em seco.

-Não parece que foi nada? Eu disse algo errado? – a voz dela era inocente e doce, e arregalei os olhos quando ela se aproximou mais e cai em cima da cama, e ela se debruçou sobre mim.

-Eu... Er... – ela quase colou a boca na minha mais o barulho de alguém batendo na porta a fez sair de cima de mim, e soltei o ar que nem sabia que estava prendendo.

PQP, o que foi isso?

Bella saiu do quarto, e me levantei depois de respirar fundo e ter certeza que não passaria por nenhum momento constrangedor, é meu amiguinho dar sinal de vida.

Levantei a seguindo para o andar de baixo, e paralisei ao ver minha mãe na porta.

-Edward, o que faz aqui? – abri a boca e não saiu nada. Bella sorriu e olhou pra minha mãe.

-Ele me ajudou com a mudança. Seu filho é um doce. – minha mãe me deu aquele olhar, "moleque você nem lava a louça e ajuda à vizinha? O que você ta aprontando?", eu sorri amarelo e ela voltou a olhar para Isabella.

-Mais um motivo para você aceitar o almoço querida. – ela sorriu e olhou para mim que descia a escada.

-Eu vou adorar. – minha mãe sorriu.

-Que bom querida. Amanhã às 13:00hrs. Tchau querida, vamos Edward.

-Tchau Isabella. – falei já saia seguindo minha mãe, quando senti os dedos dela em meu pulso e parei de andar.

Ela me olhou sorrindo e aproximou sua boca do meu ouvido, um arrepio percorreu todo meu corpo. Quieto Júnior. (n/a: pra quem não entendeu, Junior é o membro do Ed rsrs)

-Pode me chamar de Bella. – ela sussurrou e mordeu de leve minha orelha, arregalei os olhos e a olhei quando ela se afastou e ela mordia o lábio inferior.

PQP, nem preciso dizer que o Junior acordou né?

Assim que entrei em casa, querendo correr para meu banheiro para tomar um banho frio, minha mãe segurou meu pulso,e quase chorei, o cheiro de Bella estava no meu pulso, agora só tinha o cheiro da minha mãe.

Não que minha mãe fosse fedida, ela era bem cheirosa considerando que era uma mãe. Mais ela não era a vizinha gostosa que quase me agarrara em sua casa.

PQP a fixa só caiu agora, se minha mãe não tivesse chegado talvez eu não fosse mais virgem.

Olhei feio para minha mãe que me olhava confusa, e suspirei a culpa não era dela, era minha que em vez de agarrar a vizinha gostosa fiquei em estado catatônico.

Edward você é patético.

-Edward, pode me falar se estiver usando drogas?

-Caralho mãe, eu não uso drogas.

-Tem certeza, mamãe tá aqui pra você.

-Pai! – meu pai apareceu e sorriu pra mim, e colocou um braço em volta dos ombros dela. E a levou para sala.

Corri para meu quarto e tomei um banho gelado, e sai do banheiro nu, só enrolado na toalha. Pensei em ir pegar um pijama e olhei pra minha caminha me chamando.

O pijama ficou só no pensamento mesmo. Deitei-me pelado e joguei a toalha no chão me cobrindo com um lençol.

Lógico que, como adolescente virgem que eu sou eu sonhei com minha vizinha gostosa, e não foram nada inocentes esses sonhos. Bella nua na minha cama, na piscina, até a Sra. Wilson estava no sonho.

O que a velha fazia no meu sonho?

Acordei ofegante e totalmente duro, praguejei baixinho, e olhei para meu estado lamentável. E como todo bom adolescente que se preze e não tem uma namorada, e nem pretensão de arrumar uma por enquanto.

Eu fiz o que qualquer cara na minha situação faria, eu bati uma penando na minha vizinha gostosa. Fechei os olhos e imaginei que era a pequena mãozinha de Bella que envolvia meu membro, e subia e descia.

Sua boquinha de lábios cheios e rosados envolvendo meu membro em sua boca e gemi.

-PQP Bella que boquinha. – eu gemi aumentando a velocidade quando ouvi um xingo.

Parei de me tocar e olhei em volta. Não tinha ninguém em meu quarto. Levantei ainda duro e já caminhava em direção ao banheiro quando notei minha janela aberta e a janela de frente para o meu quarto, era a mesma que a de Bella.

PQP. Fudeu, ela olhava para mim e depois para meu membro.

PQP será que ela ouviu?

Coloquei a mão na frente e corri para o banheiro, esperando e torcendo pára ela não ter ouvido nada.

Tomei um banho frio, Junior resmungou mais eu não tava mais no clima. Bem eu até tava, mais passou ao me lembrar que ela vinha almoçar aqui.

Hoje.

Eu teria que ficar frente a frente com ela.

Caralho eu era muito azarado. Sai do banho e vesti uma roupa que tinha no banheiro, e quando cheguei ao meu quarto dei uma espiadinha pela janela, e ela não estava mais lá.

Suspirei aliviado, e desci para tomar café, e pra completar meu dia fui proibido.

-Por quê? – perguntei indignado, e minha mãe rolou os olhos.

-Edward esta quase na hora do almoço. Se você tomar café, não vai conseguir almoçar.

-Mãe eu agüento. Você sabe que eu como bastante. – ela pensou por um minuto e me deu aquele olhar das drogas de novo.

-Sabia que quem se droga tem muito apetite?

-Pai!

-Esme deixe Edward em paz. Ele não é drogado.

Ela ainda meu deu o olhar que ainda te pego e rolei os olhos saindo da cozinha. Cara só minha mãe pra querer que eu use drogas.

Há uma hora que faltava pra Bella chegar passou voando, e eu me mexi desconfortável quando a campainha tocou.

-Carl, abre a porta. – minha mãe gritou da cozinha.

-Edward abre a porta. – meu pai mandou, enquanto lia seu jornal.

-Ela mandou você. – resmunguei ainda sentado.

-Olha que não te ajudo mais quando ela começar o interrogatório sobre drogas. – eu rosnei o fazendo rir enquanto me levantava em direção à porta.

-Chantagista. – resmunguei e ele riu mais.

-Sou esperto.

Fui até a porta e quando a abri e ela me olhava sorrindo eu corei e olhei para meus pés.

-Boa tarde Isabella.

-Olá Edward. – ela roçou seus lábios na minha bochecha e beijou minha orelha. – Me chame de Bella. – ela pediu enquanto mordiscava meu lóbulo e eu mordi o lábio com força para conter um gemido.

-Olá querida. – nem percebi que Bella tinha se afastado de mim, e já cumprimentava meus pais. Fechei a porta com um suspiro.

O almoço transcorreu normal, fiquei sabendo que Bella era dançarina de um clube, e que ela tinha 25 anos, e que morava sozinha. Disso eu só tirei uma conclusão...

PQP, mulher mais velha é gostosa.

Assim que acabamos de comer, eu corri para meu quarto. Despedindo-me de todos dizendo que tinha algo da escola a fazer.

Cheguei a meu quarto e me joguei na cama, colocando um travesseiro em meu rosto. Fechei meus olhos e fiquei respirando por alguns minutos quando senti algo na minha calça. Senti o zíper deslizando pra baixo e tirei o travesseiro do rosto.

-PQP! – falei em voz alta, e vi Bella rindo enquanto estava em cima de mim abrindo minha calça.

-Que boquinha suja Ed. – engoli em seco e ela sorriu maliciosa.

-Bella... Er... É... – ela sorriu.

-Sabe, você estava mais falante de manhã.

PQP joguei o travesseiro contra meu rosto, e senti sua mão tocando meu membro e tirei o travesseiro na hora. Ela passou um dedo por sobre meu comprimento ainda por cima da cueca e gemi mordendo o lábio.

-Sabe, da minha janela não deu pra ver o tamanho. E eu fiquei tãooo curiosa. – ela fez um biquinho sexy e eu gemi em resposta.

-Er Bella... – parei de falar quando senti a mão dela puxando minha cueca e colocando meu membro já ereto para fora.

-Hum Edward, você é maior do que eu pensava. – eu corei e engoli em seco.

-E - e isso é bom? – ela sorriu maliciosa e rodeou a ponta do meu membro com o dedo.

-Com certeza. – sem que eu pudesse esperar ela abaixou o rosto e beijou meu membro, dando uma sugada na pontinha e mordi o travesseiro para abafar o grito.

PQP que boca é essa.

Ela sorriu safada e enfiou ele todo na boca, mordi o travesseiro com mais força, enquanto sua boca envolvia meu amiguinho e sua mão cobria o que não cabia em sua boca.

Ela sugou e chupou até eu sentir meu corpo inteiro estremecer e meus olhos girarem nas órbitas.

PQP.

Eu gemi alto mordendo o travesseiro com força quando me libertei dentro da boca quente dela, e ela engoliu tudo e deu uma sugada forte antes de tirá-lo da boca, e o colocar de volta na minha calça.

Ainda sobre a calça ela deu um pequeno beijo, e depois subiu em cima de mim, e colou seus lábios nos meus.

Larguei o travesseiro e agarrei sua cintura a beijando com ardor, a minha língua invadiu sua boca que tinha meu gosto e caralho foi o beijo mais sexy que eu já dei na vida.

Ela separou seus lábios dos meus e me deu um selinho, e sorriu safada, e saiu de cima de mim.

-Aonde você vai? – perguntei com a voz rouca e ela riu enquanto já colocava a mão na maçaneta.

-Embora. – ela piscou pra mim e saiu do quarto.

PQP.

Eu acabei de ser chupado pela vizinha gostosa.

Ah vida é boa.

Coloquei as mãos atrás da cabeça, e sorri como bobo.

O resto da semana passou sem novidades, a escola estava chata, minha mãe continuava me perseguindo para saber se eu estava usando drogas.

E eu acho que ela revirou meu quarto na quinta-feira. Mais o mais chato da semana foi que eu não vi Bella. Ela trabalha de noite e durante o dia eu estudo então sem sinal dela.

E o que é pior chegou sabadão e eu estou mais uma vez sem nada para fazer. Jasper e Emmett tinham um encontro duplo com Alice e Rose, eles até me chamaram mais ficar de vela ninguém merece.

Alice disse que me arrumava uma amiga dela. E não obrigado ainda lembro da ultima disse a ela.

Mó baranga.

Estava jogado na minha cama, quando bateram na porta e minha mãe apareceu me olhando com aquele olhar desconfiado.

-O que? – ela já ia abrir a boca, mais meu pai colocou a mão no ombro dela e ela se calou.

-Edward, a Bella disse que se você quiser usar a piscina tudo bem.

-O que? Quando ela disse isso? – meu pai me olhou desconfiado.

-Agora a pouco. Ela ligou para nos convidar. Mais eu e sua mãe vamos ao clube.

É eu sei o que vocês tão pensando, o que eles fazem nesse clube?

Cara eu também queria saber, mais tenho medo de ir junto e descobrir.

-Tudo bem pai. Acho que passo lá mais tarde. – fiz cara de inocente e minha mãe me deu o olhar. Rolei os olhos e fiquei pensando no que esperava por mim na casa dela.

Assim que ouvi a porta batendo eu corri a olhar pela janela e o carro dos meus pais saindo da garagem e virando a esquina.

Corri pro banheiro e tomei um banho rápido, serio foi o banho mais rápido da minha vida, o mundo vai me agradecer pela economia de água.

Obrigada Edward.

Que isso mundo.

Voltando a normalidade.

Eu me apresei a vestir uma sunga e coloquei uma bermuda, e joguei uma camisa sobre o ombro e desci as escadas devagar.

Não queria levar outro tombo.

Sai de casa e respirei fundo várias vezes antes de bater na porta dela.

-Oi Edward. – ela sorriu quando me viu e a lembrança da boca dela em mim me fez corar.

-Er... Oi. – ela riu e segurou minha mão me puxando para dentro da casa.

-Quer nadar?

-Sim... – parei de falar quando vi seu corpo, ela usava um biquíni muito pequeno, somente cobria o bico dos seus seios, e a parte de baixo, era fio dental.

PQP.

Ela riu quando viu que eu não tirava os olhos da bunda dela, e me empurrou para o sofá, cai sentado e ela subiu em cima de mim. Uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo e gemi ao a sentir esfregar sua intimidade em meu amiguinho.

-PQP. – falei em voz alta enquanto jogava a cabeça pra trás e ela riu, e beijou meu pescoço.

-Sentiu minha falta Edward? – ela perguntou e se esfregou com mais força em mim. Eu gemi e agarrei sua cintura a apertando conta mim e beijei sua boca.

Ela agarrou meus cabelos, colando mais minha boca na sua, nossas línguas se movendo juntas, e nossas mãos tocando aonde conseguia.

Desci meus lábios por seu pescoço, sugando e lambendo sua pele, minha boca era ávida para provar mais fiquei nervoso quando cheguei perto do seio. Eu praticamente travei encarando seus seios perfeitos.

Senti as mãos de Bella em meu rosto me puxando para olhá-la, e pisquei algumas vezes. Ela sorriu e beijou meus lábios com calma, mais eu continuei travado.

-O que foi?

-Er... eu... er... – eu devia estar mais vermelho que um pimentão e Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-O que? Você por acaso é virgem? – ela falou em tom de deboche e eu corei mais ainda e me levantei a derrubando no chão.

-Ai.

-Desculpa... é melhor eu ir.

Eu praticamente corri porta a fora, e voltei para minha casa.

Cara eu sou muito idiota, lógico que ela rir de mim, na minha idade e completamente virgem.

Fui pro banho pra ver se apagava meu fogo, que só o chuveiro gelado ia apagar mesmo, e larguei minhas roupas pelo quarto.

Entrei de baixo da água gelada. E fechei os olhos encostando a cabeça na parede.

Idiota, idiota. Resmunguei pra mim mesmo, quando senti alguém me abraçando e abri os olhos e minha boca se escancarou.

Tinha uma Isabella totalmente nua e totalmente molhada agarrada a mim.

-PQP. – ela riu e beijou minha boca, se esfregando em mim, agarrei sua cintura e a beijei com urgência. Nos separamos ofegantes e ela sorriu me olhando e eu devia estar com cara de bobo.

-O que faz aqui? – ela mordeu o lábio.

-Eu achei que devíamos mudar sua situação. – e tocou no meu membro o apertando, eu praticamente rosnei e ataquei ela.

Minhas mãos tocavam seu corpo nu, encantado com seus seios durinho e sua bunda.

Caralho e que bunda.

Desci minha boca até seu seio o sugando e Bella gemeu agarrando meus cabelos, sua mão continuava se movendo sobre meu amiguinho.

Eu gemia contra os seios dela, e voltei a beijar sua boca, Bella se separou de mim ofegante e pegou minha mão e chupou meu dedo, fiquei de boca aberta praticamente babando quando ela levou meu dedo até a sua intimidade e penetrou meu dedo lá.

Seu calor úmido, envolveu meu dedo, e ela começou a movê-lo dentro dela.

-Coloca outro. – ela gemeu contra meu ouvido, e eu obedeci, e dessa vez eu a masturbava com meus dedos, e as mãos dela voltaram a envolver meu membro.

Senti o corpo dela estremecer, e tirei os dedos, e segurei sua coxa a puxando para meu quadril e ela fez o mesmo com a outra.

A penetrei com uma única investida, e ela gemeu se agarrando aos meus ombros e arranhou minhas costas.

-PQP. – eu gemi e ela voltou a me beijar, subindo e descendo pelo meu corpo, segurei sua cintura aumentando as investidas.

-Isso Edward... Oh

Cara eu to a fazendo gemer meu nome.

Eu sou FODA.

Eu sorria como bobo a cada gemido dela, e também gemia seu nome. Ela pegou minha mão ainda se movendo sobre mim e levou para o meio de nossos corpos, e colocou meu dedo sobre seu clitóris e gemeu alto.

-Por favor, Edward... – ela gemeu e comecei a mover meu dedo em seu botãozinho.

-PQP Bella. – eu gemi quando nossos corpos tremeram, e o orgasmo chegou com força, minhas pernas tremeram ao sentir Bella me apertar, e gozei dentro dela.

-PQP. – ela gritou e eu ri com minha cabeça enterrada em seu pescoço e a respiração ofegante.

Bella desceu do meu colo e me abraçou enquanto a água caia por nossos corpos. Eu apóie meu queixo em sua cabeça, sentindo seu cheiro e nem acreditando.

PQP eu não sou mais virgem.

-Sim você não é. – ela falou rindo e corei.

-Eu disse em voz alta? – ela sorriu e beijou minha boca.

-Sim.

-Cara que vergonha. – ela sorriu e agarrou meu pescoço se pendurando em mim.

-Que tal eu te ensinar algumas coisas?– ela sussurrou em meu ouvido e eu gemi.

-PQP, eu sou um cara muito sortudo.

-Sim você é. – ela falou rindo e eu ri com a ela. E a levei para meu quarto a beijando. E sorrindo como bobo.

Cara com tantas casas esse show de vizinha veio morar ao lado da minha. Eu sou muito sortudo mesmo.

-Edward chegamos.

Ou talvez não.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capitulo Dois**

PQP!

Eu tava fudido.

Levantei feito um foguete e vi Bella emburrada. Mordi o lábio olhando para ela.

Ela nunca mais vai querer me ver.

Vesti uma bermuda que tava jogada no chão.

Cara! Preciso arrumar esse chiqueiro. Ouvi Bella se levantando e vestindo as roupas dela e fiquei de costas.

Não que eu não quisesse apreciar a vista. Eu queria e muito. Mais não era o momento para meu amiguinho se animar de novo.

Senti os braços dela em minha cintura, e sua boca em minha nuca. Me arrepiei.

- Eu tenho que ir.

- Ok. – minha voz saiu rouca e dei um pigarro. – Ok. – ela riu e beijou minha nuca de novo.

- Mais eu volto. – virei para ela meio surpreso e ela riu.

- Sério?

- Você é lindo. – ela falou e me deu um beijo. Sua boca colada na minha e agarrei sua cintura a colando mais a mim.

- Edward? – ouvi as batidas e me afastei dela. – Por que a porta tá trancada? – rolei os olhos e Bella riu baixinho.

- Já vou mãe.

- Você está usando drogas? – suspirei e Bella parecia querer gargalhar. Olhei feio para ela.

- Mãe, eu já disse que não sou drogado.

- Mas então por que esta com a porta trancada?

- Por que sim.

- Oh. Você está... Brincando.

- PQP. Mãe!

- Vou deixar você á vontade filhinho. – eu estava tentando evitar olhar para Bella, mais ao ouvir um barulho vindo dela, eu acabei olhando.

Ela estava vermelha e tentava conter o riso. Bufei e me afastei dela indo pra minha cama, joguei o travesseiro em meu rosto.  
Era muito mico pra uma pessoa só.

Senti um peso sobre mim, e mãos sobre meu peito. Tirei o travesseiro e vi ela mordendo o lábio e sorrindo maliciosa.

Oh mulher gostosa.

- Não fica com vergonha.

- Como se fosse possível. – ela riu de novo. E deitou sobre mim beijando minha boca.

- Eu não ligo que você brinque. Contanto que pense em mim, enquanto isso. – eu ri e agarrei seus quadris a fazendo roçar no meu pau que já estava animado de novo.

- Eu só penso em você. – admiti e beijei sua boca doce. Ela gemeu contra meus lábios, e suas mãos entraram em meus cabelos.

- Edward. Sua mãe disse que precisamos ter uma conversa de homem para homem.

- Caralho. – resmunguei, ao ouvir a voz do meu pai do outro lado da porta.

-Pai, me deixa quieto.

- Mas filho, você já é um homem e precisamos conversar sobre isso. – enfiei a cabeça contra o pescoço de Bella, sentindo meu rosto fervendo.

- Já vou. – gritei e retirei o rosto do pescoço e a encarei. Ela mantinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

- Não se preocupe gatinho. Depois nos vemos. – ela saiu de cima de mim e foi em direção a minha janela.

- Aonde vai? – ela riu.

- Embora.

- Pela janela? – ela rolou os olhos como se fosse óbvio.

- Pela porta não dá. – cocei a nuca e ela sorriu e me deu um selinho e pulou para a árvore que tinha ao lado da minha janela. Ela começou a descer e quando chegou no chão deu um sorriso e fez uma reverência. Eu ri.

- Edward!

- Já vou. – gritei e dei tchau para ela e fui abrir a porta.

- Filho. Está seguro entrar? – meu pai parecia constrangido. Acredite eu tava pior.

- Pai. Não precisamos ter essa conversa.

- Claro que sim. Você é homem e quando estiver com uma mulher... Er...

- Pai!

- O que?

- Eu já estive com uma mulher e sei como funciona. Podemos nunca mais tocar nesse assunto. – meu pai sorriu sem graça e assentiu.

- Esta bem. Mais se sua mãe perguntar...

- Você me deu sábios conselhos. – falei por ele que sorriu.

- Muito bem rapaz. – ele sorriu mais confortável e foi embora.  
Assim que ele saiu eu olhei em volta. Bella não estava em seu quarto e sorri feliz, e comecei a dançar.

- Não sou mais virgem, não sou mais virgem...

- Filho assim você não me convence sobre as drogas.

PQP! De onde essa mulher veio?

- Mãe quer me matar de susto. – ela riu e começou a pegar as roupas sujas do chão.

- Seu pai falou com você? – ela perguntou enquanto pegava as roupas e parou para me olhar.

- Sim mãe.

- Ótimo. Se precisar de conselhos lembre que mamãe e papai estão aqui para você.

Rolei os olhos e me joguei na minha cama. Minha mãe fez um discurso sobre drogas. Mais minha mente estava longe. Estava na minha vizinha gostosa.

Sorri como bobo. E nem percebi quando minha mãe saiu do quarto.

Domingo amanheceu ensolarado e me espreguicei indo em direção ao banheiro. Cocei a barriga e parei em frente a janela e a abri.

Meu olhar foi em direção a casa de Bella e olhei a piscina onde ela nadava. Sorri lembrando da nossa tarde de ontem. Será que se repetiria? Espero que sim.

Fui para o banheiro e tomei um banho rápido escovando os dentes ao mesmo tempo. Sai do banheiro enrolado na toalha e fui até o closet pegar uma bermuda.

Sai do meu quarto me espreguiçando e fui até a cozinha. Minha mãe estava com um vestido leve e sorriu quando me viu.

- Bom dia querido.

- Bom dia mãe.

- Quer ir ao clube hoje? – fiz uma careta enquanto abria a geladeira e pegava a caixa de leite.

- Ao clube? – fiz cara de quem pensava e dei um gole no leite, na caixa mesmo.

- Sim. Convidamos Bella para ir conosco. - PQP! Cuspi o leite, engasgando. – Deus Edward! Você esta bem? – minha mãe veio até mim e assenti.

- Sim. – sequei a boca com as costas da mão e engoli em seco. – Bella vai também?

- Sim. – falou pegando um pano e limpando o leite que caiu no chão. A ajudei limpando o balcão.

- Desculpe. – murmurei corado. – Eu vou sim.

- Que bom querido. Estava dizendo ao seu pai. Quase não fazemos programas em família. Será divertido.

Ah era por isso que eu não ia ao clube.

Sorri fingindo entusiasmo, mais por dentro eu queria gritar. Mais não ia perder a oportunidade de ver Bella. Corri para o meu quarto vestindo minha sunga e coloquei uma bermuda e joguei uma regata no ombro. Peguei meus óculos escuros e corri para baixo.

- To pronto... – parei de falar ao ver Bella usando uma mini saia colada e uma regata transparente que mostrava seu biquíni e sua barriga lisinha.

- Olá Edward.

- Bella. – corei e ela riu baixinho. Ela começou a vir em minha direção e fiquei nervoso, olhei para os lados e não vi meus pais. Ela parou com as mãos espalmadas em meu peito e eu sentia meu rosto em chamas.

- Sentiu saudades? – ela sussurrou ficando nas pontas dos pés e tocando seus lábios nos meus. Gemi contra sua boca doce e agarrei sua cintura a colando em mim. – Já vi que sim. – sussurrou contra minha boca, ondulando seu corpo ao meu. Gemi de novo, mais fui empurrado ao ouvir os passos dos meus pais.

- Já terminamos querida. – falou minha mãe descendo a escada. – Edward te fez companhia? – ela perguntou me olhando enquanto eu estava quieto.

- Sim. Ele foi excelente companhia. – meus pais sorriram e me pai colocou a mão no meu ombro.

- Vamos. Ou perdemos o dia. – todos saímos e quando chegamos a frente da casa, meu pai foi para o carro dele.

- Há. Vocês se importam do Edward ir no meu carro? Assim ele me mostra o caminho? – falou Bella com um sorriso doce e meus pais sorriram.

- Claro. Você se importa Edward?

- Não. – apressei-me a dizer e corei olhando para meus pés.

- Venha Edward. – ela me chamou e fomos até sua garagem onde estava estacionado seu carro. – Tem carta gatinho? – assenti. E ela sorriu me jogando suas chaves e entrou no banco do carona.

Sorri e entrei no banco do motorista e comecei a colocar o carro em movimento. Bella ligou o som, e apoiou os pés no painel do carro, vi sua calçinha aparecendo e olhei para a estrada, apertando o volante com força.

- Você está calado gatinho.

- Hummm. – murmurei ainda olhando para a estrada e quase pulei ao sentir uma mão na minha coxa e ela sorriu marota.

- Está com vergonha?

- Um pouco. – falei em um sussurro e ela riu baixinho.

- Não precisa ter. Você foi ótimo. – olhei para ela e sorri.

- Serio? – ela riu.

- Muito sério. – ela mordeu o lábio e corei e voltei a olhar para a estrada antes que eu causasse um acidente.

Ela voltou mexer nas estações de rádio e aproveitei para prestar a atenção na estrada. Chegamos ao clube em poucos minutos e vi o carro dos meus pais estacionado. Senti a mão de Bella em meu colo de novo e a olhei de esguelha.

- O que está pensando gatinho? – engoli em seco.

- Nada. – a mão dela subiu para meu pau e deu um leve apertão me fazendo tremer.

- Nada mesmo? – engoli em seco.

- O que você quer de mim? – perguntei rouco e a vi soltar seu cinto e vir pra cima de mim. Uma perna de cada lado do meu quadril e seus braços envolveram meu pescoço.

- O que você acha?

- Eu sou só um brinquedo? – perguntei. Por que sinceramente o que essa mulher via em mim? Ela sorriu e beijou minha boca, retribui o beijo agarrando sua bundinha e a roçando em meu pau já duro e gememos na boca um do outro.

- Você não quer ser meu brinquedo? – ela sussurrou em meu ouvido e mordiscou o lóbulo.

PQP! Eu seria o que ela quisesse.

- Claro. – gemi e ela riu baixinho.

- Ótimo. Por que eu estou louca pra brincar com você. – ela piscou para mim e saiu do carro pela porta do motorista.

Fiquei alguns minutos lá dentro pra me acalmar e ela me esperava paciente. Quando finalmente me senti seguro, sai do carro e fechei entregando a chave para Bella. Ela pegou uma bolsa que estava no banco de trás e segurou minha mão me puxando para o clube.

O clube em que meus pais freqüentavam era imenso. Havia quadra de tênis, vôlei, basquete e futebol de salão. Assim como sala de jogos, um restaurante e piscina. Salas de massagens e sauna.

O lugar era completo e tinha que ter grana para ser sócio. Meu pai por ser médico, era sócio desde criança, o pai do pai dele era fundador. Entrei com Isabella e o porteiro já me conhecia mesmo eu não indo muito lá.

- Lugar legal. – Bella falou olhando em volta.

- Sim. Tem bastante diversão. – falei sem prestar muita atenção e olhava para ela que sorria pra mim.

- Você é toda diversão que preciso. – piscou para mim e sorri.  
Seguimos por todas as instalações onde eu mostrava tudo para Bella que olhava tudo admirada. Já estávamos quase terminado o tour e íamos para a piscina quando alguém trombou comigo. Estava tão vidrado em olhar Bella que não percebi a menina magricela que me olhava.

- Edward? – deixei de olhar Bella e olhei a menina.

- Hei Tânia. – ela piscou seus grandes olhos azuis pra mim. Será que tava com um cisco?

- Quem é sua amiga? – a voz dela tinha um pouco de petulância mais ignorei.

- Isabella Swan. – falou Bella estendendo a mão e Tânia sorriu apertando.

- Tânia Denali. Eu estudo com Edward. – sorri para Bella e ela piscou para mim.

- Prazer.

- Edward nunca comentou de você. – falou Tânia sarcástica e a olhei confuso.

- Ele também não falou de você. Se bem que ele não fala muito quando está com a cara entre minhas pernas.

- PQP! – falei em voz alta sentindo meu rosto em chamas e o de Tânia parecia pior que o meu se fosse possível.

- Com licença. – falei para ela puxando Bella pelo braço que sorria divertida. A levei até uma arvore um pouco afastada da piscina.

- O que foi isso? – ela sorriu culpada.

- Eu não resisti gatinho. Ela estava dando em cima de você na minha frente. – falou irritada e sorri.

- Sério?

- Não percebeu?

- Eu nunca olhei para Tânia. – dei de ombros e ela me agarrou me puxando e meu corpo se prensou contra ela que estava encostada em uma arvore.

- Que bom. E espero que não olhe para nenhuma outra.

- Sim senhora. – ela sorriu e me puxou para um beijo urgente. Agarrei sua cintura colando seu quadril no meu e meu membro roçou sua intimidade. Me senti duro na hora. Ela gemeu em minha boca.

- Você me deixa louco. – gemi contra sua pele e ela suspirou.

- Você faz o mesmo comigo.

- Queria estar dentro de você. – falei rouco e ela gemeu movendo sua pélvis contra a minha.

- Edward. – ela ofegou e gemi. – Seus pais estão esperando.

PQP! Que balde de água fria.

Resmunguei me afastando e respirei fundo. Bella sorriu e pegou minha mão. Caminhamos para a piscina e vi meus pais. Minha mãe estava em uma espreguiçadeira e meu pai ao lado em uma mesa onde havia outros caras e ele jogavam baralho.

- Grande momento em família. – resmunguei e Bella sorria.

- Vamos nadar gatinho?

- Não sei. – falei sem pensar e ela suspirou.

- Uma pena. Se bem que aquele salva vidas gostoso pode me salvar se eu me afogar.

- Não eu nado. – falei desesperado e ela sorriu travessa. Sem vergonha, me manipulou.

Fomos até meus pais e tirei as roupas ficando de sunga e coloquei meus óculos. Aproveitando os óculos fiquei vendo Bella se livrar das roupas e ficar com o biquíni fio dental azul e o sutiã mal tampava seus seios e inconscientemente me aproximei mais dela.

- Vamos nadar. – ela falou para meus pais e me puxou me arrastando para a piscina.

Mergulhamos e fiquei babando vendo ela toda molhada e sexy pra PORRA. Ainda bem que estava embaixo da água, pois meu pau cresceu consideravelmente.  
Bella nadou até mim e me prensou contra a borda da piscina. Ela mordia o lábio travessa e me abraçou pelo pescoço.

- O que está pensando gatinho? – engoli em seco e tentei afastar meu quadril do dela. Mais ela me colou a ela, e contive um gemido quando eu membro se acomodou entre as coxas dela.

- Em muitas coisas. – ela riu e mordeu meu queixo.

- Em mim fazendo muitas coisas?

- Com certeza. – vi ela olhando sobre meu ombro e escovou seus lábios contra os meus. Suspirei contra sua boca e me apertei mais contra ela que sorriu e mordiscou meu queixo.

Bella se afastou de mim de repente e afundei na piscina para me esfriar. Voltei para a superfície e Bella estava encostada na beirada falando com minha mãe.

Acabou diversão com Bella.

Sai da piscina e fui até onde estava nossas coisas e peguei minha bermuda. Meu pai sorriu para mim.

- Vai andar Edward?

- Sim. Acho que na sauna e depois jogar bola. – dei de ombros.

- Almoçaremos as duas. Se quiser nos acompanhar.

- Ok pai. – dei um aceno já me afastando e fui até as saunas. Dei uma olhada dentro e estava vazia.

Acabei entrando e fiquei sentado lá sem saber o que fazer. Eu podia ir embora, mais aí nada de Bella. Ou podia ficar e esperar meus pais estarem distraídos para aproveitar mais momentos com ela.

Tava secando o suor, já decidido a ir, quando a porta se abriu e revelou uma Bella sorridente. Sorri para ela e me surpreendi quando ela fechou a porta e veio pra cima de mim.

- Bella... – nem terminei de falar e sua boca estava na minha e suas mãos em meu corpo. Gemi contra sua boca e agarrei sua cintura a puxando para meu colo.

Senti seu sorriso contra a minha boca e apertei sua bunda ouvindo ela gemer contra meu ouvido. Minhas mãos foram até seu biquíni o soltando e ela sorriu contra meus lábios, senti a peça caindo e seus seios comprimiram contra meu peito me fazendo gemer baixinho.

- Queria tanto ficar sozinha com você gatinho.

- Pra quê? – perguntei quando nossos lábios descolaram e comecei a beijar seu pescoço, e ombros, ela se esfregou em meu pau e gemi jogando a cabeça para trás.

- Você não imagina? – eu ofeguei e agarrei sua cintura a fazendo se esfregar mais em mim, eu estava duro como pedra e doido para sentir seu calor rodeando meu pau.

- Tenho algumas idéias. – sussurrei rouco e ela riu.

- Então as coloque em prática, gatinho. – falou enquanto mordiscava meu pescoço e rebolava em meu pau, ainda sobre a as roupas.

- Bella, por favor... – gemi enquanto subia minhas mãos para seus seios e beliscava os mamilos turgidos.

Ela se afastou de mim e começou a retirar a calçinha ficando nua na minha frente, suspirei olhando seu corpo, e senti meu pau se contorcer. Bella sorriu e veio até mim e se ajoelhou passeando as mãos em meu peito e descendo para a minha barriga, brincou com as beiradas da minha bermuda e a puxou para baixo, junto com a sunga.

Senti meu pau saltando para fora e ela sorriu perversamente e beijou a ponta, joguei a cabeça para trás e ouvi sua risadinha, e sua língua deslizou em meu cumprimento.

- Bella...

- Você é tão gostoso gatinho.

- Deus... – gemi sentindo sua língua quente rodear meu pau, e sua boca sugando meu pré-gozo.

- Muito gostoso. – sussurrou e sua boca me tomou toda, eu pulei ao sentir ela me sugando. E como da primeira vez eu fui ao céu e voltei.

Deus! Que boca perfeita.

Meu pau latejava de tesão, e quando ela sugou com mais força eu gozei em sua boca, ela engoliu tudo e fiquei olhando, enquanto ela me limpava, já me deixando alerta de novo. Vi um lindo sorriso em seus lábios perfeitos e ela subiu em cima de mim, meu pau semi-ereto entre suas coxas.

- Sabe o que é ótimo em adolescentes? – eu neguei sentindo ela se roçando em mim, e meu pau ganhou vida na hora.

- Vocês se recuperam rápido. – eu ri envergonhado e ela sorriu e lambeu minha bochecha vermelha.

Agarrei sua bunda e a levantei a encaixando em mim, ela deslizou em meu pau, sua boceta me recebendo, apertada, úmida e quente.

- Bella... – gemi com os dentes trincados e ela riu e beijou meu rosto todo, até chegar na minha boca e a devorar em um beijo urgente.

Apertei sua bundinha, e comecei a movê-la sobre mim. Seu núcleo mastigando meu pau, enquanto ela subia e descia em meu cumprimento.

- Oh... Edward...

- Deus Bella... Tão fodidamente bom... – gemi aumentando a velocidade, sentindo que estava cada vez mais próximo e abaixei a boca, e chupei seu seio, ela gemeu alto e suas mãos agarraram meus ombros com força.

- Isso... Edward... – ela gemeu e mamei em seus seios com mais força, gemendo sentindo seu gosto doce em minha língua.

- Bella... Bella... – eu cantarolava sentindo sua boceta, mastigar meu pau com força, e eu pulsava dentro dela, ela soltou uma mão dos meus ombros e levou até o meio dos nossos corpos e pressionou seu clitóris.

Imediatamente ela veio. Seu prazer escorrendo por meu pau, o comprimindo e mastigando, me fazendo acompanhá-la instantaneamente.

Apoiei a cabeça em seu ombro e respirei abafado, ela me abraçou, respirando com dificuldade. Senti pequenos beijos em meu pescoço e levantei o rosto e vi seu lindo sorriso.

- Você está cada vez melhor gatinho. – eu ri e levantei saindo de dentro dela.

- Obrigada. – falei corado e ela sorriu mais.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capitulo Três**

- Obrigada. – falei corado e ela sorriu mais.

Nos limpamos com minha camisa e nos vestimos. Saímos de mãos dadas e joguei a camisa fora. Estávamos chegando à piscina e Bella soltou minha mão, e correu para falar com meus pais.

Suspirei e fui para uma cadeira afastada. Coloquei meus óculos e fiquei olhando as mulheres na piscina, um monte de gostosa, mais nenhuma se comparava a Isabella. Voltei minha atenção para ela que falava com meus pais, mais olhava para mim e corei de leve. Senti o sol sumir de mim e tirei os óculos vendo meu pai.

- Edward?

- Oi pai.

- Nós já vamos almoçar. – ele falou pegando a camisa em cima da cadeira ao meu lado e olhei de esguelha para Bella, eu não teria mais nenhum momento com ela, então talvez fosse à hora de vazar.

- Acho que vou pra casa pai.

- Por quê? – ele perguntou confuso já de camisa e pensei no motivo perfeito para ir embora. Lógico que dei uma disfarçada.

- Estou cansado. – suspirei e olhei para meu peito. – E perdi minha camisa. – falei lembrando que não podia entrar no restaurante do clube sem camisa.

- Toma. – do nada minha mãe apareceu segurando uma camisa e olhei arqueando uma sobrancelha para ela.

- De onde tirou essa camisa?

- Mamãe sempre trás roupa extra para você querido. – a olhei consternado e vesti a camiseta. Vi Bella rindo e suspirei me levantando e seguindo com eles para o restaurante.

Assim que chegamos fomos para uma mesa de quatro lugares e sentei ao lado de Bella, de frente para meus pais, olhamos o cardápio, quando uma jovem loira e sorriso bonito nos atendeu.

Sem olhar para ela, pedi bife com batata frita e uma coca. Bella pediu salada e meus pais lasanha. A garçonete já estava indo quando lembrei de algo importantíssimo.

- Não esquece do katchup. – gritei para a moça e minha mãe me olhou feio, sorri na maior cara de pau. – Mãe não tem graça comer batata sem catchup.

- Não ligue para ele Bella. – ela falou se desculpando com Bella e corei.

Cara que mico, sua mãe com vergonha da vizinha gostosa. Mais Bella só sorriu. E olhou para mim.

- É um fato Esme, batata sem katchup não tem graça. – sorri enormemente mais meu sorriso sumiu ao sentir a mão dela em minha coxa. A olhei de esguelha e engoli em seco, quando sua mão subiu mais quase tocando em meu pau.

- Ta doida? – sussurrei e ela sorriu docemente para mim. Tentei afastar sua mão e ela fez um biquinho lindo que me fez ficar a encarando como um idiota, e soltei sua mão.

Vi ela sorrindo enormemente e respirei fundo, enquanto a mão de Bella continuava me acariciando. Merda esse tipo de coisa só acontece comigo.

Mais que estava bom, ah isso estava.

Mordi o lábio para não gemer e senti ela massageando meu pau que já estava duro feito pedra. Olhei de esguelha para ela que sorria e conversava com minha mãe.

PQP! Essa mulher é doida, mais é gostosa.

- Aqui está. – a voz da garçonete me fez pular e ouvi Bella dando uma risadinha. A moça serviu todos e entregou o katchup para mim.

- Aqui gracinha. – corei feito um pimentão e ela sorriu, ela até era bonita, mais vi ela arregalar os olhos e pedir licença indo embora rapidamente. Dei um rápido olhar para Bella que estava de cara feia.

Voltei minha atenção para meu prato e encarei as batatas, e coloquei um monte na boca. Ouvi minha mãe rir e olhei de relance para ela.

- Oh meu filho sempre causa essa reações nas garotas.

- É mesmo? – Bella perguntou me olhando de canto de olho e olhei feio para minha mãe.

- É sim. Não entendo por que esse menino não tem uma namorada.

- É por que será? – olhei para Bella e ela sorriu.

- Até pensei já que ele fosse gay.

-PQP! MÃE! – falei quase engasgando e ouvi Bella rindo.

Eu sabia que devia ter ido pra casa. Tava sentindo que algo assim aconteceria.

- Não acho que Edward seja gay. – falou Bella e olhei feio para ela.

- Eu quero acreditar que não. Mais se ele não arrumar uma namorada, eu vou acabar acreditando nisso. Pior ele só anda com aqueles rapazes estranhos.

- Esme? – chamou meu pai, mais ela continuou falando.

- Aquele Emmett tem um jeito muito mal encarado. Aposto que ele te fornece as drogas.

- Você se droga? – Bella perguntou para mim, e eu estava olhando para o céu e rezando.

"Por que Deus? Por que? O que eu te fiz?"

- Ele não assume, mais eu sei que ele só não quer me preocupar.

- Mãe. Eu já disse um milhão de vezes, eu não uso drogas.

- Mas quando usar mamãe ta aqui pra você. – rolei os olhos e achei melhor me concentrar na minha comida.

- Não ligue para Esme, Bella. Ela assiste aqueles programas de problemas familiares e acha estranho que a nossa família seja perfeita.

- Você tem que admitir Carl. Perfeição demais, esconde alguma coisa.

- E por que justo eu que sou o drogado? Papai podia ter um caso. – falei por falar, já irritado, por ser sempre eu o centro da atenção e vi minha mãe olhar desconfiada para meu pai.

- Carl?

- Não seja absurda Esme. – ela assentiu mais ainda dava uns olhares para meu pai.

Serio já sabia qual era o problema da minha família. Somos um bando de loucos. Achei que finalmente poderia comer em paz, mais quase pulei a ao sentir a mão de Bella em mim de novo.

- Bella?

- Só estou brincando gatinho. – sussurrou próximo do meu ouvido e olhei meus pais que estavam conversando e parecia que minha mãe o acusava de ter um caso.

Não disse, um bando de loucos.

- Você quer me matar, isso sim. – ela riu e me apertou mais.

- Só quero te deixar pronto pra mim.

PQP! Essa mulher ainda me mata. Eu não cansava de repetir isso.

- Já está me fazendo subir pelas paredes. – resmunguei ela riu.

- Algo errado? – perguntou meu pai e sorrimos.

- Nada não. Só perguntando para o Edward sobre seus problemas com as drogas. – fuzilei Bella com os olhos e ela riu.

Voltei à atenção para meu prato e comi enchendo a boca. Para meu martírio, Bella continuava me atacando. O que estava muito bom na verdade.

Coloquei mais comida na boca, sentindo que estava cada vez mais próximos. Meu pau pulsava na mão de Bella e eu queria saber o que ela faria se eu gozasse ali mesmo. Ainda enfiando um monte de comida na boca, senti Bella me soltar, bem quando eu estava quase próximo e ela aproximou a boca do meu ouvido.

- Estou louca pra te chupar gatinho.

PQP!

Eu engasguei depois dessa e minha mãe arregalou os olhos e veio me ajudar levantando meus braços e dando tapas em minhas costas. Quando me senti melhor, tomei um copo de água e sequei as lagrimas dos olhos.

- Você está bem filho? – assenti e me levantei.

- Vou ao banheiro. – sai rapidamente dali antes que Bella me matasse.

Entrei no banheiro dos homens e lavei o rosto. Estava mais vermelho do que nunca. Quando levantei o rosto quase tive um treco, Bella estava atrás de mim e sorria maliciosamente.

- Bella, tá doida? E se te pegarem aqui? – ela me abraçou passeando suas mãos por meu peito. E beijou meu pescoço, as mãos descendo pela minha barriga.

- Não gostou da surpresa gatinho?

- Depende do que você estar aqui significa? – ela lambeu minha garganta e mordiscou e começou a mover as mãos pra dentro da minha bermuda.

- Você não imagina? – ele agarrou meu pau e gemi jogando a cabeça para trás.

- Você é doida. – ela riu e continuou mordiscando meu pescoço.

- Eu sei que você gosta. – eu ri e olhei para a porta.

- Bella, meu pai pode entrar, e se ele te ver? – ela mordeu o lábio e sorriu mais e segurou minha mão me puxando para dentro de um dos banheiros.

- Bella... – ela não me deixou terminar, me empurrou contra a porta e me beijou, agarrei sua cintura e a pressionei contra minha ereção, ela gemeu em minha boca, e se afastou sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Ah... – gemi quando ela começou a distribuir beijos pelo meu pescoço e descendo por meu peito, ela se ajoelhou sorrindo e levantou minha camisa e beijou minha barriga, sua língua circulando meu umbigo e me causando tremores.

- Você vai me matar... – falei gemendo e ela riu.

- De prazer gatinho. – fiquei olhando enquanto ela puxava meu pau pra fora da bermuda e beijava a cabeça, fechei os olhos e cerrei os dentes ou iria acabar gritando.

- Você é uma delicia. – abri os olhos bem na hora em que ela me tomou todo, mordi o lábio com força sentindo gosto de sangue.

- PQP! – sussurrei ao sentir sua boca quente em volta do meu pau, enquanto uma de suas mãos cobria o que não cabia em sua boca, e as mãos massageavam minhas bolas.

Ela começou a sugar e chupar me fazendo ver estrelas. Meu corpo tremia, convulsionava na verdade. Sua boca perfeita continuava me engolindo quase todo.

- Adoro seu gosto. – falou quando libertou meu pau e começou a dar lambidas nele, lambendo, chupando a ponta e mordiscando, para depois o engolir de novo.

- PQP... Que boca... – ela riu e me sugou com força, meu membro já pulsava, e quando ela liberou meu pau e chupou minha bolas eu rosnei.

- Bella... eu...eu vou... Merda... – comecei com os dentes trincados e ela sorriu e me chupou com mais força me fazendo gozar em sua boca perfeita.

Senti minhas pernas bambas, enquanto a perfeição em forma de mulher engolia meu prazer e limpava meu membro com lambidas, que se ela não parasse eu estaria animado de novo.

Ela sorriu e guardou meu membro no shorts e ficou de pé e beijou o canto da minha boca. Sem me conter agarrei ela e a beijei. Ela gemeu contra meus lábios, e rosnei sentindo meu gosto em sua boca doce.

- Você vai acabar comigo. – ela riu e se separou de mim. E se ajeitou.

- Espero uma troca de favor gatinho.

- Agora? – falei corando e ela riu.

- Hoje não. Seus pais, vão estranhar a demora. Mais eu vou cobrar.

- Quando quiser. – falei animado e ela riu e me agarrou se esfregando em mim e já me animei de novo.

- Isso que é ótimo em garotões, vocês se animam tão rápido. – falou com um sorriso safado e roçou seus lábios nos meus antes de sair.

Fiquei pensando em suas palavras, será que ela saia muito com adolescentes?

Não era a primeira vez que ela mencionava isso. Não sei por que, mais não gostei disso.

Sai cabisbaixo do banheiro e a vi sentada na mesa. Sentei ao seu lado e ouvi ela falando com minha mãe.

- A mulher no banheiro não parava de falar, estava quase dormindo. – meus pais riram, e ela piscou para mim e corei evitando seu olhar.

O resto do almoço evitei olhar Bella. As palavras dela ainda ecoando em minha cabeça. Será que ela tinha um monte de caras da minha idade? Será que ela é uma tarada por adolescentes idiotas e virgens?

Quando finalmente o almoço acabou enfiei as mãos no bolso e caminhei atrás dos meus pais que conversavam animadamente com Bella. Assim que chegamos até os carros parei perto do carro dos meus pais, e esperei eles abrirem.

Senti Bella do meu lado e quando olhei ela sorriu e enfiou o braço no meu.

- Vamos comigo?

- Claro. – falei desanimado e entrei no banco do carona. Ela entrou em silêncio no carro e deu a partida. Ela dirigia devagar e evitava seu olhar. De repente ela deu uma parada brusca e olhei assustado para a estrada. Estávamos em uma rua escura e olhei nervoso para Bella, que parecia brava.

- O que está acontecendo?

- Nada.

- Edward? – ela falou brava e mordi o lábio. E olhei em volta, será que ela ia me sacrificar?

- Não é nada demais. – falei temeroso e ela suspirou soltando o cinto. E fechei os olhos me encolhendo.

Eu sabia. Ela é muito gostosa, nunca ia reparar em mim. Ela só queria meu corpo e depois vai me sacrificar.

- Eu não vou te sacrificar Edward. – falou bufando e abri um olho e olhei para ela.

- Eu falei em voz alta? – ela suspirou e soltou meu cinto e subiu em meu colo.

- Falou sim. E por que acha que vou te sacrificar? – dei de ombros evitando seu olhar.

- Sei lá. Você é linda e está comigo, tem obviamente alguma coisa errada aqui. – ela riu e me abraçou pelo pescoço.

- Você tem noção de como é lindo? – eu corei.

- Serio? – ela assentiu e corei. – Hum... er... obrigada... – ela riu e beijou minhas bochechas quentes.

- Eu falo sério. Você é lindo, uma delicia. Mais ainda não me contou. O que te chateou, achei que tinha gostado da nossa brincadeira no banheiro?

- Eu goste... – pigarreei. – Realmente gostei. – ela riu e se esfregou em mim, o traidor do meu pau deu sinal de vida e suspirei, quando ela sorriu maliciosa.

- Então o que há de errado? – olhei para o teto do carro, que aliás, era muito bonito... senti as mãos de Bella em meu rosto e olhei para ela. – Edward?

- Você sai com um monte de adolescentes? – cuspi de uma vez e ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

- De onde tirou isso? – dei de ombros.

- Sei lá. Você disse que, o que era ótimo em garotões e que se animavam rápido.

- E é verdade.

- Como sabe? – acusei e ela riu e se esfregou em mim.

- Não seja bobo Edward. Eu já fui adolescente. Não sou tão velha assim. – corei e olhei para baixo. O que foi péssima idéia, pois dei de cara com seu decote e voltei a olhá-la.

- Então é só você e eu? – ela sorriu e começou a distribuir beijos molhados em meu rosto.

- Claro gatinho. – sorri como bobo, e já passava as mãos em seu corpo. Ela se afastou e segurou me rosto me fazendo a encará-la. – E o senhor vai ver se te pegar com aquela menininhas. – falou brava e sorri.

- Só se eu fosse louco. – ela riu e voltou a me beijar e se esfregar em mim. Gemi em sua boca enquanto nossas mãos passeavam pelo corpo um do outro.

- Gatinho...

- Hummm...

- Você tem... hora pra... chegar em casa...? – falou entre beijos e suspiros e apertei sua bunda.

- Não to nem ai Bella. – ela riu abafado e mordiscou meu pescoço.

- Mais e seus pais? – parei de beijá-la e olhei seu rosto lindo e já doido para estar com ela.

- Minha mãe vai pensar que estou me drogando nas esquinas. – falei sorrindo e ela riu e agarrou meus cabelos e me beijou com urgência.

- Então não vamos desapontar dona Esme.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capitulo Quatro**

Entrei na escola me sentindo o cara.

Claro que eu era o cara só na minha cabeça. Por que eu não ia sair por ai gritando que eu "Edward Anthony Cullen", fudi minha vizinha gostosa no carro dela. Sem contar na sauna e no banheiro masculino.

Eu sou o cara!

Andei me sentindo, caminhando em direção ao portão do colégio, peito estufado, queixo erguido, quando dei um encontrão em alguém, e cai pra trás. Olhei para cima ainda no chão e vi meu melhor amigo, Emmett MacCarty, em toda a sua grandeza, nada haver comigo que era mirrado. Já ele alem de alto, era forte, estilo lutador de luta livre, ele sorriu e passou a mão nos cabelos curtos pretos, e me esticou uma mão, suspirei e com sua ajuda fiquei de pé, enquanto esfregava o peito e olhei para o estraga prazeres e vi Emmett rindo.

- Não sabia que era sonâmbulo Edward.

- Eu não sou sonâmbulo.

- Então por que estava andando de olhos fechados?

- Tava pensando em umas coisas. – dei um sorrisinho lembrando da boquinha da Bella em mim e Emmett me olhou desconfiado, e sorri mais. Ele continuou me encarando e de repente sorria enormemente.

- Eu já sei.

- O que?

- O por que desse sorrisinho de idiota.

- Eu não to com sorrisinho...

- Hei caras. – gritou meu outro melhor amigo Jasper, ele não era fortão como Emmett, mais era um pouco mais alto que eu, os cabelos cor de mel amarrados em um rabo de cavalo ele se aproximou de nos, e demos um toquinho de punho fechado.

- Oi Jazz. – falamos eu e Emmett ao mesmo tempo.

- Então quais as novas?

- Edward perdeu a virgindade, virou homem.

- O quê?

- Perdeu a virgindade cara? – o ruim de ter amigos desde criança é que não tem como esconder deles que você ainda é virgem.

E como eu sou a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo, é lógico que meus dois amigos sabiam da minha desgraça, como também riam de mim.

- E por acaso eu não era homem antes?

- Eu tinha minhas dúvidas.

- PQP! – resmunguei me afastando deles, mais eles me alcançaram.

- Então, perdeu mesmo? – perguntou Jasper e bufei.

- Sim, agora vamos para a aula. – falei me afastando deles, mais Emmett me segurou pela camisa.

- Não. Pode começar a falar.

- Emmett um cavalheiro não fala essas coisas.

- Sorte nossa que você não é um. – ele falou e Jasper riu.

- Eu sou sim. Não vou ficar como uma menininha te contando sobre isso. – ele rolou os olhos e colocou o braço enorme sobre meu ombro, e começou a caminhar para dentro da escola.

- Edward, Edward, meninas fofocam, homens se gabam de ter pegado a garota mais gostosa. Há não ser que sua garota seja uma baranga. – rolei os olhos e Jasper riu.

- Emmett, primeiro ela é muito gostosa, e segundo eu não vou ficar me gabando. Apesar do que você pensa, eu sou sim um cavalheiro. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e me desvencilhei dele já caminhando para minha aula.

Infelizmente era a mesma de Emmett que se sentou ao meu lado.

- Não vai me contar?

- Já disse que não. – ele bufou e relaxou na cadeira, e não teve mais chances de me encher, pois o professor entrou dando inicio a aula.

Assim que a aula acabou corri de Emmett para a próxima a aula. Eu não sabia se Bella gostaria que eu ficasse espalhando que nós estamos juntos. Então era melhor ficar na minha.

Melhor um amigo curioso do que perder a vizinha gostosa. O resto das aulas foram relativamente boas, bem considerando que a escola é um porre, e eu não parava de pensar em Bella.

Na hora do intervalo, caminhei distraidamente para o refeitório, pensando no que iria comer, estava com uma fome do caralho. Hmmm Será que tinha pizza... meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando um braço grande envolveu meu ombro e olhei desconfiado para Emmett que sorria.

- O que foi? – perguntei enquanto caminhávamos para a fila, mais preocupado com o sorriso diabólico de Emmett, do que com a minha já esquecida pizza.

- Sabe, eu estava pensando. Se você não quiser falar eu respeito isso.

- Mesmo?

- Claro. Mais como seu melhor amigo, sinto que é meu dever te levar para comemorar.

- Comemorar?

- Claro. Você perdeu a temida virgindade, agora é um homem. E como homem tem que ir a farra.

- Não to entendendo nada Emmett. – ele rolou os olhos.

- Um clube de strip tease.

- O que?

- Isso mesmo. Eu acho que seu pai devia te levar. Mais já que ele não se habilitou vai eu mesmo.

Serio? Onde eu arrumava esses amigos?

Jasper que estava ao nosso lado rindo colocou uma mão em meu ombro.

- É verdade Edward. Quando eu perdi a minha, Emmett me levou.

- E por que não fui convidado?

- Por que ainda era virgem.

- Ok, entendi. E quando vamos para esse ritual de macho? – eles sorriram.

- Na sexta-feira.

- Está bem. – contanto que não fosse no fim de semana, eu não era louco de contar pra Bella que fui a uma boate de strip tease com meus amigos idiotas.

Pegamos o nosso lanche, e ainda tinha pizza. O que me animou bastante, comprei uma coca e os rapazes o mesmo. Depois fomos para a nossa mesa de sempre. O pessoal que sempre sentava com a gente, entre eles, e não sei como fui esquecer disso "Tânia Denali", suspirei e sentei o mais longe possível dela.

As namoradas dos rapazes também estavam na mesa e sentei entre Rose e Alice. Ajudava muito pra minha moral sentar ao lado das garotas mais gostosas da escola. Rosálie, uma loirassa, com um corpão se não tivesse medo de apanhar do Emmett, pegava.

Mais alem de gostosa ela era legal, muito divertida, e trocava um pneu muito melhor do que eu. E batia melhor do que eu também, então eu não me metia com ela.

Já Alice era baixinha de cabelos negros curtos, com o rosto delicado, tipo princesinha, mais não deixava de ser gostosa. Mais ela eu via mais como uma irmãzinha. Nos dávamos super bem, exceto quando ela me arrumava barangas pra encontros as cegas.

Fiquei conversando com elas a maior parte do tempo, e sempre evitando olhar para Tânia, mais para minha desgraça sempre que eu olhava ela me olhava e corava absurdamente. Desviei o olhar pela milésima vez, e acabei encontrando o olhar de Jasper que olhou de mim para ela desconfiado. Mais não falou nada.

Quando o sinal bateu e saímos da mesa e Jasper continuava a me encarar.

- Que foi?

- Foi com Tânia?

- O que?

- Que você perdeu a virgindade?

- Você pegou a Tânia Denali? – falou todo animado e rolei os olhos.

- Não Emmett.

- Mais eu vi vocês trocando olhares. – afirmou Jasper e Emmett estava todo animado.

- Sério, vocês estão parecendo duas menininhas fofoqueiras. – eles amuaram e aproveitei pra fugir deles.

O resto do dia foi tedioso.

O resto da semana foi tedioso.

Emmett continuava me enchendo, e não conseguir ver Bella. Ela trabalhava a noite, e quando chegava da escola ela nunca estava em casa. Isso quando eu conseguia fugir da minha mãe psicótica.

Eu queria perguntar se podia ficar falando por ai que nos estávamos juntos. Lembrete pegar o numero do telefone dela no sábado.

Ao pensar em sábado uma duvida me ocorreu. Será que ela ia querer um encontro? Nos não tivemos um encontro de verdade desde que nos conhecemos. Só tranzavamos, não que eu não gostasse, eu adorava. Só que as vezes eu me sentia um pedaço de carne.

PQP! Eu pareço uma menininha.

[...]

Sexta à noite, e aqui estava eu na frente do espelho tentando arrumar meu cabelo. O que estava difícil, já tinha passado metade do pote de gel, mais não ficava parado essa porra, os fios continuavam caindo em meu olhos e rosnei bagunçando tudo.

Voltei para o banheiro e lavei a cabeça tirando o monte de gel e só passei as mãos o ajeitando um pouco. Devia era raspar tudo de uma vez. Mais com certeza minha mãe ia dizer que eu raspei para vender meu cabelo e assim sustentar meu vicio.

Vesti uma calça jeans preta e camisa social azul, minha barba estava um pouco áspera, não fiz essa manhã, me dava um ar mais velho. Me avaliei no espelho e sorri para mim mesmo.

- Você está ótimo Edward.

- Sabia que falar sozinho é coisa de quem se droga?

- PQP! De onde a senhora veio? – falei com a mão no peito e ela suspirou.

- Falta de atenção também.

- PAI! – gritei e ele apareceu rindo.

- Esme, deixe Edward em paz. – falou entrando em meu quarto e abraçou minha mãe pelos ombros, e depois ficou me olhando. – Tá bonito filho. Aonde vai?

- Sair com Jazz e Emmett. – dei uma breve olhada para minha mãe que mordia o lábio ansiosa, suspirei e esperei, 1, 2, 3...

- Vão encontrar com o fornecedor de drogas? – falou se afastando de meu pai e se aproximando de mim, abaixei a cabeça em desolação. Fui até ela e segurei em seus ombros.

- Mãe eu não uso drogas, nunca usei, e nunca usarei.

- Mais se mudar de idéia a mamãe ta aqui pra você. – rolei os olhos e beijei sua testa.

- Eu sei mãe. Obrigado por me apoiar. – os olhinhos dela chegaram a brilhar e olhei para meu pai que riu.

- Vamos Esme. Deixe Edward terminar de se arrumar. – eles saíram do quarto e passei um perfume. Peguei meu celular e minha carteira, e desci as escadas, tinha acabado de chegar ao primeiro degrau, quando ouvi a buzina do carro de Emmett. Olhei pela janela e acenei.

- Tchau mãe, pai. – gritei e sai para fora. Dei uma rápida olhada para a casa de Bella e estava tudo escuro, suspirei e corri até o jipe mostro de Emmett.

- Vamos pra farra. – Emmett gritou batendo no volante e ri entrando atrás.

- Isso ai. – gritou Jazz animado.

Emmett meteu o pé no acelerador e me apressei a colocar o cinto. Um dia ele ainda matava a gente. Dirigia feito um maníaco.

Chegamos em frente a uma boate com uma fila enorme na frente. Uma placa em neon brilhava com o nome "Sensuale", em vermelho e rosa, Emmett levou o carro até um estacionamento que tinha ao lado. Saímos do carro e começamos a ir em direção aos fundos da boate. Emmett me entregou um cartão e olhei sem acreditar.

- Identidades? – ele sorriu enormemente.

- Eu conheço um cara, que conhece um cara. – eu e Jasper rimos. E olhei atentamente para a minha, mais arregalei os olhos.

- Aqui diz que tenho 25 anos?

- Você passa por 25. Todos nos passamos fácil.

- Qual o nome da sua? – perguntei rindo.

- Kellan Lutz.

- A minha diz Robert Pattinson.

- Melhor que a minha, Jackson Rathbone. Onde arrumou esse nome Emmett?

- Já disse que foi o cara que conhece o cara. Eu não disse os nomes, só mandei as fotos e a grana. Agora parem de reclamar, pois poderão beber sem problemas. – assentimos e fomos até uma porta nos fundos e Emmett deu três batidas e ela abriu.

Um cara grandão, nos deixou entrar e olhamos para Emmett, e antes que ele abrisse a boca falamos juntos.

- Você conhece um cara que conhece um cara.

- Exatamente. – nós rimos e fomos até uma mesa perto do palco.

O lugar até que era legal. Era grande e tinha varias plataformas, com aqueles postes, ou jaulas, e as luzes coloridas piscavam ao som de uma musica sensual. Tinha algumas mulheres já dançando com langerries sexys.

- Olha que maravilha. – falou Emmett esfregando as mãos e ri, uma garçonete usando uma blusa apertada e saia super curta veio até nos e pedimos cerveja. Ela piscou para mim e corei sem graça.

- Já arrasando corações. – falou Emmett e sorri. A garçonete era bonita, mais nada comparada a minha Bella.

De repente as luzes se apagaram e uma musica sexy e envolvente começou a tocar e no palco perto de nós, ascendeu uma luz bem no poste e uma mulher apareceu encostada no poste.

Ela estava de costas, usando um mini biquíni vermelho, a pele branca, os cabelos de um castanho escuro em um coque, ela rebolou e soltou os cabelos e Emmett assoviou.

- Olha que maravilha.

- Essa eu pegava. – falou Jasper e assenti, era linda, e muito gostosa.

Ela passou as mãos pelo poste enquanto dançava e rebolava e segurou no poste e desceu girando, ficando de frente para a platéia de homens que assoviavam e gritavam.

Olhei atentamente o corpo perfeito, as pernas longas, os quadris largos a cintura fina, subi mais vendo os seios firmes e quando olhei no rosto congelei.

PQP!

Com tanta boate, Emmett me trás justamente para a dela. Engoli em seco e quando nossos olhares se encontraram eu sabia que estava ferrado.

- Edward, por que a dançarina gostosa, está te olhando como se quisesse te matar?


	5. Chapter 5

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capitulo Cinco**

- Edward, por que a dançarina gostosa, está te olhando como se quisesse te matar?

PQP! Eu sou um homem morto. Ela vai me matar e jogar meu corpo em uma vala.

Já posso ver as manchetes.

"Crime que choca o pais. Jovem assassinado friamente. Não fazem idéia do paradeiro do assassino."

Minha mãe daria entrevistas.

"Ele era tão jovem. As drogas fizeram isso com ele. Queria ter sido uma mãe melhor."

- Edward? – a voz de Emmett me fez sair dos meus pensamentos sem noção e o olhei nervoso.

- O que?

- Então por que a gostosa não tira os olhos de você? – voltei a olhar para o palco e Bella ainda dançava, agora subindo e descendo sensualmente pelo poste, e continuava a me olhar como se fosse me matar.

- Não sei. – falei nervoso e Emmett me olhou desconfiado, mais parou quando ouviu os aplausos.

Ela tinha acabado. Era a minha chance, eu fugiria assim que ela entrasse no camarim.

Mais pra onde eu iria? Não podia voltar para casa. Minha mãe me delataria na primeira oportunidade. Eu podia ir para o México, deixava um bigode crescer e mudaria o meu nome para Ramirez.

Já estava pronto para levantar e sair correndo, quando meu corpo congelou. Em vez dela ir para o camarim ela desceu do palco e veio em nossa direção.

Será que ela me mataria aqui? Com toda essas testemunhas? Olhei em volta e vi que muitos olhavam curiosos para Bella que caminhava sensualmente até minha mesa. Mastiguei o lábio ansioso e vi Emmett e Jasper babando por Bella.

Ela parou a nossa frente, as mãos nos quadris e uma cara nada feliz. Ainda estava gostosa pra caralho. Mais isso não fez afastar o meu nervosismo.

- Oi. – falei baixinho e sorri timidamente. Ela olhou para meus amigos e depois para mim. Suspirou e para a surpresa de Jasper e Emmett, e até a mim, sentou em meu colo.

- Você sabe que está encrencado não é? – eu corei de leve.

- Eu sei. Vai contar para meus pais? – murmurei sem tocá-la e senti suas mãos em meu rosto, e me fez encará-la.

- Não é disso que estou falando Edward. Por que está aqui? Eu não sou o bastante? – arregalei os olhos em pânico.

- Não... quer dizer sim... quer dizer... PQP... Você é perfeita. – ela riu e sorri feliz ouvindo sua linda risada, e minhas mãos envolveram sua cintura.

- Bom, então por que está aqui? – mordi o lábio e olhei para Jasper e Emmett, ambos estavam boquiabertos. Eu entendia eles. O que essa deusa faz aqui comigo? Eu ainda não sei.

- Eles me arrastaram. – apontei para os dois e ela sorriu.

- São seus amigos?

- Sim. Emmett e Jasper.

- Olá. – eles piscaram algumas vezes, mais Emmett se recuperou rapidamente e esticou a mão para Bella.

- MacCarty, Emmett MacCarty. A seu dispor doçura. – rolei os olhos e Bella riu aceitando a mão e Emmett a levou aos lábios dando um beijo.

- Emmett. – resmunguei e ele soltou a mão dela, mais ainda sorria malicioso.

PQP! A mulher tá no meu colo, e ele paquera ela? Esse mundo ta perdido. Ninguém respeita mais as vizinhas gostosas dos outros.

- Jasper Withlock. – se apresentou Jasper segurando a mão de Bella também. Ela sorriu e me abraçou pelo pescoço.

- É um prazer conhecer os amigos do meu gatinho. – os dois ficaram com a boca escancarada e sorri enormemente.

- Como é?

- Não acredito.

- Que foi? – ela falou inocentemente e beijou de leve minha boca.

- Espera. – gritou Emmett e todos olhamos para ele.

- Foi ela não foi?

- Foi o que? – perguntei confuso.

- Que fez de você homem? – rolei os olhos e Bella olhou confusa para Emmett.

- Edward não era homem?

- Eu tinha minhas dúvidas.

- Emmett!

- Espera, - falou Bella sorrindo. – Esse é Emmett? O seu fornecedor de drogas? – Emmett arregalou os olhos e Jasper riu.

- Edward, você fica me difamando por ai?

- Coisas da dona Esme. – ele suspirou aliviado e olhou para Bella.

- Aquela mulher é louca. Sem ofensas Edward.

- Não me ofendeu. Ela é mesmo. – antes que falássemos mais alguma coisa, a garçonete voltou com nossas bebidas, e Bella me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Está aqui gracinha. - a moça sorriu para mim e deu uma piscadinha. Vi Bella olhando mortalmente a mulher.

- Se manda Lauren.

- Medo da competição Isa. – Bella bufou e colocou as cervejas de volta na bandeja.

- Em primeiro eu me garanto. E segundo traga refrigerante para os cavalheiros. - a moça bufou e saiu rebolando.

- Hei, eu ia beber aquilo. – resmungou Emmett e Bella olhou brava para ele.

- Quantos anos tem? – para minha surpresa Emmett corou e baixou os olhos envergonhado.

- 17.

- Foi o que eu pensei. Agora... – ela olhou para mim. – Como conseguiram entrar aqui? – eu e Jasper apontamos para Emmett imediatamente.

- Belos amigos vocês são. – Bella sorriu.

- E as bebidas? – mostrei minha identidade e ela riu.

- Então Sr. Pattinson, quer conhecer me camarim?

- Claro. – falei apressadamente e ela riu, e se levantou, esticou a mão pra mim e peguei apressadamente.

- Nós já voltamos. E nada de bebidas em? – falou olhando brava para meus amigos.

- Sim, senhora. – falaram juntos e ela riu. E saiu me puxando para o camarim dela, olhei para meus amigos e eles fizeram sinal de positivo, e acho que Emmett sussurrou um "Vai fundo", mais pode ter sido imaginação. Se bem que conhecendo Emmett, com certeza não foi.

Passamos pelo palco, e depois pelo bar, vi que alguns funcionários olharam para nos, entre eles a tal Lauren que bufou. Bella sorriu e me levou para o fundo da boate e seguimos por um largo corredor com algumas portas.

Ela caminhou até uma, e abriu me puxando para dentro e me prensou na porta. Ofeguei quando seu corpo colou no meu e suas mãos foram para meu pescoço.

- Então Sr. Edward Cullen. Posso saber o que faz aqui?

- Hummm, bem... Emmett cismou que só por que eu perdi a virgindade eu tinha que vir a um clube de strip. – ela suspirou e se afastou me puxando para uma cadeira.

- E você pretendia fazer alguma coisa? – ela parecia ansiosa por minha resposta, mais com certeza era imaginação minha.

- Claro que não. – ela assentiu e ficamos calados por alguns segundos. E ela sentou em meu colo. Escondi o rosto em seu pescoço sentindo eu cheiro gostoso e ela suspirou.

- Então, gostou do show? – ela perguntou baixinho e a encarei segurando seu rosto.

- Você estava UAU. – ela riu e se acomodou melhor em cima de mim.

- Eu literalmente quis matar você quando te vi sentado ali.

- Eu juro que nem olhei outra mulher. – ela riu mais e suspirou.

- Não queria que me visse dançando.

- Por quê? Eu não ligo que você dance. Você só dança né? – ela sorriu.

- Por quê? Ia te incomodar se eu fizesse strip tease? – baixei meus olhos corando um pouco.

Tipo era muito excitante vê-la dançando. Mais preferia que ela som dançasse para mim. Não gostaria que outros homens, vissem o que era meu.

Esse pensamento me chocou. Eu nunca pensei que era ciumento. Alem do mais Bella não era minha. Mesmo eu querendo muito que ela fosse. Senti suas mãos em meu rosto e suspirei.

- Eu não gostaria. – falei honestamente e ela sorriu.

- Tudo bem gatinho. Mais não se preocupe, eu não fico nua, nem nada disso.

- Não? – ela riu.

- Não. O máximo que eu tiro é a parte de cima, mais uso adesivos.

- Oh. E está usando agora? – ela mordeu o lábio e assentiu. – Posso... posso ver? – ela riu e desamarrou o biquíni, deixando seus seios amostra. Os mamilos estavam cobertos por adesivos, mais nem por isso deixava de ser a cena mais erótica que já vi.

Sem pensar muito toquei seus seios e ela gemeu. Massageei os dois montes perfeitos encantado. Na verdade Bella toda me encantava. Me deixava doido na verdade, desci minhas mãos por seu corpo perfeito, dando leve apertões e ela gemeu baixinho.

Voltei a subir e massageei novamente os montes perfeitos, puxei um adesivo e ela suspirou baixo, coloquei a língua no mamilo durinho e chupei.

Ela agarrou meus cabelos e sorri contra seu peito. Fiz o mesmo com o outro seio, e o aperto em meu cabelo se tornou mais forte. Senti ela puxar meu rosto e sua boca colocou na minha, sua língua afoita invadiu minha boca, e gemi contra seus lábios.

Voltei a descer as mãos por seu corpo e apertei sua cintura, ela se esfregou em mim e meu pau já estava mais que animado. Gemi contra a sua boca e me separei dela ofegante, sua boca correu para meu pescoço dando pequenas mordidinhas e gemi apertando sua bunda.

- Bella...

- Hummm?

- Você está usando adesivo em baixo? – ela riu.

- Quer descobrir? – assenti e ela saiu do meu colo, mordendo os lábios vermelhos e inchados por causa dos nossos beijos, ela segurou nas beiradas e sensualmente deslizou para baixo.

Ela estava nua e muito sexy na minha frente. Gemi só de olhar para ela. Bella riu e veio até mim. Segurou na gola da minha camisa e me beijou enquanto me puxava da cadeira.

Levantei como um boneco em suas mãos. Ela sorriu contra meus lábios e separou sua boca da minha, seus lábios foram para meu pescoço e comecei a correr minhas mãos por seu corpo. Costas e bumbum,apertei e massageei sua bundinha e ela empinou.

PQP! Essa mulher ia acabar comigo.

Senti ela abrindo minha camisa, e em seguida seus lábios em meu peito. Joguei a cabeça para trás, aproveitando seu toque. As mãos dela passeavam por minha barriga e alcançaram o botão da minha calça. A senti deslizando por minhas pernas assim como a cueca e meu pau latejou ao senti-la tão próxima.

- Bella.. – gemi puxando sua boca para mim, e ela gemeu contra meus lábios. Suas mãos tomaram meu pau, e me massagearam. Gemi alto quando ela começou a guiá-lo para sua entrada úmida.

- Oh... Edward... – ela ofegou e cai de volta na cadeira a seu corpo subiu imediatamente sobre o meu, ela segurou meu pau e o levou para sua entrada que pingava.

- Bella... – gemi beijando sua boca e agarrei sua cintura a puxando para mim. Ela gemeu contra a minha boca, e começou a se movimentar sobre mim.

Sentir seu corpo subindo e descendo sobre o meu era algo fora da realidade. Não parecia real ter essa deusa gemendo e cavalgando em meu pau.

Mais enquanto ela estivesse aqui eu iria aproveitar. Larguei sua boca e comecei a explorar seu pescoço com minha língua. Ela gemeu agarrando meus cabelos e sorri contra sua pele quente e suada. Lambi sua garganta, seu gosto em minha língua, continuei movendo a língua até seus seios e lambi os mamilos túrgidos. Ela rebolou em meu pau me fazendo rosnar e mordisquei seu mamilo.

- Porra... Edward... – sorri e continuei o assalto contra seus seios, enquanto ela cavalgava em mim. Meu pau já pulsava, e senti suas paredes se contraírem e mastigar meu pau com força.

- PQP... – gemi, e voltei a beijá-la ao mesmo tempo em que seu núcleo pulsava em volta do meu pau, e meu gozo veio forte, acompanhado do seu.

Ela continuou subindo por meu pau, até os espasmos deixarem nossos corpos. Nos abraçamos ofegantes. Beijei seu ombro nu e ela enterrou o rosto em meu pescoço.

- Você está cada vez melhor gatinho. – sorri me sentindo o cara novamente.

Depois que nos limpamos, enquanto colocava minhas roupas pude reparar pela primeira vez em seu camarim. Era uma sala pequena, havia um sofá, e umas duas cadeiras cm uma pequena mesa. Também tinha uma grande penteadeira cheia de maquiagem e um espelho grande, uma cadeira na frente. A mesma na qual estávamos a minutos atrás. Terminei de me vestir e Bella se trocou. Achei que ela ia vestir uma roupa, mais ela colocou outro biquíni.

- Não vai embora?

- Desculpa gatinho. Mais ainda tenho dois shows.

- Oh. – ela sorriu e me abraçou.

- Você tem hora pra chegar em casa? – dei de ombros e ela sorriu e me soltou indo até sua bolsa em cima de uma cadeira e tirou de lá uma chave.

- Que tal, você me esperar em casa?

- Na sua casa? – ela sorriu e me abraçou.

- Sim. Aí podemos brincar mais. – sorri enormemente e a abracei pela cintura.

- Eu vou adorar. – ela riu e me deu um beijo rápido.

- Então vá direto para casa. Nada de dar atenção as vadias que tem por ai.

- Bella, que vadias? – ela rolou os olhos.

- Não viu Lauren te olhando? Na verdade eu não sei como você podia ser virgem. Deve ter um batalhão de mulheres atrás de você. – corei. E ela suspirou e afagou meu rosto.

- Mais para a minha sorte você é tímido demais pra notar. – eu sorri e ela me beijou novamente.

Saímos de seu camarim e seguimos até a mesa onde os rapazes esperavam. Eles estavam sentadinho bebendo refrigerante e ri. Cheguei até eles.

- Demorou em. – falou Emmett sorrindo maliciosamente e corei. Bella sorriu e me abraçou pela cintura.

- Desculpa rapazes. Tava aproveitando meu gatinho. Estava com saudades. – Jasper engasgou e Emmett sorriu mais.

PQP! Ela era outra que gostava de me fazer passar vergonha. Já não basta meus pais e amigos?

- Vamos embora, antes que vocês resolvam, comentar todos os meus micos. – eles riram e Bella me deu um beijo rápido e arrastei meus amigos dali.

Já era ruim o suficiente saber que sua futura namorada, dança de biquíni na frente de um monte de cara. Pior é ela dançar na frente dos seus amigos.

Mais mesmo sobre protestos tirei os dois de lá. Na verdade eu queria era ter uma conversa com eles. Afinal eu só deixei de ser virgem tem duas semanas. E precisava de conselhos. Na verdade de umas dicas.

Emmett parou na esquina da minha casa. As luzes já estavam apagadas. Ele esperou eu descer, mais eu não me movi.

- Edward chegamos. – ele falou e suspirei, corei gaguejei e respirei fundo e mais vermelho que um tomate eu desembuchei.

- Emmett, preciso de conselhos.

- Sobre?

- Como... bem, você sabe... quer dizer... PQP... Como agradar uma mulher?– ele riu largamente.

- Você veio a pessoa certa.

Só esperava não me arrepender. Mais eu tinha certeza que iria.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capitulo Seis**

- Você veio à pessoa certa.

Só esperava não me arrepender. Mais eu tinha certeza que iria.

Esperei pacientemente enquanto Emmett sorria malicioso e pensava como começar nossa conversa. Dei uma breve olhada para Jasper e ele me olhava com pena.

PQP! Eu tava fudido.

- Uma palavra. Sedução.

- Sedução?

- sedução. – ele repetiu com um sorriso malicioso.

- Sedução? – falou Jasper parecendo obviamente confuso. Por que com certeza eu estava.

- Da pra gente parar de falar sedução. – resmunguei. – Fala logo Emmett.

- Edward me rapaz. Isso não é um assunto fácil. Um homem não pode só chegar e deixar a mulher fazer todo o trabalho. – ele começou sério e prestei atenção realmente interessado.

- Continue.

- Ok. Mulheres gostam de criar todo um clima.

- Clima?

- Sabe velas perfumadas, flores, vinho e toda aquela merda.

- Seu romantismo me comove. – falei rolando os olhos, ele riu e continuou.

- É serio. Para as mulheres isso é importante. – suspirei e mordi o lábio inferior, não era exatamente isso que eu queria saber. Na verdade isso foi interessante, mais outro assunto me afligia. Tomei coragem e encarei Emmett.

- Mais e no... – engoli em seco e sussurrei. – No sexo?

- Há.

- É.

- Você não dá no coro?

- PQP! Emmett!

- O quê?

- Não é isso. Quer dizer... sexo é ótimo, Bella é incrível. Mais... eu... bem... sabe, eu queria agradar Bella.

- Por quê? Ela já ta reclamando? – sério meu rosto devia estar atingindo altos níveis de vermelho. Dei uma breve olhada em Jasper e ele ria. Bufei e olhei para meu "amigo".

- Claro que não.

- Então qual o problema?

- Ela bem, tipo sempre me agrada, sabe com a boca...

- Safadinha em.

- Emmett!

- O que?

- Não fale assim dela.

- Por quê? Rose não faz.

- Não?

- Não. Diz que ainda não está pronta. – olhei para Jasper e ele corou e olhou para o céu e ri. Minha Bella era a melhor.

- Tire esse sorrisinho idiota da cara. Se me lembro bem, sua garota tem reclamações.

- Ela não tem. Eu só quero saber como agradar ela. Sabe excitar ela.

- Há. Por que não disse logo. – rolei os olhos. Não era isso que estava fazendo?

- Então?

- Uma palavra. – lá vem. – Língua.

- Língua?

- É. Sabe nos seios, lá embaixo. – corei imaginando. Claro que eu gostaria de fazer em Bella. Ela fazia em mim. Mais o pensamento me fazia corar como o inferno.

- Acho que entendi.

- Não quer mais dicas?

- NÃO!

- Não precisa gritar. – ele bufou e sorri.

- Eu entendi tudo. Sedução, língua. Saquei. – ele sorriu e sai do carro me despedindo deles.

Assim que o carro sumiu de vista, me preparei par ir para a casa de Bella. Só havia um problema. Minha casa ficava no caminho.

Eu teria que usar minha vasta experiência em filmes de ação e videogames. Olhei para os lados e a rua estava deserta. Me joguei no chão rolando... Ai! Ralei o cotovelo. Levantei esfregando o maldito cotovelo e corri para o fundo da casa dos Black, me encostando na parede. Vinha luz de uma das janelas do primeiro andar. Dei uma conferida no chão e era gramado. Ótimo.

Me joguei no chão rastejando, quando cheguei embaixo da janela ouvi vozes. Estranhei por que pelo que minha mãe disse a sra. Black estava viajando para visitar a mãe doente. Me aproximei um pouco mais para ouvir. Eu sei eu sou curioso, mais não posso evitar.

- Oh... Hmmm... há... – ouvi o Sr. Black gemendo e ri. Tava traindo a mulher. Que safado. Estava rindo e já me afastando quando ouvi uma voz de homem gemendo.

- Robola essa bundinha Jake...

PQP!

Nota mental. Nunca mais jogar basquete com o Sr. Black. Bem que Emmett disse que ele ficava encostando muito na gente.

Suspirei e continuei me arrastando em direção a casa de Bella. Agora vinha a pior parte. Passar pela minha casa. Felizmente estava tudo escuro. Mesmo assim, me joguei no chão rolando, igual eu vi no filme do Vin Diesel. Parei entre duas janelas e me levantei, bem quando uma luz acendeu.

Me recostei nela. Mais o que eles faziam acordados a essa hora. Ouvi passos e a geladeira sendo aberta. Um barulho de latinha. Mais que porra tava acontecendo.

- Carl? – ouvi a voz da minha mãe e entrei em pânico.

- Já vou Esme.

- Estou com saudades, tigrão. – PQP! Eu vou vomitar. Ele suspirou e fechou a geladeira.

- Estou indo, tigresa. – ele apagou a luz e ouvi o barulho de passos subindo as escadas.

PQP! A bile subiu e quase vomitei.

Serio hoje era à noite.

Depois de muitas cambalhotas. Um arranhão no joelho, e um pouco de mato no cabelo. Eu finalmente estava na casa de Bella. Olhei em volta e sorrateiramente abri a porta e entrei a fechando rapidamente.

Dei uma breve olhada e fiz uma dançinha.

Que foi? Deu trabalho chegar aqui. Precisava comemorar.

Bem agora que estava aqui olhei em volta e fiz o que qualquer cara faria na minha situação. Fui bisbilhotar.

Acabei que achei coisas interessantes. Como vinho e velas perfumadas. Talvez os conselhos de Emmett não fossem tão inúteis. Coloquei algumas velas pelo quarto de Bella e peguei um balde coloquei gelo e um vinho dentro, que achei em sua geladeira, sobre a cômoda do quarto.

O quarto estava perfumado por causa das velas, e um escuro excitante. Sorri e me deitei na cama dela, mais meu cotovelo roçou na colcha e gemi. Fui até o banheiro e lavei. Molhei minha camisa no processo e resolvi tirá-la.

Quando olhei no espelho vi que tinha um monte de mato no meu cabelo. Bufei e comecei a tirar, estava quase acabando quando ouvi o barulho de carro. Era Bella.

Sai correndo do banheiro, e quase escorreguei, mais segurei na pia. Assim que me equilibrei, ouvi o barulho da porta se abrindo. Sai correndo e me joguei em sua cama.

Serio meu corpo voou, acho que usei muito impulso e quando pulei, por que cai na beirada da cama, meu corpo quicou e fui ao chão. Me levantei rapidamente e deitei na cama, no mesmo momento em que ela abria a porta.

Dei meu melhor sorriso, mais estava um pouco ofegante. Respirei fundo e a vi me avaliando. Olhei meu peito nu, e lembrei que na presa a camisa ficou no banheiro. Mais pelo jeito que ela me olhava não se incomodava.

- Oi gatinho.

- Olá. – falei sorrindo e ela riu, e deu uma breve olhada em volta.

- Hummm, você esteve ocupado. – eu sorri e me levantei, caminhei até ela e manquei um pouco. – O que houve? – apontou para meu joelho.

- Nada demais. – fui atrás dela e afastei seu cabelo e beijei seu pescoço, ele suspirou.

- O que está fazendo? – chupei sua pele e mordisquei em seguida.

- Não sabe? – ela riu baixinho.

- Faço uma idéia. – gemeu quando meus lábios desceram para seu ombro e ela suspirou.

- Está muito cansada?

- Não pra você gatinho. – sorri e a virei para mim, ela se inclinou para me beijar e neguei indo com minha boca para seu queixo e descendo, minha língua lambendo sua pele quente.

Ela gemeu e agarrou meus cabelos. Comecei a andar com ela até a cama, e a deitei, fiquei por cima dela, e distribui beijos por seu pescoço e descendo mais. Minhas mãos seguraram a barra de sua camisa e a tirei. Ela levantou os braços me ajudando.

Gemi quando vi que ela estava sem sutiã e seus seios nus apontavam para mim. Olhei para ela e vi que estava com um sorriso safado.

- Safadinha em. – ela mordeu o lábio e voltei a dar beijos nela, descendo a boca por seu corpo, lambi o vale entre os seios, em seguida rodeia minha língua por um mamilo, e o chupei.

- Edward... – ela ofegou e sorri. Não é que a língua é importante. Feliz com minha descoberta, fiz o mesmo com o outro. – OMG! – ela gemeu quando mordisquei e empurrou meu rosto mais para seu peito.

Me afastei sorrindo e desci meus lábios pela sua barriga, dando pequenos beijos. Minhas mãos afastaram sua calça, ela levantou o quadril para me ajudar e sorri a puxando para baixo, junto com sua calçinha vermelha.

Joguei a calça no chão e passei as mãos por suas pernas, subindo e descendo. Ela suspirou quando levei minha mão para o interior de suas coxas e passei meus dedos por suas dobras, sem realmente tocar.

- Edward... – ela gemeu e sorri mais.

Me ajoelhei entre suas pernas, e beijei cada lado do interior de suas coxas. Vi ela me olhando com expectativa e sorri. Dei um pequeno beijo em sobre sua fenda e a senti tremer, e gemeu meu nome mais uma vez. O cheiro da sua excitação estava me deixando doido.

Abaixei a cabeça e passei a língua, sentindo seu gosto. Era em uma única palavra. PQP!

Continuei dando lambidas, e senti suas mãos em meu cabelo, querendo sentir mais dela, deslizei um dedo em suas dobras e ela gritou. PQP, ela é quente.

- Gostou? – perguntei sorrindo, ainda com o dedo lá e ela assentiu rapidamente, eu ri e deslizei mais um, seu corpo se arqueou da cama.

- Ok. – falei sorrindo e voltei para baixo, dessa vez brincando com seu clitóris que estava durinho de tesão. Ela gritou e agarrou meu cabelo com força.

Movi meus dedos dentro dela, enquanto chupava seu clitóris. Ela gemia alto e sorri, senti meus dedos serem sugados por suas paredes e os retirei e voltei a chupá-la.

Minha língua deslizando para dentro de suas dobras que pulsavam. Ela gemeu e senti seu prazer derramar em minha boca. Terminei de lambê-la, sentindo seu núcleo pulsante e levantei o rosto sorrindo.

- UAU. – ela sorria e me chamou com o dedo.

- Você gostou? – perguntei um pouco corado e ela riu.

- E como. – sorri subindo por seu corpo e fiquei sobre ela, Bella me abraçou pelo pescoço e puxou sua boca para a minha. Gemi contra seus lábios, suas mãos correndo por minhas costas, subindo por meus braços. Separei nossos lábios ofegantes, e desci meus lábios por seu pescoço e garganta.

Minha língua correndo por sua pele quente. Ela gemeu e agarrou meus cabelos. Voltei a beijá-la e senti suas mãos em minhas calças. Me apressei a tirá-las e ela riu e me virou ficando sobre mim e as jogou no chão, minha cueca teve o mesmo destino.

Ela sentou em minhas pernas, e suas mãos tocaram meu pau. Gemi jogando a cabeça para trás, sentindo suas mãos massageando meu cumprimento.

- Bella... – gemi de olhos fechados, ela riu baixinho e senti seu sexo se encaixando no meu. Abri os olhos vendo meu pau ser envolvido por suas dobras.

PQP! Era muito erótico ver meu pau entrando nela. Ela gemeu quando nos encaixamos. Suas mãos espalmadas em meu peito.

- Oh... Edward... – ela gemeu alto e agarrei sua cintura. A fazendo se mover sobre mim. Ela sorriu e rebolou me fazendo ver estrelas.

Gemi e aumentei a velocidade das estocadas, vendo seu corpo subir e descer sobre meu pau, seus seios lindos balançando. Meu pau pulsava, doido para se liberar, sentindo que não agüentaria muito mais, levei uma mão ao seio de Bella e belisquei seu mamilo. Ela gritou e seu sexo pulsou em volta do meu pau.

Explodi na mesma hora. Meu gozo se derramando dentro dela, enquanto seu corpo tremia caindo sobre o meu, seu núcleo apertando meu pau. Abracei seu corpo suado e beijei seus cabelos.

- O que houve com você? – ela perguntou depois de alguns minutos. Dei de ombros.

- Nada. Eu só queria de agradar. – ela sorriu e se aconchegou melhor em mim.

- Eu adorei gatinho. – a abracei sentindo seu corpo colado ao meu e ficamos em silencio apreciando o momento.

- O que houve com seu joelho e cotovelo? – ela perguntou de repente e suspirei.

- Não imagina como foi difícil chegar aqui. – ela riu e voltou a deitar em mim.

Relatei minha breve historia. Cheia de ação, comedia e terror. Terror pela parte dos meus pais. Tremi só de lembrar. Bella riu o tempo todo.

Depois disso fomos tomar um banho. Só banho mesmo, ela estava cansada. Voltamos para a cama, e ela deitou em cima de mim.

- Então gatinho. O que achou do meu trabalho? – dei de ombros.

- Legal.

- Não gostou né?

- Sei lá. É estranho ver sua futura namorada dançando nua. – ela me olhou com a boca aberta e suspirei. – Ok, semi nua. – ela rolou os olhos e me deu um tapa.

- Que foi?

- O que você disse?

- Sobre?

- Edward? – revirei minha mente, o que tinha falado demais?

- Ajuda Bella? O que houve? – ela mordeu o lábio e me olhou com um sorriso quase tímido.

- Você disse sua futura namorada.

- Oh. Sim. Futura por que ainda não te pedi. – ela sorriu e encostou a cabeça em meu ombro.

- E você vai?

- Claro. – senti seus lábios em meu peito e a abracei.

- Então você quer? – ela levantou o rosto e me encarou.

- O que? – rolei os olhos. Não tinha acabado de falar. Segurei em seu rosto tocando com o polegar em seus lábios.

- Isabella Swan quer ser minha namorada?


	7. Chapter 7

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capitulo Sete**

O melhor de dormir com Bella, era acordar com Bella, ou melhor, acordar sentindo a boca dela em mim.

Meus olhos giraram quando senti sua língua em meu cumprimento e abri os olhos, vendo ela totalmente concentrada em meu pau.

- PQP! – eu gemi e ela riu, e me tomou todo, agarrei os lençóis com força, sentindo meu membro pulsar, enquanto sua língua quente continuava, deslizando, lambendo... PQP era bom.

- Bella... – sussurrei e sentindo ela me chupando, a boca perfeita em mim, ainda me deixava doido.

Senti meu pau pulsar em sua boca, e ela me sugar com força. Minha cabeça caiu para trás, quando ela passou a fazer movimentos com uma mão subindo e descendo em meu pau, e sua outra mão massageando minhas bolas.

- Deus... – seus lábios sugavam a ponta do meu membro, que já estava pulsando loucamente. Ela fez mais um pouco de pressão e eu explodi em sua boca. E levantei o rosto vendo ela engolir tudo.

Serio! Era muito erótico ver ela me chupando, e o melhor me provando. Engoli em seco, quando ela levantou e sentou sobre mim, com um sorriso safado, segurei suas mãos entrelaçando nossos dedos.

- Bom dia namorado. – falou sorridente e corei de leve.

- Começou muito bem esse dia. – ela riu e se esfregou em mim, gemi sentindo sua umidade quente contra meu pau, que já estava acordando de novo.

- Venha mais vezes que te acordarei sempre assim. – ela piscou.

- Ok, avise meus pais que vou morar aqui. – ela riu, achando que eu brincava. Mais eu falava serio, se pudesse ficaria com ela o tempo todo.

- Deixe de ser bobo. Quer tomar café?

- Hummm... – mordi o lábio corando e ela me olhou confusa.

- O que?

- Não vai... er... continuar? – ela riu e se esfregou em mim de novo, gemi agarrado sua cintura.

- Você quer brincar, gatinho? – assenti freneticamente e ela riu, e se ergueu um pouco encaixando em mim.

Gemi sentindo meu pau entrando nela, pulsando conforme sua entrada apertada me rodeava. Ela sorriu e começou a se movimentar sobre mim.

- PQP! – ela mordeu o lábio, enquanto rebolava sobre meu pau. Agarrei sua bunda perfeita, e ela inclinou o corpo para a frente segurando na cabeceira da cama, enquanto rebolava em meu pau.

Seus seios ficaram de frente para meu rosto, soltei sua bunda e agarrei seus seios, a puxando para baixo e levei um mamilo na boca.

- Edward... – ela ofegou quando chupei seu peito, alternado entre os mamilos durinhos e pontudos. Seus quadris se movendo mais rápido contra os meus.

Ainda brincando com minha língua em seus seios, levei minhas mãos de volta para sua bunda e apertei, ela gemeu alto, e começou a se mover mais rápido sobre mim. A ajudei, a fazendo subir e descer com força em meu pau, que latejava de tesão.

- Edward... Oh... – ela gritava meu nome e senti seu núcleo pulsando, meu pau estava sendo mastigado pela seu centro.

Gritamos quando nosso orgasmo nos alcançou. O corpo dela caiu sobre o meu e ficamos quietos por alguns minutos, nos recuperando. Bella levantou depois de um tempo e sorriu para mim.

- Você está cada vez melhor, gatinho. – sorri e abracei seu corpo contra o meu.

- Mesmo? – ela mordeu o lábio e assentiu.

- Daqui a pouco vai me trocar para experimentar com as outras garotas. – ela falou com um sorriso, mais seus olhos pareciam sérios.

- Nunca. – sussurrei e ela sorriu.

Saiu de cima de mim e correu para o banheiro. Fiquei olhando para a porta e ouvi o barulho do chuveiro. Me apoiei na cabeceira, olhando para o teto e relembrando nossa conversa de ontem.

Quando eu a pedi em namoro.

_- Isabella Swan quer ser minha namorada? – ela me encarou atônita._

_- Namorada?_

_- Eu sei que é muito cedo, mais eu realmente gosto de você, entendo se você não quiser, você é toda linda e perfeita e eu sou só um garoto... – sua boca colou na minha me calando e gemi quando sua língua enroscou na minha. Suas mãos em meus cabelos, e agarrei seu corpo colando seu corpo no meu._

_Nos afastamos ofegantes e ela me olhou acariciando meu rosto. Sorri, olhando pra ela. Tão linda._

_- Então namorado. Quer brincar?_

E nos brincamos a noite toda. E ela ainda me acordava assim. Essa mulher é perfeita.

Namorado.

Ainda não acredita que eu era o namorado dela.

Na verdade não entendia o que ela via em mim. Um garoto magricela e sem graça. Ela devia estar louca. Mais iria aproveitar sua loucura e não me afastaria dela tão cedo. Afastei as lembranças quando a porta se abriu e ela saiu enrolada em uma toalha, o cabelo preso em um coque frouxo com alguns fios caídos sobre os ombros nus.

Ela sorriu para mim, e tirou a toalha, meus olhos varreram seu corpo, sua pele pálida e macia, suas curvas. Ela pegou minha camisa no chão e observou umas manchinhas e riu. Com certeza lembrando dos meus micos, enquanto vinha para cá. Mesmo assim ela vestiu a camisa.

- Então com fome? – já em direção a porta e assenti me levantando.

- Posso usar seu banheiro?

- A casa é sua gatinho. Só não demore... – antes de sair, ela parou na porta e deu uma conferida em meu corpo nu, mordendo o lábio e sorriu. – Quero brincar com você na cozinha. – piscou para mim e arregalei os olhos.

Assim que ela sumiu eu corri para o banheiro, tomei o segundo banho mais rápido da minha vida. O primeiro foi no dia que ia a casa dela.

O mundo e eu já estávamos camaradas.

Sai do banheiro e escovei os dentes com o dedo mesmo. E cacei minhas roupas como um doido. Só achei minha calça jeans. Só Deus sabe onde foi parar minha cueca, e a camisa estava com Bella.

Vesti a calça mesmo e desci para o andar de baixo. Fui até a cozinha e ela caminhava da mesa para o fogão. Parei na porta a olhando e ela me viu, e sorriu maliciosa.

Ou ela sorria assim por me ver só de calça, ou por que eu tomei um banho super rápido, depois das palavras dela.

Com certeza era pelos dois.

- Com fome gatinho?

- Muita. – falei baixinho e ela me mandou sentar. Sua cozinha era grande e espaçosa. Com vários utensílios modernos. Toda em branco e inox. Havia uma pequena mesa redonda onde ela estava colocando, leite e suco, torradas e panquecas.

Ela sorriu e em vez de sentar ao meu lado veio para meu colo, e a abracei sua cintura. Tomamos café, enquanto conversávamos amenidades. Na verdade eu queria fazer perguntas mais serias a Bela. Estava curioso sobre seu passado.

- Então? O que quer fazer hoje? – ela perguntou, depois de tomar o ultimo gole em seu suco.

- Nos podíamos nos conhecer melhor. Sabe eu não sei nada de você. – ela sorriu e me abraçou pelo pescoço.

- Ok. O que quer saber?

- Por que você dança na boate? – ela mordeu o lábio e deitou a cabeça em meu ombro.

- Há você sabe. A velha historia de sempre. O pai morre, a mãe bêbada, bate na filham ela foge de casa, e faz a única coisa que sabia.

- Oh. – ela levantou o rosto e tocou minha bochecha.

- Vai gostar menos de mim por causa do meu trabalho.

- Não. Não, é só que eu acho que tenho ciúmes. Sabe você toda linda e aquele monte de homem te olhando. – corei e ela riu.

- Mais só você me tem. – ela se sentou de frente para mim, uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo, sua boca já espalhando beijos em meu pescoço. – Só você me deixa louca. – seus lábios subiram por meu pescoço até minha orelha e ela mordiscou me fazendo tremer. Meu pau já crescia dentro da calça, e ela deve ter sentindo, pois gemeu.

- Bella... – gemi rouco e ela sorriu.

- Então você tem mais perguntas?

- Um monte. Mais você tira toda a minha concentração. – ela sorriu e saiu de cima de mim. – Hei aonde vai?

- Não quero de desconcentrar.

- Eu não me importo. – ela negou e começou a retirar as coisas da mesa. Me levantei meio amuado e a ajudei.

Estava colocando os pratos na pia, quando senti os braços dela a minha volta, e seus seios esmagados contra minhas costas.

- Está chateado, gatinho? – já ia falar quando senti as mãos dela em minhas calças.

- Na... não... – engasguei quando ela liberou meu membro e começou a me acariciar, meu pau já estava duro e pulsou quando seus dedos, massagearam a ponta, espalhando o gozo que se acumulava na ponta e começou a me punhetar.

- PQP! – sussurrei abaixando a cabeça, o que foi má idéia, pois acabei dando de cara, com suas mãos me tocando. Era demais para um homem. Meu pau pulsou, enquanto sua mão, subia e descia e me apertava, sua outra mão massageando as minhas bolas.

PQP! meu pau se contraiu. e vi estrelas quando ela me apertou com um pouco mais de pressão.

Lógico que eu gozei. Bem na sua cozinha.

Senti um beijo em minhas costas, e quando virei vermelho como o inferno ela sorriu e beijou minha bochecha.

- Desculpa gatinho. Mais não consigo tirar as mãos de você. – eu corei mais ainda e ri nervosamente. Ela sorriu e me deu um beijo estalado.

A ajudei a limpar a cozinha e caímos em seu sofá deitados para mais conversar sobre Bella.

Ela me contou mais um pouco sobre ela. Que antes de fugir, quando o pai ainda era vivo, ela fazia aulas de dança. O que a ajudou a arrumar trabalho na boate, ela só teve que aprender a dançar mais sensualmente. Ela ainda tinha uma paixão secreta por literatura inglesa. Adorava rosas e a cor verde, e não quis me dizer por que.

Adorava dançar, mais sempre sonhou em ser escritora. Mais agora esse sonho já era esquecido. Além de tudo, ela tem uma atração inexplicável por mim. Mais preferi não tocar nesse assunto, vai que ela percebe a loucura e me chuta.

Também falamos sobre mim. Mais eu só tenho 17 anos e minha vida é um tédio.

Fora quando minha mãe cisma que eu sou drogado, ou quando meu amigo me arrasta para clubes de strip tease, ou quando descubro que meus vizinhos são gays e meus pais ativos. Tremi só de lembrar.

Depois ficamos deitados em seu sofá vendo algum filme. Já passava das duas quando Bella, levantou com um sorriso perverso e sabia que sobraria para mim.

- Gatinho, que tal um banho de piscina. Você está me devendo. – ela piscou e lembrei do mico do dia em que ela subiu em cima de mim e joguei ela no chão fugindo para casa. Corei com a lembrança e ela riu pegando minha mão.

- Eu não trouxe roupa de banho. – ela rolou os olhos.

- Quem disse que vai precisar. – ela piscou e meus olhos arregalaram.

Ela queria que eu nadasse nu?

Espera, ela iria nadar nua?

Um sorriso bobo espalhou pelo meu rosto enquanto ela me puxava para fora de sua casa, pelas portas dos fundos.

Assim que chegamos a parte de trás de sua casa dei uma rápida olhada para a minha casa e estava tudo silencioso. Com certeza foram para o clube.

Senti os braços de Bella em meu pescoço e sorri me inclinando para beijá-la. Sua boca colou a minha e gemi contra seus lábios, sua língua trilhou me lábio inferior e mordiscou, desci minhas mãos pelo seu corpo e apertei sua bunda. Ela riu contra a minha boca e corei tirando a mão.

- Não gatinho. – ela soltou meu pescoço e pegou minhas mãos colocando na sua bunda. – É toda sua.

Corei como o inferno, rindo bobamente e ela voltou a me beijar, mais parou de repente me empurrando um pouco. A olhei confuso e vi que ela olhava alguém atrás de nos. Segui seu olhar e congelei.

Meu vizinho estava ali, na parte dos fundos de sua casa, e podia nos ver perfeitamente se ele se virasse. Ele estava acompanhado de um moreno alto e fortão. Lembrei dos acontecimentos de ontem a noite e fiz uma careta. Será que era o amante do Sr. Black.

- Acho que eles não nos viram. Vamos fugir enquanto é tempo.

– sussurrei e Bella riu.

Já me preparava para encarnar meu lado missão impossível, quando ouvi uma risada meio escandalosa, e olhei temeroso para os dois.

- Edward. – ele falou todo alegrinho quando me viu, e senti vontade de me cobrir, ainda estava sem camisa e me sentia nu. Ainda mais que ele ficava encarando meu peito.

- Oi Sr. Black.

- Quem é sua amiga?

- Essa é nossa nova vizinha, Isabella.

- Oi. – ele deu uma olhada no corpo dela, e no meu e sorriu malicioso para seu amigo. – Há esse é Paul, ele é um amigo. – ambos trocaram olhares e tremi.

- Prazer. – Bella os cumprimentou, e eles se despediram, antes de se afastar, o Sr. Black se voltou para mim.

- Edward, chame seus amigos para jogar basquete, agora temos Paul para nos acompanhar. – assim que eles se foram tremi de novo.

- To fudido. – resmunguei e Bella riu.

- Será que isso tirou seu ãnimo para nadar comigo? – olhei para ela e para piscina e sorri.

- Nem que eu fosse louco.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capitulo Oito**

- Nem que eu fosse louco. – falei sorrindo e ela riu enquanto colava seu corpo no meu já começando a afastar minhas calças, segurei suas mãos a impedindo de continuar,

- O que? – perguntou confusa e pedi um minuto, enquanto olhava para a casa do Sr. Black, Bella seguiu meu olhar e riu baixinho.

Dei uma olhada e parecia que eles tinham ido mesmo. Confirmado que estávamos sozinhos soltei as mãos de Bella que sorria e terminou de tirar minhas calças e agarrou meu membro.

Minhas pernas ficaram bambas, mais ela não parou de me tocar. Massageou a cabeça do meu pau, depois deslizou a mão por todo meu cumprimento.

- PQP! – gemi e senti os lábios dela em meu peito, sua boca descendo por meu corpo, até ela ficar de joelhos e abocanhar meu pau. Eu juro vi estrelas, a boca quente e molhada babava em todo meu pau, o engolindo quase todo.

Seus dentes rasparam e tremi ansiando por mais. Ela se afastou e deu um pequeno beijo na ponta e ficou de pé com um sorrisão. Meu pau estava inchado e pulsando, sem me conter a puxei para mim, e a beijei com desejo, minhas mãos afoitas entraram pela camisa e agarrei seus seios perfeitos, ela gemeu quando belisquei os mamilos, e se afastou para puxar a camisa pela cabeça, e voltamos a nos atracar.

Meu corpo estava fervendo, não ardendo para estar dentro dela, Bella gemeu quando agarrei sua bunda e a puxei para cima, suas pernas entrelaçaram em meu quadril e meu pau ficou entre suas coxas. Ambos gememos com o contato, mais não paramos de nos beijar, não até o fôlego faltar.

Nos afastamos ofegantes mais as bocas ainda na pele um do outro. Provando e experimentando. Chupando, lambendo, Bella desceu a mão entre nossos corpos e agarrou meu pau, o guiando para sua entrada encharcada, deslizei fácil para dentro dela, sentindo seu calor agasalhar meu pau.

- Porra...

- Oh... Edward... – ambos gememos, quando estávamos unidos, voltei a apertar sua bunda e a puxei mais para mim, e entrei mais nela, estávamos tão grudados que parecíamos um.

- Piscina. – falou ofegante e sem nos desconectar fui até a piscina, na parte rasa, entrei e comecei a caminhar para a parte funda, a água gelada me fez ofegar, quando tocou em nossos corpos absurdamente quentes.

- Oh...

- PQP!

Assim que estávamos quase cobertos pela água a levei até a borda a prensado contra a parede e sai de dentro dela com calma, para voltar novamente com força.

- Edward...

Ela gemeu alto agarrando meus cabelos, e repeti o movimento, era muito bom, seu núcleo pulsava e meu pau era esmagado por seu interior. Gememos quando continuei investindo lento e forte.

- Isso... Não pare... Não...

Bella gozou em meu pau, mais eu ainda estava duro. Sai de dentro dela e a virei de costas. Seus seios pressionados contra a borda da piscina e a bundinha empinada para mim. Voltei a deslizar para dentro de sua boceta encharcada, que me apertou assim que entrei, e ela gozou novamente.

- Edward...

Gemi sentindo seu gozo molhar meu pau e comecei a investir rápido e forte.

Ela gemeu empinando mais a bundinha e meti mais forte, fazendo a água criar ondas a nossa volta. Meu pau já se contorcia e mais uma vez seu núcleo pulsou e apertou meu pau, o esmagando, vim rápido e forte sendo logo seguido por ela.

Abracei seu corpo, sentindo ela tremula

- Deus... Você está definitivamente acabando comigo. – eu ri contra suas costas e sai de dentro dela a virando de frente para mim, ela enlaçou meu pescoço e ficamos nos beijando.

- Bella... – arregalei os olhos ao ouvir a voz de minha mãe e de repente a mão de Bella estava me empurrando para baixo.

Fechei os olhos embaixo da água, prendendo a respiração. Podia ouvir ao fundo as vozes das duas, mais não conseguia entender o que elas falavam.

Serio eu era muito azarado mesmo. Justo quando estamos na piscina.

Deus me odeia.

Já estava começando a sentir a água entrar pelo nariz e boca, me desesperei me debatendo, e tentei subir, mais Bella ainda empurrava minha cabeça para baixo.

Merda! Elas tão trocando receitas?

Senti as mãos de Bella sair da minha cabeça e subi respirando com dificuldade. Ofeguei por ar, estava vermelho e nem conseguia falar.

- Edward, você está bem? – ela segurou meu rosto com as mãos e assenti freneticamente. Ainda não conseguia falar direito.

- Bella... – arregalei os olhos ouvindo a voz da minha mãe e olhei Bella implorando para ela não fazer de novo, mais ela fez, de novo estava embaixo da água.

Entrava água pelo nariz, boca, ouvidos, eu tava quase morrendo afogado aqui. E Bella continuava empurrando minha cabeça para baixo. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade ela me puxou de volta e cuspi um monte de água. Senti as mãos dela em meu rosto novamente me encarando preocupada.

- Gatinho, tudo bem? – assenti ainda respirando com dificuldade e ela me abraçou apertado, quase me sufocando, chacoalhei os braços para cima e ela me soltou sorrindo. – Desculpe. – começou a dar beijos em meu rosto.

- Podemos sair da piscina. – falei apressadamente, quando estava mais calmo e ela sorriu.

- Claro gatinho. Mais não acho que ela vai voltar.

- Não, não é por isso. É que estou traumatizado. – ela riu e sai apressadamente da piscina. – É serio, nunca mais entro em uma piscina. – peguei minha calça a vestindo rápido e ajudei Bella com a camisa e corremos para dentro da casa.

Assim que entramos subimos para o quarto e fomos direto para o chuveiro, entramos em baixo da água morna e ela me abraçou e ficamos nos olhando enquanto a água tirava o coloro do nossos corpos.

Abaixei o rosto roçando os lábios nos dela, e ela sorriu contra a minha boca, apertei seu corpo no meu, enquanto meus braços deslizavam por suas costas, até o seu bumbum, mais ela me parou.

- O que?

- Você, não está curioso, para saber o que sua mãe queria?

- Na verdade nem um pouco. – Bella riu e me afastou mais.

- Seus pais estão preocupados que não voltou.

- Mais, eu disse que ia sair com os rapazes.

- Mais, ela está desesperada atrás de você.

- Saco. – falei já saindo do banheiro e me secando rapidamente.

Bella ainda continuou lá, enquanto me vesti apressadamente. Minha roupa estava um lixo, molhada, meio suja de grama. Mais ou era ir assim, ou ir pelado

Minha mãe ia surtar, já o Sr. Black, ia adorar. Eca, senti uma arrepio e vesti a minha roupa apressadamente. A minha cueca ainda estava desaparecida.

Vesti a roupa sem ela mesmo. Já colocava o tênis, quando Bella saiu do banheiro enrolada na toalha. Ela deitou na cama ao meu lado. Terminei de me arrumar e dei um beijo rápido nela.

- Já vou.

- Ok. – fiquei parado sem saber o que fazer e ela riu me chamando com o dedo, fui até ela que agarrou minha camisa e colou a boca na minha me beijando com urgência, senti ela colocando algo em meu bolso traseiro, ou talvez só estivesse apertando minha bunda. Ela puxou meu lábio inferior entre os dentes e gemi baixinho.

- Agora vai, gatinho.

- Ok. Nos vemos depois.

Ela sorriu e suspirando sai apressado para fora de sua casa. Nosso dia juntos totalmente estragado. Sai da casa de Bella e olhei para os lados, não tinha ninguém na rua.

Como eu sou meio paranóico, me encostei na parede da casa, e ainda encostado caminhei para trás da casa, iria pelos fundos. Estava andando e já estava quase em casa e até agora ninguém me viu.

- O que você ta fazendo, gatinho?

- PQP! – resmunguei com a mão no peito e vi Bella me olhando confusa da janela do seu quarto.

Corei como o inferno, por ter sido pego em um dos meus momentos surtados e sorri sem graça, desencostando da parede coloquei as mãos nos bolsos dando uma olhada para os lados, conferindo que foi só ela que presenciou meu mico.

- Nada, só indo pra casa. – ela riu debruçada na janela.

- E por que ta indo pelos fundos? – dei de ombros.

- Sabe pra disfarçar. – ela riu e me mandou um beijo.

- Boa sorte com seu disfarce gatinho. – suspirei e vi ela sumindo para dentro do quarto.

Olhei em volta, ninguém a vista, voltei a me encostar na parede. E dei uma olhada para a minha casa e corri para lá. Abri a porta com cuidado pra não fazer barulho e corri para dentro. Comecei a subir as escadas quando ouvi a voz da minha mãe.

- Parado. – parei no segundo degrau e olhei para ela com um sorrisão.

- Oi mãe...

- Edward Anthony Cullen, onde estava?

- Com os rapazes. – ela estreitou os olhos para mim.

- Serio?

- É.

- Por quem eu falei com a Sra. Withlock e ela disse que você não esteve lá.

- Eu dormi nos MacCarty.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho? – ela me deu aquele olhar de mãe, sabe aquele de "te peguei na mentira".

- Bom, então você dormiu só com os pais de Emmett? Por que, Emmett estava nos Withlock.

- Oh.

- Então Sr. Edward Anthony Cullen, onde estava a noite toda? Sabe como fiquei preocupada. Achando que poderia estar nas ruas, drogado, tendo uma overdose. Liguei para seu celular e nada. – rolei os olhos.

- Mãe, desculpa. Eu estava com... – podia inventar uma mentira, ou contar uma meia verdade. Vi ela me olhando com expectativa, na certa esperava uma confissão de que me drogo.

- Com minha namorada. – serio eu quase pude ver o olhar de decepção dela.

- Namorada?

- É.

- Menina ou menino?

- PQP! Mãe!

- O que?

- Claro que é mulher. – ela deu um sorrisão.

- Estou tão feliz. Meu bebê namorando. – ela veio até mim apertando minhas bochechas.

- Mãe!

- Carl. Venha aqui.

- To indo. Que foi? – falou meu pai entrando no Hal de entrada. – Há ai está nosso fugitivo.

- Bem menos pai. – ele riu.

- Então onde passou a noite. Sua mãe quase chamou a policia.

- E por que não chamou?

- Ela teve medo da policia te achar, e você ser preso por porte de drogas.

- Mãe?

- O que? Poderia acontecer. Eu vi um caso assim semana passada, na TV. – rolei os olhos.

- Ok, ok. Então eu estava com minha namorada. Pronto satisfeitos?

- Namorada? – meu pai arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- É namorada.

- Menina ou menino.

- PQP! Vocês me odeiam, né? – meu pai riu e me abraçou pelos ombros.

- Estou brincando. Claro que é mulher, meu filhão é macho, como o pai dele. – vi minha mãe dando uma risadinha e "tigrão e tigresa" voltaram a minha mente, quase vomitei.

- É sou macho. Não me drogo. Agora posso subir?

- Não, não. – minha mãe veio apressada até mim. – E quando vai trazê-la em casa?

- Nunca.

- Edward?

- Só se eu fosse louco a traria aqui. Vocês na certa vão afugentar a menina. Deixa ela estar bem apaixonada por mim, que ai ela não vai se importar com suas loucuras. – ela bufou, mais deixou eu subir.

Assim que cheguei ao meu quarto suspirei. Serio minha família tem problemas, e nem anos de terapia vão me curar.

Tirei as roupas sujas e fui para o banheiro. Tomei um banho rápido, pois ainda estava com trauma de água.

Bem o mundo ia agradecer meu banhos rápidos hehe.

Voltei para o quarto, e enrolado na toalha mesmo me joguei na cama dormindo rapidamente.

Acordei no dia seguinte, meio grogue de sono. Já estava quase na hora do almoço. Fui para o banheiro, lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes, não sem antes dar uma mijada. Sai ainda nu do banheiro coçando a barriga...

- Oi gatinho.

- PQP! – de onde essa mulher veio? Olhei atônito Bella, que mordia o lábio e olhava gulosa para mim e corei.

- E muito bom por sinal. – falou olhando para meu corpo nu.

- O que faz aqui?

- Sua mãe te mandou chamar para almoçar.

- E você não bateu antes?

- Estava aberta. – assenti e sai caçando algumas roupas, percebi que Bella olhava minha bunda e corei mais ainda.

Rapidamente vesti uma bermuda e uma regata. Tentei ajeitar o cabelo passando as mãos nos fios bagunçados e a ouvi rir baixinho, e vir até mim.

- Sabe o que mais gosto em você? – neguei e ela mordeu o lábio sensualmente e começou a passar as mãos nos meus cabelos.

- Esse cabelo sexy como o inferno. – eu corei e ela riu ficando nas pontas dos pés e agarrou meu pescoço, colando a boca na minha em seguida. Gemi a abraçando pela cintura, moldando seu corpo no meu, enquanto sua língua explorava toda a minha boca em um beijo urgente.

Nos afastamos ofegantes, ela deu um selinho em meus lábios e se afastou já indo para a porta. A segui como um cachorrinho, que eu era quando estava com Bella.

O almoço foi normal, Bella não me atacou o que foi bom. Infelizmente a minha mãe fez o favor de contar que estou namorando, e melhor ainda uma mulher.

Lógico que ela fez o favor de ressaltar mais de uma vez, que duvidava da minha masculinidade.

Bella simplesmente me olhava e mordia o seu lábio carnudo, ela sabia muito bem que eu era homem.

Assim que Bella saiu, eu fui para meu quarto. Pensei em fazer o meu dever atrasado, mais fui impedido por meu pai entrando no meu quarto.

- Filho, podemos conversar?

- Claro, pai. Entra ai. – ele sorriu e sentou

Ficou um tempo em silencio e esperei ele falar. Ele continuava calado e comecei a ficar impaciente, meu pé batendo no chão, e mordia meu lábio, e nada do homem falar.

- Fala pai. – ele piscou e suspirou.

- Desculpe. É que não sei como começar essa conversa.

- Que conversa? – perguntei já desconfiado.

- Bem, agora você é um homem e namora...

- Arg, pai. Precisamos mesmo?

- Bem, você não é virgem, então só o que eu preciso dizer é que, não magoei a menina, e use proteção. – assenti concordando para ver se ele ia embora logo, quando parei de mover a cabeça.

- Pro... Proteção? – ele riu.

- É você sabe. Camisinha. Ver se ela toma pílula. Cuidado nunca é pouco. – falou sorrindo e saiu do quarto fechando a porta.

Meu estomago deu uma cambalhota.

Proteção?

Camisinha?

Pílula?

PQP!


	9. Chapter 9

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capitulo Nove**

PQP!

O que eu iria fazer?

Eu sou pai?

Ou poderia estar a caminho de ser?

Bella pode estar esperando um filho meu nesse exato momento.

Senti o ar faltar e comecei a ter um ataque de pânico, me apóie na janela.

Eu não estava conseguindo respirar. Puxei o ar com força e soltei de vagar, se controle Edward. Nada de entrar em pânico, pelo menos não antes de eu falar com Bella.

Mordi o lábio nervosamente e olhei de relance para a casa dela. Eu precisava falar com ela sobre nosso filho.

E pobre dessa criança, ia nascer em uma família louca como a minha. Sem contar como eu posso ser pai? Sou muito novo, o que vou ensinar pro moleque? E se for menina?

A minha cabeça parecia que ia explodir, eram milhões de coisas rondando por minha mente. Comecei a andar de um lado para o outro.

Eu realmente tinha que falar com ela, mais nos ainda não havíamos trocado celular. Eu poderia ir até sua casa, mais não dava para sair sem que meus pais me vissem.

Voltei a olhar pela janela e vi a arvore ao lado, Bella a pulou certa vez e não deveria ser tão difícil. Não é?

Caminhei até a janela, e a casa de Bella estava toda escura. Será que ela já estava dormindo? Bem ela teria que acordar, afinal íamos discutir o futuro do nosso filho.

Já ia me preparar para pular, mais olhei minhas pernas e fiz uma careta, eu ainda estava de shorts, e nem pensar que ia escalar uma arvore de shorts, minhas pernas iam ficar toda ralada. Olhei pelo quarto e vi minha calça da outra noite, ela ainda tinha manchinhas verdes, mais nem liguei e coloquei assim mesmo.

Pronto, agora podia ir. Fui até a janela, e mordi o lábio pensando seriamente em como pularia até o galho mais próximo, sem contar que ele parecia meio fraquinho e com a minha sorte não duvidava nada que ele se partiria.

Sentei na beirada da janela, e dei uma rápida olhada para a rua, estava vazia, me preparei para saltar. Pulei me agarrando a um galho, estava inteiro ainda. Um pouco cauteloso, tentei descer mais um pouco, e ouvi um crack, arregalei os olhos e em desespero tentei descer mais rápido, mais por estar escuro, pisei em falso e meu corpo caiu com um baque no chão duro.

- AI... – gemi me contorcendo e fiquei agachado, ninguém apareceu, ótimo, eu cai e não dei gritinho de mulher.

Já com a dor esquecida, ainda agachado, me rastejei até a casa de Bella, eu não podia bater na porta, meus pais podiam ouvir. Ok, estava sendo totalmente paranóico, mais era melhor prevenir.

Parei em frente à lateral da casa de Bella, fiquei em pé encostado na parede e olhei para os lados da rua, que ainda estava vazia.

Em frente à janela do quarto de Bella tinha uma treliça de madeira, acho que agüentava meu peso, esfreguei as mãos na calça e suspirei me preparando para subir, até agora estava fácil. Devagar comecei a subir e o negocio balançou, fiquei em pânico e tentei subir mais rápido, e ouvi um barulho estranho, mais não dei atenção e continuei a subir, quando estava quase lá em cima, ouvi o barulho de novo e estava quase na janela, quando a janela de repente abriu e Bella apareceu, só senti uma pancada na cabeça e cai com tudo no chão.

- Ouch... – gemi, não sabendo o que doía mais, a cabeça ou as costas.

Estava gemendo no chão, quando vejo os pés de alguém, e logo a mão dela em meu rosto.

- Deus... Edward, me perdoe, achei que era um ladrão.

- Tudo... Bem... – gemi apertando minhas costas e ela mordeu o lábio e me ajudou a levantar.

- Desculpa gatinho. – assenti ainda dolorido e caminhamos juntos para sua casa, ainda dei uma olhada para a rua, e não tinha ninguém, suspirando aliviado, entrei com Bella em sua casa.

- Com o que me bateu? – perguntei quando ela me ajudou a sentar no sofá.

- Uma frigideira. – fiz uma careta e toquei o topo da cabeça.

- Vai nascer um galo. – ela fez uma carinha de culpada e sorri a puxando para mim, ela caiu no meu colo, tremi um pouco por causa das costas, mais quando ela fez menção de se levantar a abracei apertado.

- Eu vou ficar bem.

- O que deu em você?

- Eu precisava falar com você.

- E por que não usou a chave?

- Que chave?

- A que te dei quando saiu daqui. – pensei por um momento, lembrando somente de quando Bella me apalpou e ri, ela devia ter colocado a chave no meu bolso.

- Do que está rindo?

- Da minha idiotice. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e suspirei. – Deixa pra lá. Nós precisamos conversar.

- Ok. O que houve?

- Bem... Er... Hmmm... – eu não sabia como começar e Bella esperava ansiosa, corei violentamente enquanto despejava as palavras. – Você está grávida?

- O que?

- Bem, é que a gente nunca usou proteção. – ela me encarou ainda em silencio e suspirei. – Se estiver tudo bem, a gente casa, e eu arrumo um emprego em alguma lanchonete, vai ver eu vou cuidar de você e do bebê... – Bella começou a rir e bufei.

Tudo bem que eu não passava de um adolescente, mais não precisava rir. Já comecei a me levantar, mais ela me abraçou e começou a beijar todo o meu rosto.

- Bella, Bella... – tentei pará-la, mais ela só sorria. Quando finalmente falou, eu estava mais confuso que normalmente.

- Você é tão doce, gatinho.

- Por quê? – ela sorriu mais.

- Por que a maioria dos adolescentes fugiria ao saber que a namorada está grávida.

- Oh, bem... – eu cocei a nuca e fiz uma careta quando meus dedos roçaram onde eu tinha levado à pancada, Bella suspirou e me deu um beijo rápido e saiu do meu colo.

- Venha, vamos por gelo nisso ai, depois conversar. – assenti e segurei sua mão e fomos juntos para a cozinha.

Bella foi até a geladeira pegando uma bandeja com gelo, e pegou um pano de prato e colocou alguns cubos e trouxe para mim colocando na minha cabeça, gemi baixinho e a carinha dela de culpada voltou, sorri e beijei sua testa.

- Não se preocupe Bella, eu que fui idiota. – ela sorriu.

- Você deve ter ficado muito apavorado para escalar minha janela. – dei de ombros.

- Isso por que você não viu o tombo da árvore. – ela arregalou os olhos.

- Edward! – rolei os olhos e eu mesmo segurei o pano em minha cabeça.

- Podemos conversar.

- Claro. – ela puxou uma cadeira, da pequena mesa da cozinha e sentou, lhe acompanhei, e a encarei.

- E então? Está, er grávida? – ela sorriu e segurou minha mão que estava sobre a mesa.

- Edward, eu sou uma mulher adulta, eu nunca teria relações com você sem estar protegida. Sei que fui um pouco afoita te agarrando, mais como você disse que era virgem, e eu tomo pílula, não me preocupei com doenças. – assenti mais aliviado.

- Então nada de ser papai. – ela riu.

- Está seguro, gatinho.

- Nossa, eu entrei em pânico. – ela riu mais e veio para meu colo.

- Eu sinto. Mais já que nunca tocou no assunto, imaginei que soubesse. – corei um pouco.

- Bem, quando estou com você eu não penso muito. – ela sorriu e beijou meu rosto, em seguida minha boca, sua língua infiltrou em minha boca, e gemi agarrando sua cintura, suas mãos entraram pela minha camisa e quase gritei de dor.

- Ouch... – ela parou imediatamente. E saiu do meu colo.

- Tire a camisa Edward.

- Tá apressada hoje. – ela rolou os olhos.

- Deixa de ser bobo, quero ver suas costas. – com um pouco de dificuldade tirei a camisa e Bella ofegou.

- Você está todo roxo.

- Também, eu caí duas vezes. – resmunguei e ela suspirou pegando minha mão.

- Venha, vou te dar um banho.

- Mesmo?

- Nada de se animar. É pra suas costas.

- Oh. – ela riu e me deixou em sua cama e foi para o banheiro, encher a banheira pequena que tinha lá.

Ela voltou alguns minutos depois e me ajudou a ficar de pé, se abaixou tirando minhas calças, e a cueca e fiquei nu a sua frente, a vi suspirar e voltar a ficar de pé. Segurando minha mão me puxou para o banheiro e me apontou a banheira cheia de espumas.

- Bella, banho de espumas é coisa de mulherzinha. – ela riu.

- Não seja bobo. Vai fazer bem pra suas costas. – ainda olhei meio torto para a banheira e ela suspirou.

- Se eu te fazer companhia você vai mudar de idéia?

- Com certeza. – ela sorriu e tirou as roupas e fiquei babando seu corpo nu. – ela sorriu e me fez entrar na banheira e depois sentou em meu colo.

Realmente a água fez super bem as minhas costas. Não sabia o que tinha na espuma, mais melhorou muito minhas dores.

- O que tem aqui?

- Alguns óleos que eu uso, sabe ser dançarina às vezes é dolorido.

- Hummm. – apoiei meu queixo em seu ombro e sem me dar conta comecei a passar as mãos por suas pernas, subindo e descendo, por suas coxas, rocei os polegares no interior de sua coxa, e senti Bella apertar minhas pernas com força e gemer baixo.

Sorri percebendo que acabei a provocando e continuei com as caricias, minhas mãos subindo cada vez mais, e passei o polegar em suas dobras, a senti tremer.

- Edward... – beijei seu pescoço, e deslizei um dedo em seu interior, enquanto meu polegar pressionava seu clitóris.

- Mais um... Por favor... – ela suspirou e ri baixinho colocando outro, meus dedos deslizavam por suas dobras, e meu pau estava super duro em sua bunda.

- Tá gostando? – mordisquei sua orelha e coloquei mais um dedo.

- Oh... Deus... Sim... – ri e chupei seu pescoço, enquanto deslizava meus dedos dentro dela, sem nunca deixar de brincar com seu clitóris.

Suas paredes apertaram meus dedos com força e aumentei as investidas, ela gemeu e jogou a cabeça para trás, beijei sua boca sentindo seu centro sugar meus dedos com força. Ela tremeu contra meu corpo e tirei os dedos, e levantei seu corpo e a penetrei.

- Oh... Edward... – ela gritou e gemi quando ficamos encaixados.

- PQP! – ela riu e segurou nas beiradas da banheira e começou a subir e descer sobre mim.

Meu pau pulsava, conforme seu núcleo mastigava meu membro, e sentia seu gozo cada vez mais próximo, agarrei seus seios, beliscando os mamilos, enquanto minha boca estava em seu ombro e pescoço, alternando entre lambidas e chupadas.

Bella gemia alto, enquanto continuava subindo e descendo por meu pau, cada vez mais inchado e pulsante. Gemi jogando a cabeça para trás, quando ela gemeu e seu sexo mordeu meu pau com força.

Meu gozo veio forte e rápido, e logo seguido pelo dela, que agarrou meus cabelos e ficou parada sobre mim. Abracei seu corpo e esperei minha respiração se normalizar.

Quando estávamos mais calmos, ela saiu de cima de mim, e se afastou um pouco, mais não muito e deitou a cabeça em meu ombro.

- Você ainda acaba comigo, gatinho. – sorri e abracei seu corpo.

Ficamos na banheira até nossos dedos estarem enrugados e saímos enrolados em toalhas.

Bella me empurrou para sua cama e me mandou deitar de costas. Fiquei deitado e senti algo úmido em minhas costas.

- O que está fazendo?

- Vou te massagear, sabe para melhorar.

- Com seus óleos?

- Sim. – assenti e abaixei o rosto deixando o de lado e senti as mãos dela nas minhas costas, onde ainda estava dolorido, mais bem menos, do que antes.

As mãos macias dela passeavam por minhas costas, tão leve que parecia que nem me tocava, a dor foi aliviando consideravelmente, e até fechei os olhos.

Suas mãos subiam e desciam por minhas costas, e gemi baixinho, seus dedos mágicos subiram para meu pescoço e ela massageou e em seguida meus ombros, suas mãos voltaram a descer, e descer, pulei quando senti apertando minha bunda e abri os olhos imediatamente me virando para ela que tinha um sorriso travesso.

- Ops. – eu ri e fiquei de barriga pra cima.

- Sabe, meu peito dói um pouco. – seu sorriso aumentou, e logo suas mãos estavam em meu peito, ela subiu por cima de mim, ainda enrolada na toalha, e mordi o lábio a vendo descer as mãos e se concentrar em minha barriga.

Ela mordeu os lábios, enquanto suas mãos desciam mais, fechei os olhos quando ela envolveu meu pau, e começou a massagear.

- PQP! – ela riu e abaixou um pouco o corpo e beijou meu peito, abri os olhos e suspirei quando ela levantou e a toalha soltou revelando seu corpo perfeito.

Ela mordeu o lábio e sorri a segurando pela cintura, ela sorriu e levantou um pouco e encaixou em mim. Gememos juntos, e suas mãos espalmaram em meu peito, enquanto ela cavalgava em cima de mim.

Subi minhas mãos por seu corpo, dando leves apertões, ela gemeu baixo quando segurei seus seios, e a puxei para baixo e os chupei, um depois o outro, ela ainda subia e descia sobre mim, e meu pau pulsava loucamente, e seu sexo me apertava com cada vez mais de força.

Continuamos nos movendo juntos, e nosso orgasmo cada vez mais perto. Puxei seu rosto para perto e a beijei, enquanto subia o quadril de encontro ao dela, ela gemeu em minha boca enquanto explodia em seu orgasmo, e a segui derramando dentro dela.

Ela caiu sobre mim, e abracei seu corpo, passeando os dedos por suas costas, e seu cabelo úmido. Senti ela beijar meu peito e me olhar sorrindo.

- Vamos precisar de outro banho.

- Pode ser de banheira?

[...]

Depois de outro banho, e mais uma sessão de pegação na banheira, e mais aliviado, por saber que não seria pai tão jovem, eu me esgueirei para fora da casa de Bella.

Lógico, que dei uma de paranóico, e fui no meu estilo missão impossível, quando cheguei em frente minha casa e parei em frente a porta, lembrei que como pulei a janela estava sem chaves.

PQP!

Olhei para a janela do meu quarto e em seguida para a árvore. Gemi internamente.

Lá vou eu tentar dar uma de homem aranha. Tenho que admitir, depois que conheci Bella, minha vida ficou cheia de ação.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capitulo Dez**

Caminhei pelos corredores da escola, meio torto. Minhas costas ainda estavam um pouco dolorida. Sem contar que para entrar no meu quarto eu me arranhei todo, subindo na bendita arvore.

Mais também eu era uma desgraça quando se tratava de toda essa merda que os moleques deviam saber. Sabe subir em arvore, empinar pipa, minha mãe me criava dentro de uma bolha.

Não me deixando quase trancado em casa. Dizia que o mundo era muito perigoso. Bem pelo visto ela já era louca desde aquela época.

Balancei a cabeça em desalento, se ela era daquele jeito naquela época, e agora estava assim, tinha medo de como seria daqui a alguns anos.

E o pior, como ela reagiria ao saber sobre mim e Bella. Ela iria pirar, dizer que Bella fazia parte de alguma gangue corruptora de menores.

Eu e Bella podíamos fugir, a idéia do México ainda estava viva em minha mente, só que agora levaria Bella comigo, deixaria o bigode crescer e mudaria o nome pra Ramirez, Bella teria que mudar o dela também, será que ela gostaria de se chamar Raimunda...?

- Ai. – reclamei quando trombei em alguém e segurei o corpo que chocou contra o meu. Abaixei o rosto e vi uma Tânia extremamente vermelha.

- Desculpe. – murmurei a soltando rapidamente.

- Tudo bem. – fiquei a olhando, e ela sorriu para mim.

- Eu não vi você. – falei coçando a nuca e o sorriso dela murchou.

- Oh, tudo bem, eu estava distraída também.

- Ok. – já ia me afastar, mais senti sua pequena mão segurando minha camisa.

- Edward? – virei para ela.

- O que? – olhei para onde ela segurava e ela me soltou rapidamente, e corou absurdamente e abaixou o rosto.

- Bem, eu... er... estava pensando, se você não quer ir ao baile comigo?

- Baile? – mordi o lábio. – Vai ter algum baile? – cocei a nuca e ela riu baixinho.

- Sim. O baile onde as garotas convidam.

- Oh. Bem, eu não vou poder ir.

- Por causa da mulher do clube? – perguntou baixinho e corei ao lembrar do que Bella disse para Tânia aquele dia.

- Bem, sim. Ela é minha namorada.

- Oh. Eu achei que fosse só uma coisa... – falou um pouco chateada.

- Mais não é. Ela é minha namorada.

- Mais ela é tão mais velha que você. – murmurou e bufei.

- Eu não acho. Agora preciso ir.

Me afastei rapidamente de perto dela, antes que dissesse alguma grosseira. Já me aproxima da minha sala quando vi Emmett e Jasper, em frente a sala e dei meia volta. Já imaginava as perguntas inconvenientes dos dois. E já me imaginava atingindo altos níveis de vermelhidão, com os comentários de Emmett.

Antes que eu conseguisse sumir pelo corredor senti a mão grande de Emmett em meu obro.

- Não adianta fugir. – bufei e dei meia volta voltando para a sala, e vi Jasper sorrindo, rolei os olhos.

- Agora temos aula. – resmunguei entrando e Jasper acenou pra mim e sussurrou um "boa sorte", agradeci, pois com certeza eu iria precisar.

Sentei em minha cadeira e Emmett ao meu lado me encarando com cara de idiota.

- O que?

- Estou esperando.

- Está de quantos meses. – falei baixo e ele bufou e meu deu um tapa na nuca. – Ai. – esfreguei a nuca e ele continuava me olhando.

- Está bem. Mais podemos falar disso no intervalo? – ele me olhou desconfiado e acabou assentindo.

O resto das aulas passaram rapidamente. Como a antes do intervalo, não tinha com nenhum deles, já me preparava pra fugir, mal o sinal bateu eu corri para fora da sala, na esperança de fugir das perguntas inconvenientes de Emmett.

Só não contava com a parede em forma de gente que me esperava em frente a porta, trombei com tudo contra Emmett caindo no chão, e vendo algumas meninas virem afobadas me ajudar.

- Eu to bem. – resmunguei sendo ajudado por algumas das lideres de torcida.

- Tem certeza Ed? – me olharam com os grandes olhos e me assustei.

Talvez Bella tivesse razão, e eu fosse bonito. Rum quem diria!

- Obrigada. – agradeci e sai rapidamente da sala, sendo seguido de perto por um Emmett risonho, e logo Jasper se juntou a nos. Bufei me afastando deles e indo para uma mesa qualquer.

- O que há com ele? – perguntou Jasper sentando ao meu lado, pelo jeito eles não me deixariam em paz.

- Ele caiu quando saia da sala.

- Riram de você? – Jasper colocou a mão no meu ombro, em sinal de solidariedade.

- Que nada. As meninas pareciam moscas em volta dele. – os dois riram e suspirei.

- Podemos mudar de assunto.

- Claro. Então quando ia nos contar da sua vizinha gostosa?

- Nunca. – falei me acomodando melhor na cadeira.

- Por quê?

- Por quê? Vocês viram ela. Nem pensar que ia mostrar a minha vizinha gostosa. Para ou vocês me roubarem ela, ou pior me zuarem até a morte. – ele riram e bufei.

Poxa Edward, você acha que nos faríamos isso com você?

- Acho. Principalmente você. – falei olhando diretamente para Emmett que riu.

- Mais nos temos namoradas. – se defendeu Jasper e arquei uma sobrancelha.

- Isso não impede Emmett de se mostrar. – Emmett assentiu e Jasper rolou os olhos.

- Ok. Nós entendemos, e vamos respeitar sua vizinha gostosa.

- Tudo bem. E pra informação geral, ela é minha namorada. – falei sorrindo e os dois me olharam chocados.

- Achei que era só curtição.

- Eu gosto dela. – admiti e ambos sorriram.

- Oh, olha Jasper, o nosso Edward está apaixonado.

- Que bonitinho.

- Calem a boca. – falei rindo e me levantando para ir pra próxima aula.

Eles me seguiram e fomos conversando o resto do caminho. Pelo menos pararam com as perguntas inconvenientes, lógico que Emmett não perdia a piada sempre que podia. Mas esse era Emmett.

[...]

O resto da semana passou rapidamente. Eu não consegui ver Bella de novo. O Que foi um saco, estava com saudades dela, não conseguia parar de pensar nela, em ficar com ela, não era apenas sexo, eu só queria olhar para seu lindo sorriso ou seu rosto quando ela tinha um pensamento malicioso.

Isso parecia meio gay, mais eu não me importava talvez os rapazes tivessem razão, e eu estaria apaixonado por Bella. Sorri com o pensamento. Minha mãe iria morrer quando soubesse.

Mais dona Esme teria que se acostumar, pois eu nunca me afastaria de Bella.

Estava deitado em minha cama de olhos fechados pensando nela quando ouvi uma batida na porta e vi minha mãe parada me olhando.

- Oi mãe, pode entrar.

- Tudo bem querido?

- Sim.

- Como vão as coisas. – dei de ombros e me sentando.

- Tudo bem. E com a senhora?

- Tudo ótimo.

- Que bom.

- E como andam as coisas com sua namoradinha?

- Tudo bem. – falei já meio cauteloso com a conversa dela.

- Hummm. Mamãe queria te pedir uma coisinha.

- O que? – para meu completo espanto ela tirou um potinho de trás das costas e sorriu enormemente.

- Pra você. – encarei o potinho e a olhei com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- O que...?

- Me devolva amanhã de manhã.

- Mãe? – ela rolou os olhos como se fosse óbvio.

- Amor, você faz xixi no potinho e depois devolve para a mamãe.

- Pra que?

- Pra fazer teste de drogas.

- PAI! – gritei e logo ele apareceu olhando para minha mãe já esperando a próxima loucura.

- O que foi agora? – levantei o potinho para ele ver, o que o fez encarar o potinho por alguns segundos e quando entendeu o que era começou a gargalhar.

- Você ta louca Esme?

- Mais Carl. Assim teremos certeza. – rolei os olhos.

- E ainda pergunta por que não trago a minha namorada aqui.

- Não é problema, eu arrumei um potinho pra ela também. – falou mostrando outro potinho e olhei perplexo para meu pai que ria ainda mais.

- PQP!

Sai do quarto deixando a minha mãe doida me chamando e meu pai rachando de rir. Não sem antes pegar a chave da casa de Bella e sair correndo para fora de casa.

Era muita loucura pra uma pessoa só.

Caminhei com as mãos nos bolsos e nem me preocupei em disfarçar, estava muito chocado com as loucuras da minha mãe. Entrei rapidamente na casa dela trancando a porta e subi para seu quarto.

Estava vazio e meio bagunçado, sorri vendo biquínis jogados na cama, mais meu sorriso sumiu assim que vi os tamanho e imaginei que ela dançasse só com aquelas roupas.

Odiava o lugar onde ela trabalhava, não queria minha Bella se exibindo por ai. Continuei olhando suas coisas, os livros, fotos e vi jogado sobre a cômoda a minha identidade falsa.

Um pensamento passou pela minha mente.

Não, Bella iria me matar.

Edward você é um homem ou um rato?

Mordi o lábio ainda encarando a identidade.

Ah que se dane.

A peguei e sai apressadamente da casa dela. Não sem antes ligar para um taxi.

Assim que ele chegou entrei rapidamente, e o homem de bigode e sotaque estranho sorriu para mim.

- Para onde rapaz?

- Boate Sensuale. – ele sorriu largamente.

- Vai se divertir garotão. – eu ri e relaxei no banco e dei uma breve olhada no crachá de identificação dele que ficava no painel do taxi. Estranhamente ele se chamava Ramirez.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capitulo Onze**

Assim que chegamos dei um até breve para o Ramirez que era gente boa. Me contou boas coisas do México, isso era bom, pois eu pensava seriamente em fugir para lá. E quem melhor pra te dar dicas, do que um conterrâneo.

Enfim quando cheguei até a boate vi a fila enorme, afinal era sexta feira e o movimento era grande. Mordi o lábio pensando se encarava a fila ou apelava para os meios de Emmett.

Bufei e fui para os fundos, bati na porta e um cara grandão me olhou desconfiado.

- A entrada é lá na frente rapaz.

- Eu sou amigo do Emmett. – sorri e ele pensou por um momento.

- Não conheço nenhum Emmett. – oh, a gente usou identidades falsas. Qual era o nome de Emmett?

- Kellan. – falei rapidamente e ele arqueou a sobrancelha. – Kellan Lutz. – confirmei e o cara riu.

- Ah sim. Sei quem é. Eu sou amigo de um cara que conhece ele. – arquei a sobrancelha confuso, mais dei de ombros e mostrei minha identidade, ele conferiu e me deixou entrar.

Sorri e entrei rapidamente, o lugar estava um pouco escuro com luzes coloridas e sensuais estava animado. Bem mais cheio que da ultima vez.

Fui calmamente até o bar e pedi uma cerveja. A garçonete sorriu amplamente para mim e sorri sem graça. Voltei a atenção para o palco onde uma ruiva dançava sensualmente. Era gostosa, mais estava mais interessado em saber se Bella já havia dançado.

Mais duas moças dançaram e eu já estava na quinta cerveja quando a musica mudou e vi ela entrando. Ela se movia sensualmente e fiquei babando em seu corpo.

Usava um robe preto curto e transparente, dançando ela foi tirando e revelando a lingerie vermelho rubro bem sexy e que deixava a maioria de suas curvas à mostra.

Fiquei vidrado nela, enquanto via ela dançar sensualmente, passeando as mãos pelo corpo, e em seguida ir para o poste e subir e descer nele.

Quando ela finalmente acabou pensei em ir atrás dela, assim que ela fosse para o camarim. Mais para a minha surpresa ela não foi, andou sensualmente e sentou no colo de um homem.

Eu vi vermelho. Sem pensar em mais nada fui direto até ela, minhas mãos fechadas em punhos, meus dentes trincados. Como ela deixava outro a tocá-la?

Ela é minha namorada PORRA.

Sentindo meu coração disparado e com ódio parei em frente a ela e o cara que apertava sua coxa, eles riam e quando ela me viu ficou pálida.

- Edward.

- Você... – eu nem conseguia falar, ela me olhou preocupada e veio em minha direção, mais me afastei.

- Edward...

- Você me usou.

- Não. Claro que não. – apontei para o cara que olhava tudo confuso.

- Então por que estava no colo dele?

- É meu trabalho Edward.

- Mais você disse que só dançava. – acusei e ela passou nervosamente as mãos pelo cabelo.

- Isa, o que está acontecendo?

- Agora não James. – ela resmungou e ele riu.

- O que esse moleque quer aqui? – eu trinquei os dentes e apontei o dedo pra ele.

- Moleque é o caralho. Eu sou namorado dela. – o cara riu.

- Isa, volte aqui, e deixe esse fedelho pra lá. – meu sangue ferveu e sem pensar eu pulei em cima dele.

A cadeira que ele estava foi ao chão e ambos caímos juntos. Seu corpo bateu contra o chão e o meu sobre o dele, segurei pela gola da camisa e lhe dei um soco, ele gemeu e me encarando com raiva bateu contra as minhas costelas.

Gemi de dor caindo para o lado e quando ele veio pra cima de mim, o empurrei com as pernas e voltei para cima dele. Mais antes que eu batesse senti minha orelha ser puxada.

- Ai, ai, ai...

- Vamos conversar. – ela falou brava e fiquei de pé, antes que déssemos um passo um homem alto de cabelos negros compridos nos parou.

- Isabella.

- Aro!

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Desculpe Aro... – ele olhava serio para Bella que se calou. Ele deu uma rápida olhada para mim e depois para o cara no chão e suspirou.

- Meu escritório, agora. – ela assentiu e olhou pra mim séria.

- Vai pro meu camarim. – ela mandou me empurrando e foi atrás do cara, o tal de Aro. Bufei saindo rapidamente, não ia pra camarim nenhum.

Comecei a andar rápido para fora quando senti alguém me puxando e dei de cara com a garçonete da outra noite.

- Olá. – falou sorrindo e sorri amarelo.

- Oi.

- Já vai, graçinha?

- Sim. Estou com pressa. – esperei que ela me soltasse, mais ela sorria e começou a passar a mão em meu braço.

- Não vá. Fique mais, a Isa está ocupada, mais eu não. – ela piscou para mim.

- Eu não posso. – ela sorriu e colou seu corpo ao meu, segurei seus ombros tentando afastá-la. – Desculpe senhorita... – ela riu alto.

- Você é realmente uma graçinha. – eu corei de leve e ela me abraçou pelo pescoço. – Não ligue para Isa, ela não vale a pena. – ela tentou me beijar e afastei o rosto, e acabou beijando minha bochecha, nesse momento vi Isabella me olhando com raiva e afastei a moça na hora, ela me olhou confusa mais assim que seguiu meu olhar riu.

- Só estava me divertindo, Isa.

- Sua vadia. – Bella gritou e para a minha surpresa e da moça pulou em cima dela, as duas caíram no chão e ficaram puxando os cabelos uma da outra.

O povo começou a se aglomerar para ver as duas brigando e fui empurrado para trás.

- Briga, briga, briga... – gritavam e comecei a acotovelar todo mundo pra entrar no meio da bagunça, quando cheguei ao centro Bella estava em cima da mulher e batia na cara dela.

Rolei os olhos e peguei Bella a jogando sobre os ombros. Ouve vários protestos, mais ignorei já indo em direção ao camarim dela, Bella se debatia, me mandando soltá-la.

Quando chegamos ao camarim eu a soltei e fiquei sério a olhando. Ela suspirou e foi se sentar e limpar a maquiagem do rosto. Sem olhar para mim, tirou as roupas e fiquei babando em seu corpo.

Não Edward. Ela estava no colo de outro. Fique firme.

Engoli em seco vendo ela nua, ela colocou rapidamente uma saia jeans e uma regata, calçou sandálias e vi ela jogando várias maquiagens na bolsa.

Ela olhou em volta e viu uma caixa e a pegou e começou a jogar todas as suas roupas, a olhei em silencio, enquanto ela fazia o que quer, que ela estivesse fazendo.

Assim que ela pegou tudo pegou a caixa e me fez segurá-la, e saiu do camarim, a segui em silencio. Ela saiu pelos fundos da boate e se despediu do cara grandão, fomos até seu carro que não estava muito longe.

Ela abriu o porta malas e coloquei a caixa, ela jogou a bolsa e fechou. Ainda em silencio ela entrou no carro, e achei que ela fosse me deixar ali sozinho. Mais ela somente destravou a porta e esperou.

Abri a porta e entrei rapidamente, assim que coloquei o cinto, ela meteu o pé no acelerador e dirigiu rapidamente. Ficamos em silencio durante todo o caminho.

Eu não sabia o que dizer e ela parecia sentir o mesmo. E se eu estivesse exagerando. Afinal Bella era streper, eu sabia disso. E ainda assim agi como um adolescente idiota.

Mais só de lembrar daquele cara a tocando, eu faria tudo de novo. Quando chegamos ela parou o carro e não se mexeu. Olhei para minhas mãos sem saber o que fazer.

- O que você estava pensando? – a voz dela soou brava e olhei para ela constrangido.

- Eu não estava pensando. – ela suspirou e deitou a cabeça no banco.

- Caramba Edward, era meu trabalho, eu não vou pra cama com ninguém, alguns riquinhos gostam de beber com as dançarinas, só isso. – cobri o rosto com a mão me sentindo um completo idiota.

- Desculpa Bella. Eu... eu só... eu não pensei quando te vi no colo dele, eu vi vermelho. Eu realmente não pensei. – ela sorriu de leve.

- Eu te entendo. Afinal não me contive quando vi Lauren grudada no seu pescoço. – eu sorri sem graça e ela riu e veio para meu colo.

- Desculpa. – falei enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço e senti seus dedos em meu cabelo.

- Tudo bem gatinho. – levantei o rosto sorrindo. Desde a confusão ela ainda não tinha me chamado de gatinho. Era meio gay, mais eu gostava quando ela me chamava assim.

- Então o que aconteceu? Sabe lá com o cara o tal de Aro? – ela suspirou e deitou a cabeça em meu peito.

- Ele me demitiu.

- O que? Merda, desculpa Bella... – ela riu e a olhei confuso.

- Tudo bem. Eu ia sair mesmo.

- Ia?

- Sim. Eu adoro dançar, mais não quero isso que planejei pra minha vida. Sabe eu estou estudando e agora posso arrumar um trabalho. Um onde você não arrume confusão. – eu corei e ela beijou meu rosto e em seguida minha boca.

Abracei seu corpo a colando a mim, sua bunda esfregou em meu pau e gemi contra sua boca, minhas mãos passearam pela lateral dos seios, as desci e apertei sua coxa a ouvindo gemer contra meus lábios.

- Edward. – ela ofegou separando nossos lábios e se apressou a tirar minha camisa, a ajudei e assim que me livre dela, sua boca estava em mim. Lambendo meu peito, chupando meu pescoço.

Gemi jogando a cabeça para trás, suas mãos ansiosas abriam minha calça e ofeguei ao sentir ela segurar meu membro. Sua boca voltou para minha me beijando com urgência enquanto sua mão acariciava meu pau.

- Bella... – gemi contra a sua boca e mordisquei seu lábio, minhas mãos ansiosas apertaram suas coxas e fui empurrando a saia para cima, coloquei a mão em seu centro e a senti úmida.

Rosnei afastando os lábios e comecei a beijar seu pescoço, afastei sua calçinha, para sentir sua umidade em minha mão. Ela gemeu jogando a cabeça para trás, e sem soltar meu pau que latejava por ela.

- Edward... – murmurou baixinho e chupei sua pele, enquanto a penetrava com um dedo. Ela gemeu alto e voltei a beijá-la, sentindo meu dedo deslizar fácil em seu interior encharcado.

- Mais... – ela murmurou contra meus lábios e obedeci colocando mais um dedo. Ela moveu os quadris de encontro a minha mão gemendo baixinho.

Pressionei seu clitóris com o polegar e ela gritou contra meus lábios, me beijando com força em seguida. Sua mão largou meu pau inchado e pulsante e quando separou nossos lábios estava ofegante.

- Me foda Edward. – ela pediu e gemi. Segurei sua cintura e a ajudei a sentar em meu pau. Ambos gememos quando nos unimos, seu centro quente e úmido apertou meu pau e joguei a cabeça para trás em abandono.

Ela agarrou meus ombros e se moveu sobre mim, rosnei ao sentir meu seu calor envolvendo meu pau que já pulsava. Ela continuou se movendo sobre mim, seu centro engolindo meu pau lenta e tortuosamente.

Agarrei sua bunda com as mãos e apertei, ela gemeu e sua boca voltou a atacar meu pescoço, lambendo e chupando minha pele.

Gemi e comecei a movê-la sobre mim, meu pau entrando rápido e forte em seu centro quente e apertado.

- Oh... Edward... – ela gemeu jogando a cabeça para trás. Rebolando sobre mim. Gemi também sentindo meu pau pulsar com mais força, ao ser mastigado por seu núcleo. Ela cravou as unhas em meus ombros a medida que chegávamos ao ápice.

Ambos gritamos quando explodimos com força. Ela me beijou ainda se movendo sobre mim, ate não ter mais força e seu corpo caiu sobre o meu.

A abracei apertado e beijei seu ombro. Ficamos alguns minutos em silencio. Quando estávamos mais calmos ela saiu do meu colo e foi para seu banco se ajeitando. Fiz o mesmo que ela e nos olhamos sorrindo.

Bella suspirou e saiu do carro a imitei e dei uma rápida olhada em minha casa. Estava tudo escuro. Ajudei Bella a pegar as coisas no porta malas e as levei ate sua casa.

- Passa a noite comigo, gatinho? – ela pediu e assenti animado.

- Claro. – ela sorriu e fechou a porta me puxando para dentro.

[...]

Não fizemos muita coisa pelo resto da noite. Somente ficamos abraçados, até adormecer.

Acabei acordando de madrugada, os acontecimentos da noite ainda eram recentes. Eu me sentia confuso, mais uma coisa eu estava começando a perceber que eu estava me apaixonando por ela.

Eu nunca havia sentido tanto ciúmes. Só de pensar que ela preferia outro meu sangue ferveu. Eu nunca fui um cara violento, mais naquele momento eu só queria matar o infeliz que tocou nela.

Levantei da cama e fui até a janela tomar um pouco de ar. A abri sem fazer barulho para não acordar Bella, e me apoiei no batente.

Eu nunca tinha me apaixonado e não sabia direito o que fazer. Talvez eu devesse pedir conselhos para Emmett? Não melhor Jasper, ele é menos inconveniente.

Suspirei e olhei para frente dando de cara com a janela aberta do meu quarto. Ouvi Bella ronronando e sorri, comecei a fechar a janela quando vi algo se mexer em meu quarto.

Forcei a vista e vi uma pequena luz e meu pai me encarar em choque. Me abaixei com tudo no chão tentando me esconder.

PQP! Será que ele me viu? Será que me reconheceu?

- Edward? – ouvi a voz dele gritar e gelei.

Eu tava lascado!


	12. Chapter 12

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capitulo Doze**

Forcei a vista e vi uma pequena luz e meu pai me encarar em choque. Me abaixei com tudo no chão tentando me esconder.

PQP! Será que ele me viu? Será que me reconheceu?

- Edward? – ouvi a voz dele gritar e gelei.

Eu tava lascado!

- Edward! – ele gritou de novo e andei me engatinhando para longe da janela.

Talvez ele não tivesse me visto. Sim ele não viu. Por favor que ele não tenha me visto. Ficou um silencio algum tempo e de repente ouvi meu celular tocando.

Entrei em desespero e sai pelo quarto engatinhando tentando achá-lo, achei minha calça no chão e peguei o celular no bolso e ele escorregava das minhas mãos e ele não parava de tocar.

PQP!

Quando finalmente consegui segurar firme nas mãos ele parou. Ainda em pânico fui ate a cama e balancei Bella a chamando baixinho.

- Bella, Bella...

- Hummm... o que? – ela sentou assustada e olhou em volta. – Edward...?

- Aqui. – sussurrei e ela continuou procurando. – Aqui em baixo. – ela virou para o som da minha voz.

- Edward... – falou alto e coloquei o dedo em meus lábios pedindo silencio. – O que? – ela sussurrou.

- Meu pai me viu. – ela me olhou como seu eu fosse louco, e de repente seus olhos se arregalaram.

- OMG! E agora?

- Vai até a janela e vê se ele ainda ta lá. – ela assentiu e levantou da cama, olhei seu corpo e a puxei a fazendo cair sobre mim.

- Quer me matar.

- Veste uma roupa. – ela corou e ri.

- Ok. – ela pegou a minha camisa e foi cautelosa até a janela. Vi ela tampar a janela com seu corpo e fiquei observando.

- Oi Carlisle. – ela acenou, e gelei.

PQP! Ele ia me mata, ou pior contar para minha mãe.

Por favor Deus, eu nunca pedi nada. Ok eu já pedi, mais faz tempo que não peço nada, exceto mês passado. Mais eu queria muito o carro, e o senhor nem me ajudou a tirar nota boa em historia. Convenhamos ta me devendo.

Então alivia meu lado e não deixa meu pai contar para minha mãe. Eu não quero ir pra uma clinica de reabilitação, o senhor sabe que ela fará isso.

O senhor conhece a criatura. Afinal o que estava pensando quando a fez? Tinha usado drogas por acaso...

- Edward...? – senti Bella me balançando e levantei o rosto confuso.

- O que?

- Você estava rezando? – olhei para minhas mãos e vi que estavam juntas, e nem tinha percebido. Corei e me levantei.

- Bem... Er... – ela riu e foi para a cama, não sem antes tirar a camisa.

- Vem gatinho. Seu pai disse que não era nada. – suspirei aliviado e fui para cama deitando por trás dela e a puxando contra meu corpo.

Seu corpo se moldou ao meu e gemi, ao sentir sua bundinha roçar em meu pau.

- PQP! – sussurrei contra seu ouvido e ela riu baixinho, ondulando seu corpo com meu, meu pau ficou duro na hora.

- Hummm, perdi o sono. – falou baixo e gemi, enquanto acariciava seus seios e ela rebolou contra mim.

- Deus... – gemi entre dentes, ela riu e pegou uma das minhas mãos e começou a subir pelo seu corpo, meus dedos roçando em seus seios e pescoço, ela chupou meu dedo.

Gemi baixo e ela continuou segurando minha mão, só que agora descendo, roçou em seus seios e desceu por sua barriga, descansou minha palma em sua entrada e ambos gememos.

Sua bundinha roçou em meu pau novamente e pressionei seu clitóris. Ela ofegou e levou um dedo em seu interior gemendo em seguida.

Sorri contra seu pescoço e lambi sua pele quente e a acompanhei, colocando outro dedo em seu núcleo úmido e quente.

Ela moveu os quadris contra nossos dedos enquanto entravamos e saiamos de seu interior. Com a outra mão massageei seus seios, beliscando os mamilos túmidos. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e beijei sua boca com avidez.

Seu interior mastigava nossos dedos, e seu clitóris estava duro e inchado. Aumentei as investidas acompanhado por ela, que gemeu quando seu centro pulsou.

Tirei a mão dali e lambi os dedos, ela sorriu me olhando e sua mão foi até meu pau o guiando para seu núcleo pulsante.

- Oh... oh... – ela gemia a cada centímetro do meu pau entrando em seu calor, eu estava da mesma forma, sentindo seu calor, seu prazer envolvendo meu pau.

- Edward...

- Bella...

Gememos o nome um do outro. Nessa posição meu pau era esmagado por seu núcleo, segurei seu quadril e investi contra sua bucetinha. Ela gemeu e empinou a bundinha e meu pau deslizou fundo em seu calor.

- PQP...

- Oh... Edward... – comecei a investir rápido e forte contra sua entrada, meu pau pulsava ansiando a liberação, ela gemei alto, enquanto eu beijava seu pescoço e seu ombro.

- Tão... fodidamente apertada... – gemi sentindo sua bocetinha mastigar meu pau com força, seu corpo tremia contra o meu.

- Deus... Edward... – ela gritou quando seu corpo tremeu e sua entrada pulsou contra meu pau.

Meu pau tremeu e pulsou e senti meu gozo saindo em jatos, enquanto ela amolecia em meus braços, e sua bocetinha molhava meu pau.

Ficamos abraçados, esperando nossos corpos se acalmarem, mais acabamos adormecendo.

[...]

- Quer café? – ela me ofereceu enquanto eu comia um pedaço de bolo, já era de manhã e eu estava pronto para ir pra casa.

- Não. – ela assentiu e foi colocar a cafeteira na pia, quando ela voltou eu a segurei pela cintura a puxando para meu colo. Ela riu e deitou a cabeça em meu ombro.

- O que você vai fazer agora?

- Terminar o curso que estava fazendo. E eu já tinha um trabalho em vista. Não paga tão bem quanto a boate. Mais vai dar pra me virar.

- Sabe... er... se você quiser voltar a dançar, eu vou me comportar. – falei me sentindo mal. Ela riu e beijou meu peito.

- Não. Eu cansei daquela vida.

- Graças a Deus. – suspirei aliviado e ela riu saindo do meu colo.

- Vai pra casa antes que sua mãe chame a policia. – fiz uma careta, mais me levantei.

- Posso voltar mais tarde? – ela enlaçou meu pescoço e ficou na ponta dos pés.

- Sempre. – beijou de leve os meus lábios e abracei sua cintura.

- Sabe eu quero contar para meus pais.

- O que?

- Sobre nos. – ela me soltou e sorri a abraçando. – Você não quer?

- Eu... você sabe que eu sou mais velha. Seus pais podem ser contra... – ela parecia nervosa e sorri e beijei sua boca. Quando separamos os lábios ela me olhava ansiosa.

- Eu não ligo. Eu já agi como um idiota. Ta na hora deles saberem. – ela sorriu largamente e ficou na ponta dos pés voltando a me beijar.

- Contamos quando você quiser. – sussurrou baixinho e ri beijando seus lábios com ardor.

[...]

Sai da casa de Bella pela porta dos fundos. Assim que ela estava longe de vista me encostei na parede e fui até a minha casa. Dei uma rápida olhada e abri a porta dos fundos da cozinha.

Estava vazia. Eles já deviam ter saído para o clube. Mais calmo peguei uma maça que estava na travessa sobre a mesa e fui para meu quarto.

Subi as escadas correndo e me sentia feliz. Agora só precisava de um jeito para contar aos meus pais sobre Bella.

Cheguei ao meu quarto e abri a porta, enquanto mordia a maça parei com ela na boca ao ver meu pai em minha cama sentando.

- Hei pai.

- Olá Edward. – ele estava serio e engoli em seco.

- Cadê mamãe?

- Ela foi ao clube.

- Ah... er... quer ficar sozinho? – perguntei sem saber o que fazer e ele se levantou, dei um passo para trás e bati as costas no batente da porta.

- Não. Precisamos conversar.

- Ok.

- Feche a porta. – falou sombrio e assenti meio nervoso. Fechei a porta e continuei encostado nela.

- Er... pai, o que está...? – ele ergueu a mão para eu ficar quieto.

- Aonde passou a noite?

- No Emmett. – falei rapidamente.

- Tem certeza?

- Er... sim?

- Então eu vou ligar para os pais dele.

- Por que? Não acredita em mim? – falei esfregando as mãos meio ansioso. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e colocou a mão em meu ombro e me levou até a cama e me fez sentar.

- Sabe, aconteceu uma coisa engraçada ontem.

- Mesmo?

- Sim. Eu vim a seu quarto dar boa noite. Mais você não estava. Ai olhou pela janela e vi você na casa de Bella. – comecei a rir meio histericamente e ele me olhou serio e me calei.

- Então, achando que estava louco, eu ligo pro seu celular, e qual a minha surpresa ao ouvir o seu toque vir lá da casa de Bella novamente. Você faz idéia de por que isso?

- Ah... Er... Hehe... – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e mastiguei os lábios.

- Bem, já que você não faz idéia. Talvez sua mãe faça?

Minha mãe? Meu rosto ficou branco e meu coração falhou uma batida e fiquei de pé agarrando os ombros do meu pai.

- Pelo Amor de Deus não conta pra ela. Eu vou contar, mais eu não quero ir pra uma clinica de reabilitação. – ele me olhou confuso. – Você sabe que ela faria. – ele riu.

- Sim, é bem capaz. – ele suspirou e deu um tapa em minha nuca. – O que você estava pensando. Transando com a vizinha. Por Deus Edward...

- Não, não foi assim. Bem no começo talvez, mais eu gosto dela e ela de mim.

- Filho, ela é mais velha...

- Não eu realmente gosto dela. Pai acredite eu amo ela. – falei e arregalei os olhos.

PQP! Eu amo ela.

Sorri como bobo. E meu pai sorriu também e me abraçou.

- Então se é assim, estou feliz por você.

Obrigada pai. Não vai contar pra mãe?

- Não. Prefiro que você conte.

- Eu falei com Bella já, vamos contar logo. – ele assentiu e voltou a me abraçar. E ficamos conversando sobre Bella.

[...]

Já era noite quando sai de casa e fui até a dela. Não vi ninguém na rua, mais ainda sim preferi ir pelos fundos. Entrei direto e a achei na sala vendo TV.

- Oi. – falei chamando sua atenção, ela sorriu quando me viu e esticou os braços, fui até ela e deitei sobre ela no sofá.

- Oi, gatinho. – sorri e senti seus lábios sobre os meus e suas mãos em minhas costas, e descendo em seguida para a minha bunda e apertou.

Separei nossos lábios e a olhei arqueando uma sobrancelha. Ela sorriu safada e ri voltando a beijá-la. Suas mãos entraram por dentro da minha calça e ofeguei quando ela apertou mais minha bunda.

- AAAAAAAAAAH. – ouvimos um grito e ambos olhamos para a porta onde minha mãe estava paralisada olhando para nos.

Bella tirou as mãos de dentro da minha calça e levantei rapidamente.

- Vamos fugir para o México.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capitulo Treze**

**Pov. Bella**

Não acreditava na petulância daqueles homens, só por que era uma mulher solteira, morando sozinha isso fazia de mim uma vadia? Pensei irritada enquanto xingava aqueles homens nojentos.

Onde estava o cavalheirismo, homens hoje em dia não podiam ver um bunda que já pensavam em fodê-la. Como seu eu fosse dar para eles. Com certeza andam vendo muito filme pornô, pois só lá é que a mulher da pra mundo todo.

Idiotas.

Sentei em uma das minhas muitas caixas de livros e suspirei. O que eu faria agora. Teria que passar o sábado todo carregando caixas. Mais eu sempre fui sozinha e não era agora que as coisas iam mudar.

Vamos lá Isabella, você já devia estar acostumada. Já me preparava para começar o árduo trabalho, toda a minha alegria de ter a minha primeira casa própria em um bairro bom fora esquecida.

- Hey. – ouvi alguém me chamar e suspirei, com certeza era outro tarado. Mais qual a minha surpresa ao ver o cara mais lindo que já vi me olhando, era alto com ombros largos, magro mais ainda sim tinha um corpo interessante e o rosto. Deus que beleza, os olhos verdes o queixo másculo e a boca linda, e os cabelos, eram de uma cor diferente bronze talvez, e estavam totalmente bagunçados como se tivesse acabado de fazer sexo selvagem. Só que ele estava com uma expressão estranha.

- Você está bem? – perguntei dando um pequeno sorriso e ele corou? OMG, sim ele corou. As bochechas rosadas e as orelhas vermelhas, o que lhe davam um ar de inocência perfeita. Ele abaixou o rosto e passou a mão no canto da boca.

- Sim... Sim, me chamo Edward, sou seu vizinho. – ele falou rapidamente e ri.

- Isabella. – falei e ele ficou me encarando sorri mais. – Bem o que você quer Edward?

Ele pareceu pensativo por um momento. O que ele estaria pensando?

- Bem, pensei em oferecer ajuda. – ele falou olhando para as caixas e bufei, tinha até esquecido do acontecido.

- Não sei se posso te pedir para me ajudar. Não quero estragar seu sábado. – falei sinceramente, mais ele negou freneticamente.

- Não, eu estava de bobeira em casa mesmo.

- Ok então mãos a obra. – falei animada por ter ajuda desse homem lindo, e indiquei as caixas ele parecia com dificuldade mais se fez de forte e as carregou mesmo assim.

Ele me ajudou a tarde toda, carregando tudo para dentro. Em certo momento eu ele tirou a camisa e estava babando em seu peito perfeito.

Eu estava deslumbrada por ele que se esforçava pra carregar as caixas, desejando jogá-lo em minha cama e deixá-lo fazer o que quisesse comigo. Mais ele, não era um tipo galinha, o que era estranho, pois era muito lindo mesmo. Ele era gentil e doce. E não deu em cima de mim nenhuma vez, até verifiquei se era casado, mais nenhum sinal de aliança.

Então ele só devia ser um cavalheiro mesmo, o que me deixou mais encantada por ele do que nunca.

Quando ele depositou a ultima caixa no chão do meu quarto e secava o suor da testa com a camisa eu só pensava em lambê-lo. E a me ver o encarando ele corou novamente.

Deus ele era uma tentação.

Em certo momento ele me perguntou por que eu expulsei os caras da mudança, fui completamente honesta com ele. E vi seu rosto ficar vermelho brilhante ao contar as intenções dos caras.

O que o deixou simplesmente tentador. Eu ri do seu constrangimento, sem perceber eu estava quase o atacando. Estava preste a beijar a sua boca linda quando a campainha nos interrompeu.

Amaldiçoei o maldito, e sai pisando duro, só esperava que fosse rápido. estava ansiosa para provar cada pedaçinho de Edward.

Mais ao abrir a porta dei de cara com a mulher simpática que era minha vizinha.

- Olá. – cumprimentei e ela sorriu.

- Seja bem vinda. – sorri mais.

- Obrigada. Sou Bella.

- Esme, moro na casa ao lado com meu marido Carlisle e meu filho Edward.

- Filho?

- Sim, meu bebê. – eu ri. Deus eu tinha um garotinho em meu quarto. Mais isso não mudava nada eu queria agarrá-lo e lambê-lo.

Deus desde quando eu sou tão tarada.

- Deve ser uma família linda.

- Oh sim. Não sei o que faria sem os meus garotos. Mais você deve conhecê-los. Amanhã, almoce conosco.

- Eu... – antes que eu continuasse, ela voltou a falar enquanto olhava em direção a escada.

- Edward o que faz aqui? – sorri para ela.

- Ele me ajudou com a mudança. Seu filho é um doce. – ela olhou desconfiada para ele e em seguida sorriu para mim.

- Mais um motivo para você aceitar o almoço querida. – falou ainda olhando Edward.

- Eu vou adorar. – acabei dizendo e me despedi dela. Infelizmente não pude mais ficar com Edward. Ele saiu se despedindo de mim rapidamente, mais segurei sua mão e sussurrei em seu ouvido para me chamar de Bella. Lógico que o provoquei o que o deixou levemente ofegante.

Assim que ele se foi corri para meu quarto, ou melhor, meu banheiro precisava de um banho gelado. Esse garoto ia tirar todo o meu juízo, e olha que eu nunca tive muito.

[...]

Acordei na manhã seguinte um pouco molhada e suada. Deus minha mente me voltou louca com imagens de Edward sobre mim, eu sobre ele. Eu nunca tinha ficado tão interessada em um cara tão rápido

Ainda mais um adolescente. Algumas garotas do trabalho já haviam comentado que eles são fogosos. O que só me deixava mais doida para prová-lo todo.

Ainda um pouco quente pelos meus sonhos eu levantei e fui até a janela a abrindo. Precisava tomar um ar puro.

Mais qual a minha surpresa ao ver que meu quarto ficava de frente para o de Edward, e o melhor ele estava se tocando. Sua mão rodeando seu membro que parecia grande e groso.

Sua mão subindo e descendo por seu cumprimento, lambi os lábios imaginando como seria tê-lo em minha boca, sentir seu gosto. Minhas pernas estavam tremulas e eu estava úmida e ansiando por estar lá com ele.

-PQP Bella que boquinha. – ele exclamou com um gemido.

- MERDA. – xinguei, ele estava pensando em mim?

Nessa hora ele parou de se tocar e olhou em volta e se levantou. Deus ele era grande, meu centro pulsou de desejo. Ele parou de andar e olhou diretamente para mim, levou alguns segundo para notar que eu o encarava e babava por seu lindo pau.

Totalmente vermelho ele cobriu seu membro e correu fora da minha vista. Suspirei e sorri como boba. Precisava desse homem imediatamente.

[...]

Já era quase uma quando bati na porta da casa dele. Estava ansiosa para vê-lo, me sentia uma adolescente de novo. Ou melhor, uma criança que ia ver o papai Noel. No caso eu queria algo muito melhor. E fiquei animada ao ver meu presente abrir a porta totalmente, corado.

- Boa tarde Isabella.

- Ola Edward. – beijei sua bochecha e em seguida sua orelha, enquanto sussurrava baixinho - Me chame de Bella. – e mordiscava seu lóbulo, ele tremeu e prendeu a respiração. Sorri e me afastei ao ouvir Esme se aproximando.

Fui apresentada ao pai de Edward, que era tão bonito quanto ele. Um homem alto com cabelos loiro, o mesmo queixo e lábios de Edward. Os cabelos e os olhos ele puxou de Esme.

Fiquei sabendo um pouco sobre eles, enquanto falava de mim. Carlisle era medico e Esme era dona de casa e mãe em tempo integral. Já Edward estava no ensino médio ainda.

Deus, eu estava louca para dar pra um adolescente. Mais quem se importava, era só olhar para Edward que entendia. Ele era uma delicia.

Assim que acabamos de comer ele correu para o quarto. Continuei conversando com os Cullen, Esme era ótima muito divertida e Carlisle um doce. Mais eu queria mesmo era ver Edward.

Inventei uma desculpa para ir ao banheiro e fui atrás dele, achar seu quarto foi fácil, ele nem percebeu quando entrei, se cobria com o travesseiro e sorri traçando a porta e fui para sua cama.

Fiquei olhando pra ele, e meus olhos caíram em sua calça, a curiosidade me tomou e toque seu membro, enquanto deslizava o zíper para baixo. Ele tirou o travesseiro do rosto e me olhou em choque.

- PQP! – ele falou alto e ri ficando sobre ele e terminando de tirar sua calça.

- Que boquinha suja Ed. – ele engoliu em seco e continuei afastando suas calças.

- Bella... Er... É... – ele gaguejava sem tirar os olhos do que eu fazia.

- Sabe você estava mais falante de manhã. – ele corou violentamente e tampou o rosto com o travesseiro novamente. Sorri enquanto deixava sua cueca a mostra e tocava seu pau ainda sob o tecido.

- Sabe, da minha janela não deu pra ver o tamanho. E eu fiquei tãooo curiosa. – falei manhosa e ele gemeu.

- Er Bella... – ele começou mais eu estava mais curiosa em ver seu tamanho, tirei seu membro pra fora e suspirei, era grande e groso. Minha boca salivou.

- Hum Edward, você é maior do que eu pensava. – ele corou novamente.

- E - e isso é bom? – perguntou timidamente e sorri maliciosa já acariciando seu membro.

- Com certeza. – e já não agüentando mais abaixei e o chupei. Que delicia.

Lambi e chupei aquele membro maravilhoso por alguns minutos, mais ele veio rápido, e engoli seu gozo, sentindo seu prazer em minha boca, enquanto ele mordia o travesseiro. Quando terminei guardei seu lindo membro de volta na calça e sorri para ele. E dei um beijo sobre a calça.

Subindo em seguida em cima dele e o beijei. Naquele momento sabia que ele era meu. E eu estava louca por ele.

Depois disso as coisas aconteceram rápidas demais. Eu tirei a virgindade dele, do meu gatinho e a cada minuto que passávamos juntos eu ficava mais e mais apaixonada por ele.

Mais tinha medo de ele não sentir o mesmo. Afinal Edward era lindo e jovem, e eu não passava de uma dançarina de boate.

Mais as coisas finalmente estavam se encaixando. Ele queria me apresentar para seus pais. Eu sempre disse a ele que tudo não passava de brincadeira, que só estávamos nos divertindo.

Mais eu queria mais. Queria que ele me amasse.

E agora tudo estava indo pro espaço.

Merda!

Era a única palavra que rodeava a minha mente agora.

Por que eu não tranquei a porta mesmo?

A claro por que ainda lembro do meu gatinho, despencando do segundo andar. Cá entre nos ele é lindo, mais não é muito inteligente.

Tirei rapidamente minhas mãos dele e continuei olhando Esme. Ela não se movia, será que ela tinha entrado em choque. Olhei para Edward e ele passava nervosamente as mãos pelos cabelos, os deixando mais e mais bagunçado.

As palavras que ele proferiu a pouco não faziam o mínimo sentido pra mim. Por que ele queria ir pro México?

Na verdade era uma boa idéia. Iria me mudar pra lá, quando Edward fosse maior de idade, eu voltaria para buscá-lo.

Ainda me lembrava da primeira vez que vi Edward, lindo, alto e tímido. O que me deixou cada vez mais encantada por ele.

E aos poucos fui me apaixonando por meu gatinho. Sabia que esse dia chegaria mais não esperava essa reação de Esme. Ok talvez esperasse.

Sem saber o que fazer voltei a sentar enquanto Edward foi tentar acalmar sua mãe que continuava parada como uma estatua.

- Mãe? – Edward balançava os ombros dela nervosamente e fui até ele.

- Dá um tapa na cara dela. – falei de perto.

- O que?

- Ela ta em choque.

- Eu não posso dar um tapa na minha mãe.

- Quer que eu de?

- Lógico, ai é que ela não vai te aprovar como nora. – sorri como boba e vi ele corando.

Ele sempre fazia isso quando falava demais. Beijei sua bochecha e ele sorriu para mim.

- OMG! – Esme gritou nos assustando. – Você ta grávida?

- O que?

- Você está? – Edward me olhou apavorado e rolei os olhos.

- Edward, já conversamos sobre isso.

- OMG! Meu bebê, vai ser pai, e que exemplo vai dar para seu filho. Um pai drogado.

- Eu não sou drogado. – Edward resmungou mais ela o ignorou.

- E eu sou jovem pra ser avó. Ainda nem aprendi a tricotar. A fazer biscoitos com gotas de chocolates.

- Mais o que isso tem haver?

- Pra tricotar sapatinhos. E crianças adoram biscoitos com gotas de chocolate.

- Ah. Faz sentido. Hey por que nunca fez essas coisas pra mim? – falou Edward e abri a boca em choque.

OMG! Eles eram loucos.

Voltei para o sofá e fiquei observando eles discutirem sobre o futuro do filho que não existia.

- O que está acontecendo? – falou Carlisle, mais os dois ainda estavam discutindo, chamei ele pra entrar e ele sentou ao meu lado.

- Oi.

- O que é isso?

- Eles tão discutindo a minha gravidez.

- Você tá grávida?

- Não.

- Eles sabem?

- Eu acho que sim. – ele rolou os olhos e depois de mais alguns minutos se cansou e foi até eles.

- Esme?

- Carl. Edward esta usando dragas e engravidou Bella. – falou chorosa e rolei os olhos.

- Eu não sou drogado caralho. – reclamou Edward e ela o ignorou e veio até mim e segurou minhas mãos.

- Bella, saiba que a apoiaremos em tudo. Encontrará em nos uma família.

- Esme, eu não to grávida.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho.

- Mais se não tiver, eu tenho um potinho extra que o Edward não quis.

- O que? – olhei para Edward que negou com a cabeça.

- Ah é pra teste de drogas. – olhei de novo para Edward que cobria o rosto com as mãos.

- Ok. – Esme arregalou os olhos e levantou de repente.

- OMG! Edward, você traiu sua namorada. Tadinha da moça.

- Mãe, Bella é minha namorada. – ela me olhou e sorriu.

- Bem vinda à família.

- Obrigada.

- Vou buscar o potinho pra você.

- Pai.

- Esme.

- Tá bom. – ela assentiu e piscou pra mim.

Deus eu estava entrando em uma família de loucos.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capitulo Quatorze**

Não podia acreditar na loucura toda.

Onde já se viu querer que a Bella faça teste de drogas, minha mãe que devia usar o potinho.

Sentei no sofá ao lado de Bella onde meu pai e minha mãe já conversavam animadamente com ela, me esquecendo totalmente. Ainda não tava confiando nessa aceitação repentina de dona Esme.

Passei a mão pelos cabelos lembrando da cara dela ao pensar que a Bella tava grávida. E o pior ficou brava por que não tava preparada pra ser avó.

Que absurdo.

Vir com aquela historia de tricotar e biscoito, nunca fez pra mim. Eu sei que isso não vem ao caso, mais eu gosto de biscoito com gotas de chocolate.

- Edward. – a voz de meu pai me fez esquecer meus pensamentos sem noção e olhei pra ele.

- O que?

- Nos já vamos.

- Vou ficar. – falei olhando pra Bella que sorriu e eles assentiram.

- Até logo Bella, bem vinda a família. – falou meu pai alegre e piscou pra mim, rolei os olhos e olhei minha mãe que estava com aquele olhar de "mais tarde você não me escapa". Eu sabia que não escaparia.

- Estou feliz por vocês. – minha mãe disse abraçando apertado Bella.

- Obrigada Esme. Estou feliz de fazer parte da família. – minha mãe sorriu com a mão no peito.

Fingida.

- Que bom querida. Vamos Carl, os pombinhos precisam conversar. – Bella os levou até a porta mais ainda vi um ultimo olhar da minha em minha direção e engoli em seco. Assim que Bella fechou a porta e se virou pra mim eu disparei.

- Vamos para o México.

- Edward, você é louco?

- Acredite em mim, ela ainda não caiu na realidade, ela vai me matar a noite, ou pior me colocar em uma clinica de reabilitação. – Bella riu e voltou sentando no meu colo.

- Completamente louco. – ela sussurrou e deitou a cabeça em meu ombro.

- Eu já tenho tudo planejado, - continuei falando enquanto sentia seus dedos na minha nuca brincando com meu cabelo. – Nos vamos pro México, eu deixo o cabelo e um bigode crescer e mudo meu nome pra Ramirez. – Bella parou de me tocar e me encarou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Ramirez?

- Sim, nos temos até onde ficar. Ramirez disse que podemos ficar na pousada da tia dele.

- Quem é Ramirez?

- Ah é o taxista que me levou a boate. – Bella já estava rindo.

- E ele chama Ramirez.

- Sim, estranhamente sim. Foi bom conhecê-lo ele me deu uma dicas legais. – Bella olhou pra mim como se eu fosse louco e me deu um beijinho e voltou a deitar a cabeça em meu peito.

- O que mais o Ramirez disse. – sorri pra minha Bella e beijei seus cabelos e continuei a contar as maravilhas do México.

[...]

Entrei em casa feliz, Bella riu o tempo inteiro dos meus planos de fuga. Tadinha achava que eu tava brincando. Comecei a subir as escadas para meu quarto quando ouvi a voz de minha mãe.

- Edward. – parei no caminho e voltei, vi ela e meu pai sentados na sala. Ela não estava com uma expressão muito boa.

- Oi mãe, pai.

- Tudo bem filho?

- Sim. E vocês?

- Chega de conversa furada. Edward Anthony Cullen, nos precisamos conversar. – suspirei já imaginando isso e fui me sentar em um dos sofás de dois lugares.

- O que foi?

- O que foi? O que foi? Como o que foi?

- Sim o que foi? – ela se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

- Meu bebê saindo com uma vadia.

- O que?

- Isso mesmo. Bella é dançarina de boate. Imagina o que ela faz lá. – meu sangue ferveu.

- Ela não faz nada, e pra sua informação ela nem trabalha mais lá.

- Uma desempregada. Vai viver as suas custas. – rolei os olhos.

- Mãe, para de viajar. Bella é uma mulher trabalhadora, e não vai se acomodar. Ela já queria sair da boate, e agora tem planos para o futuro. – minha mãe me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Que monte de papo furado. Eu quero que termine com ela.

- O que?

- Isso mesmo. Ela é muito velha pra você.

- Não nem pensar. Eu amo Bella. – ela me encarou em choque e sorriu.

- Oh que lindo. Seu primeiro amor. – tampei o rosto com as mãos, era muita loucura pra minha cabeça.

- Mãe, eu realmente amo Bella, e não quero me afastar dela, não me faça brigar com a senhora. – falei serio e meu pai finalmente se meteu na conversa.

- Esme. Edward já é um homem, não podemos tomar decisões por ele.

- Mais ele é meu bebê Carl, não pode sair se esfregando nas vizinhas vadias.

- Esme. – falei serio e ela se calou.

- Edward?

- Chega. Se chamar ela assim de novo eu vou embora de casa. – ela colocou a mão no peito em choque.

- Edward?

- É serio, eu amo Bella e não vou me separar dela.

- Eu não concordo com isso Edward Anthony Cullen. Ela é muito mais velha que você.

- Não e não. – falei cruzando os braços.

- Esme. Venha vamos conversar. – meu pai segurou o braço de minha mãe a puxando pra cozinha e bufei.

Onde já se viu, exigir que eu me separe de Bella. Fui para meu quarto e comecei a pegar algumas roupas, meus cadernos e coloquei tudo em uma mochila.

Não eu não iria fugir pro México ainda. Esperaria ter 18 que só faltava poucos mais de um mês.

Eu só iria para Bella e iria pra escola direto da casa dela. Pensei em descer mais eles me veriam pela cozinha. Encarei a arvore da minha janela e gemi internamente.

Eu era uma lastima as vezes.

Coloquei a mochila e sentei na beirada da janela. Agora eu precisava me lembrar em que galho pisei na ultima vez. Não queria cair como da ultima vez.

Um pouco temeroso saltei sobre a arvore que balançou e eu parei estático. Ok estou bem, pisei nos galhos e comecei a descer, sorri animado estava conseguindo. Ouvi um barulho de crack e desci rapidamente, ao chegar no chão nem acredite.

- Eu consegui. – sussurrei animado e comecei a dançar quando senti um baque na cabeça e estava caído com um galho em cima de mim.

Por que Deus? Por que?

Olhei pro céu fudido. O senhor não me ajuda nem um pouquinho poxa. Eu sou um bom filho, ajudo o mundo com banhos rápidos, e nunca peço nada. Ok eu pedi o carro mais o senhor não me ajudou com as notas. Então ta me devendo.

Desisti de falar com Deus, por que ele não me ouvia mesmo e me concentrei em minha missão. Chegar vivo a casa de Bella.

Afastei o galho e levantei passando a mão na cabeça e sentindo um galo. Meio zonzo comecei a andar em direção a casa dela.

Ouvi um barulho e me joguei no chão, meu peito doeu e me arrastei para longe da janela. Estava engatinhando quando ouvi um pigarro e olhei em volta, não vi ninguém e continuei engatinhando, quando ouvi o barulho de novo, e olhei para trás e vi meu pai me olhando da janela da cozinha.

- Oi pai. – sussurrei ainda no chão e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. – A general me viu? – falei baixo e ele sorriu.

- Não soldado. A barra esta limpa. – assenti.

- Vou visitar a tenente Bella. – meu pai suspirou e riu, ouvimos barulho e ele começou a fechar a janela.

- Te dou cobertura soldado.

- Valeu comandante. – ouvi ele ainda rindo mais por precaução continuei me arrastando.

Quando já estava ao lado da casa de Bella me levantei e encostei na parede. Olhei para os lados ansioso e nada. Comecei a andar ainda encostado e ao chegar na porta lembrei que não havia trazido a chave.

Merda!

Dei uma batida de código secreto e ouvi passos. Não demorou muito Bella abriu usando só uma camisa e sorri. Ela olhou para minhas roupas, que estavam cheias de mato e estava com a cara suja, e meu cabelo devia estar pior.

Mais ela simplesmente sorriu e me puxou para dentro e fechou a porta e segurando minha mão me puxou para cima. A segui em silencio quando ela me levou para o quarto. Abri a boca pra falar enquanto tirava minha mochila, mais ela me refreou.

- Não quero saber. – assenti e ela segurou minha mão e me levou para o banheiro e começou a tirar minhas roupas. Empurrou a camisa pelos meus braços, e acariciou meu peito, suas mãos deslizaram pelo meu abdômen descendo para minha calça, ela a empurrou para baixo junto com a minha cueca e acariciou meu pau.

Gemi de olhos fechados e senti a boca dela em meu pescoço, sua mão ainda me acariciando, e seus lábios descendo por meu corpo, chupou meu peito e lambendo minha pele ficou de joelhos e me chupou.

- Bella... – gemi passando a mão em seu cabelo, enquanto suas mãos e línguas brincavam com meu pau pulsante e inchado.

Sua língua rodeou a cabecinha e em seguida sugou, movi meus quadris de encontro a sua boca, sentindo ela me devorar.

Meu corpo tremia quando sua boca deixou meu pau e chupou minhas bolas, gemi alto e ela voltou a me chupar sentindo meu gozo derramar em sua boca, minhas pernas estavam bambas e ela levantou e beijou o canto da minha boca e ligou a banheira.

Fiquei a olhando enquanto a banheira enchia, ela tirou a camisa, revelando seu corpo nu, e veio até mim, segurei sua cintura, minhas mãos subindo pela lateral do seu corpo, toquei os seios, vendo os mamilos duros pelo desejo, abaixei a cabeça e chupei seu mamilo.

Ela gemeu e agarrou meus braços, comecei a beijar seus seios, alternadamente, minhas mãos descendo por seu corpo, toquei seu centro e sua umidade escorria por suas pernas. Meu pau já estava ficando duro novamente e ela gemeu quando roçou entre suas coxas.

Ouvimos o barulho de água caindo e nos separamos, ela desligou rapidamente a banheira e colocou os sais de banho dela, e segurou minha mão e entramos juntos.

Me sentei e ela veio rapidamente para meu colo, já segurando meu pau e encaixando em seu interior. Deslizei em seu núcleo sentindo meu membro ser esmagado e ela gozando rapidamente.

Seu peito arfante, beijei sua boca e agarrei sua bunda a fazendo subir e descer por meu pau, ela arfou e agarrou meus ombros e rebolou sobre mim, gemi alto sentindo meu pau pulsar mais me segurei, queria dar prazer ela.

Levei a mão para seu clitóris e o pressionei, ela rebolou mais rápido em meu colo, enquanto subia e descia sobre mim. Nossas bocas se tocando em beijos famintos, nossos corpos ardendo de prazer.

Sua boceta mastigou meu pau com força enquanto seu corpo tremia contra o meu, senti meu gozo vir forte e me derramei dentro dela.

Ficamos abraçados ofegantes, esperando nossos corpos se acalmarem.

Bella levantou e se enrolou em uma toalha e pegou uma pra mim, enrolei na cintura e fomos para o quarto. Ela tirou a toalha e deitou cama e a imitei. Assim que nos deitamos em silencio ela tocou meu rosto e sorri.

- Eu te amo, gatinho. – sorri de olhos fechados sentindo a mão dela em minha bochecha e virei o rosto beijando sua mão.

- Também te amo. – ouvi ela suspirar e abri os olhos vendo ela sorrindo docemente.

Abracei seu corpo e beijei seus lábios. Eu realmente a amava, ainda não entendia o que ela via em mim. Mais nesse momento não me importava. Eu iria enfrentar quem fosse pra ficar com ela.

Nos separamos ofegantes, sem deixar de nos olharmos, as mãos dela passeando por meu rosto.

- Eu briguei com minha mãe. – falei de repente e ela suspirou.

- Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer.

- Sabia? – ela me olhou seria.

- Eu sou uma dançarina de boate.

- Ex. – falei rapidamente e ela riu.

- Isso não importa Edward. Estava mesmo estranhando aquela aceitação toda de Esme.

- Minha mãe é doida. – falei suspirando e vi tristeza nos olhos dela. – O que?

- Isso é uma despedida?

- Não. Nunca. – ela sorriu e me beijou rapidamente.

- A idéia de fugir pro México ta de pé. – eu ri e a abracei contra meu corpo.

- Claro. Serei o Ramirez e você a Raimunda. – ela fez uma careta.

- Não tinha um nome mais bonitinho não? – rolei os olhos.

- Ok, você pode escolher outro. Mulheres! – resmunguei e ela riu e deitou a cabeça em meu peito.

- O que vamos fazer, gatinho? – beijei seus cabelos e a abracei apertado.

- Vamos ficar juntos. Quando eu fizer 18 a gente resolve. – ela levantou o rosto e me deu um beijo rápido.

- Meu gatinho.

- Minha Bella.

Voltei a beijá-la dessa vez com mais desejo, e sentindo que tudo ficaria mais fácil. Pois agora nos amávamos. O que poderia dar errado.

Exceto o fato da minha mãe ser louca.

Mais isso da pra ir levando.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capitulo Quinze**

Estava tomando um copo de suco enquanto Bella andava de um lado para o outro, toda afobada. Ela parou de andar de repente como se lembrasse de algo e sumiu correndo para cima.

Continuei tomando meu café da manhã sossegado, ainda tinha que ir para a escola. Não passou muito tempo ela desceu com sapatos diferentes e colocando um brinco.

- Como estou?

- Linda. – falei a mesma coisa que já havia dito nas outras cinco vezes em que ela havia subido para se vestir, ou trocar sapato, ou trocar o brinco, ou trocar a camisa...

- Tem certeza? – rolei os olhos e me levantei e segurei seu rosto.

- Bella, você está linda e muito profissional. – ela sorriu e me abraçou pelo pescoço.

- Que bom. Quero fazer bonito na entrevista.

- Você vai. Vão te contratar na hora. – ela ficou na ponta dos pés e me deu um beijo rápido e me soltou.

- Que bom. Então vamos.

- Sim. – peguei minha mochila que estava no chão ao lado da mesa, e Bella pegou sua bolsa e as chaves do carro. – Afinal aonde você vai trabalhar? – perguntei enquanto saiamos para fora.

- Surpresa. – ela piscou para mim e a olhei desconfiado.

- O que você está aprontado? – ela riu e me empurrou para o carro.

- Vamos ou nos atrasaremos.

Assenti mais ainda lancei alguns olhares desconfiados, para ela que somente ria enquanto dirigia. Chegamos rapidamente na escola, e ela me deu um beijo rápido dentro do carro e sai apressado.

Corri para o portão e vi Emmett e Jasper conversando, acenei pra eles e assim que me aproximei eles já ficaram me olhando intensamente. Até olhei pra trás, mais não tinha ninguém.

- Hey.

- Você deixou sua casa?

- Ta morando com a Bella?

- Posso ir também.

- Emmett! – olhei feio pra ele que deu de ombros.

- A sua mãe não é a única doida ta. – eu e Jasper rimos.

A mãe de Emmett não chegava aos pés da minha, mais de vez enquanto aprontava. Ela era o tipo de mãe amigona, queria seguir Emmett para as festas ou no shopping o que o deixava constrangido. Ainda mais quando ela levava a carteira com as fotos de Emmett bebê e pelado.

Suspirei e contei pra eles a discussão que tive com a velha. Caminhamos para minha sala enquanto falávamos.

- Pelo menos seu velho está do seu lado.

- Verdade. Passar por isso sozinho ia ser difícil.

- E a Bella, largou mesmo a boate?

- Sim. Meio que por minha culpa. – falei constrangido e os dois riram.

O sinal bateu e fomos para aula.

O resto da manha passou rapidamente. As aulas estavam entediantes como sempre.

A única parte do dia mais estressante foi na segunda aula quando o professor mandou fazer um trabalho em dupla e me colocou com Tânia. Já sabia que isso não ia prestar, mais não tinha como fugir.

Assim que o sinal para o almoço tocou corri para fora da sala, e quase trombei em Tânia que vinha sorrindo em minha direção

- Olá Edward.

- Oi Tânia.

- Nos podemos conversar?

- Ok. Sobre o que? – perguntei desconfiado e ela sorriu enquanto colocava uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha e começa a andar para o refeitório, a contra gosto a segui.

- Sobre o trabalho.

- Ah, claro.

- Nos podemos fazer na minha casa? – pensei por um momento, e neguei rapidamente.

- Na minha é melhor. – Bella me protegeria se ela me atacasse. Sem contar que minha mãe sempre estaria lá pra me envergonhar, quem sabe assim Tânia não desistia.

Duvidava que ela teria coragem de fazer parte daquela loucura que é minha casa.

Caminhamos para o refeitório enquanto ela tagarelava sobre o trabalho, e como seriamos uma boa dupla. Continuamos andando para a fila do almoço e estava sem fome, comprei só uma coca.

Abri a latinha e comecei a tomar, eu só assentia para tudo que ela falava e já estava seguindo para a minha mesa de sempre e ela continuou vindo atrás de mim.

PQP! Ela não cansava de falar não?

Ela continuou falando e falando, e sentei na beirada da mesa fingindo que prestava atenção, quando senti uma mão em meu ombro e sorri para Mike.

Mike e eu fazíamos educação física juntos, ele era legal, tinha cara de filhinho de papai, com o cabelo loiro sempre penteadinho com gel. Mais ele era legal no final das contas.

- Hey cara.

- Oi. – o cumprimentei. Ele abriu a boca para falar, mais Tânia voltou a falar e ficamos como dois idiotas olhando pra ela.

- Aposto que ela vai ficar vermelha e desmaiar. – Mike sussurrou e eu ri.

- Apostado.

- Já viu a nova bibliotecária? – ele voltou a sussurrar.

- Não.

- Ela é muito gostosa.

- É?

- Sim. To pensando em começar a ler. – rimos e Tânia ainda falava, acho que nem era mais sobre o trabalho. Dei um gole em meu refrigerante quando Mike tocou meu ombro e falou.

- Olha ela lá. – sem perceber cuspi todo o refrigerante na cara de Tânia que me olhava chocada.

- Desculpa.

- Edward! – ela estava vermelha e toda molhada. Mike tentava segurar o riso, mais eu desviei a atenção deles para a bibliotecária que era minha vizinha gostosa.

PQP! O que ela faz aqui?

- Essa foi boa. – Mike ria abertamente agora, pois Tânia saia irritada para longe de nos, em direção aos banheiros.

- Aquela ali é a bibliotecária? – falei secando a camisa e ele assentiu.

- Muito gostosa. – olhei feio pra ele que não entendeu nada e bufei saindo da mesa e indo até Bella que falava com o Sr. Clapp meu professor de educação física e ele babava nela.

Já estava quase chegando lá quando senti mãos em meus ombros e olhei chocado para Emmett que negava e me puxava de volta para nossa mesa.

- Emmett?

- Não. Você não vai lá.

- Por que não? Ela é minha namorada.

- Sim. Mais aqui ela é funcionaria da escola. – bufei e me sentei.

- Odeio quando você fica esperto. – ele sorriu abertamente e sentou na cadeira.

- Além do mais, depois você vai ate a biblioteca e a prensa entre as prateleiras. – falou movendo as sobrancelhas e ri.

- Agora sim. – ele riu e Jasper chegou se sentando rapidamente.

- Já ouviram a nova.

- Qual?

- A nova bibliotecária. Dizem que é um tesão. – olhei feio para Jasper que se afastou um pouco e Emmett riu.

- Jazz a nova bibliotecária é Bella.

- Sim, é daí que ela é bela.

- Não, não bela. Isabella, a namorada do Edward. – ele arregalou os olhos e me olhou se desculpando.

Bufei e cruzei os braços e fiquei olhando todos os professores ficarem em volta dela.

- Bando de velhos tarados. – resmunguei e os dois riram.

Não demorou muito Alice e Rose vieram se juntar a nos. Todos ficaram conversando, mais eu não conseguia tirar os olhos de Bella que ria e conversava animada com o treinador Clapp e o Sr. Banner.

Faltando pouco para o sinal bater, bufando me levantei.

- Aonde vai?

- Por ai. – murmurei pegando minha mochila e vi Emmett rindo.

- Ah use a prateleira da guerra civil, quase ninguém vai lá. – corei um pouco e eles riram. Acompanhado das meninas.

Bufei e sai de lá rapidamente. Pensei em ir para a aula e ficar sentado e estudando ou talvez eu pudesse estudar na biblioteca mesmo.

Sim estudar na biblioteca é muito mais eficiente que na sala. Continuei me enganando enquanto ia pra lá rapidamente. Assim que cheguei estava tudo vazio, peguei meus cadernos e fiquei relendo a mesma frase vinte vezes quando finalmente ela apareceu.

- Obrigada treinador Clapp.

- Me chame de Joe. – falou todo meloso e Bella sorriu.

Eles pararam de falar quando me viram e Bella sorriu animada pra mim. Já o treinador parecia frustrado por me ver aqui.

Otário.

- Eu... Er, eu já vou.

- Até logo Joe.

- Até Isabella. – ele saiu apressadamente e fiquei encarando a porta. Voltei meu olhar para Bella que mordia o lábio, parecendo um pouco ansiosa.

- Isabella? – perguntei e ela sorriu.

- Sim. Aqui é Srta. Isabella. – fiquei mais aliviado, e a chamei, ela veio rapidamente e sentou em meu colo.

- Não gostei de te ver com eles. – confessei enterrando a cabeça em seu pescoço, ela sorriu e me abraçou e beijou minha testa.

- Só estava sendo legal, gatinho.

- Ok. – ela riu e começou a dar beijos em meu rosto, segurou meu rosto e beijou minha boca, abracei sua cintura, sua língua penetrou minha boca se enroscando com a minha, apertei sua bunda e ela gemeu em minha boca.

Suas mãos infiltraram em meu cabelo, e gemi em sua boca, e a rocei em meu pau que se animou na hora. Ela suspirou contra minha e afastou a boca.

Sorri e comecei a beijar seu pescoço e a lamber sua pele, ela agarrou meus cabelos com força e mordisquei sua pele. Suas mãos desceram para meus ombros, braços e costas.

Meu corpo se arrepiava com seu toque, voltei a beijar sua boca, sentindo seu gosto doce. Ela se afastou de mim e a olhei confuso.

- O sinal. – falou um pouco ofegante e bufei.

- Agora? – ela sorriu.

- Desculpa gatinho. Mais alguém pode chagar.

- Eu soube que as prateleiras da guerra civil são vazias. – ela riu.

- Não quer nem saber, como você sabe disso. – eu ri, ela se levantou e esperei meu amiguinho se acalmar.

- Está bem. Eu vou. Antes, por que não me contou?

- Queria fazer surpresa, e talvez eu não conseguisse. Você ficou chateado? – sorri e a abracei a puxando para mim.

- Não. Mais ficarei se não tentarmos as prateleiras. – movi as sobrancelha a fazendo rir.

- Depois gatinho. É uma promessa. – ela me deu um ultimo beijo e me empurrou para fora.

Caminhei rapidamente para a minha aula.

Ainda pensando em Bella e que ela trabalhava na minha escola. Eu sabia que isso iria dar confusão. Só esperava que não acabasse como na boate.

Não duvidava nada que eu acabasse socando algum professor se tocar nela. Suspirei frustrado e tentei prestar atenção na aula.

[...]

Sai da aula de educação física ao lado de Mike, nos conversávamos sobre o treino de basquete. Ele se vangloriando de ter feito algumas cestas.

Ouvia ele falando e ria quando ela zuava Erick York por ter conseguido jogar a bola na cesta ela voltar e bater em sua testa.

Felizmente o meu azar não me acompanhava na quadra. Lá eu era um ótimo jogador. Ao contrario que na vida real não consegui nem subir numa arvore sem acabar todo machucado.

Estávamos já indo para o estacionamento quando Tânia apareceu do nada na minha frente e quase trombei nela, mais a segurei pelos ombros.

- Edward! Oi eu ia atrás de você.

- Mesmo?

- Sim. Vamos fazer o trabalho.

- Oh, claro. – falei sorrindo e ela ficou me encarando com os olhos muito abertos, ouvi Mike pigarrear e lembrei que a estava segurando ainda e soltei rapidamente.

Ela corou e Mike riu. Dei um soco em seu ombro e ele sorriu e foi embora. Tânia e eu seguimos para o estacionamento e ela tinha carro.

Serio Deus! Eu to precisando de um, resolve ai pra minha nota de historia ser boa. Pro meu pai liberar meu carro.

Estava batendo um papo com Deus, quando Tânia parou de repente e trombei nela. Ela parecia congelada.

- Tudo bem, Tânia? – perguntei preocupado e percebi que ela olhava para um lugar, segui seu olhar e arregalei os olhos ao ver Bella me encarando furiosa.

PQP!


	16. Chapter 16

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capitulo Dezesseis**

- Tudo bem, Tânia? – perguntei preocupado e percebi que ela olhava para um lugar, segui seu olhar e arregalei os olhos ao ver Bella me encarando furiosa.

PQP!

- O que ela faz aqui? – ouvi a voz de Tânia e lembrei como ela conhecia Bella. Nosso pequeno encontro no clube veio a minha mente e gemi internamente.

- É a bibliotecária. – falei baixo e Tânia se virou pra mim chocada.

- Oh! – antes que falássemos mais ouvi passos se aproximando e ambos olhamos pra frente e Bella vinha em nossa direção.

- Olá. – Tânia corou e esfregou as mãos nervosamente, suspirei e fui até Bella.

- Oi.

- Já quer ir? Eu te levo. – ela ofereceu dando uns olhares mortais a Tânia que parecia ansiosa. Cocei a nuca e olhei receoso para Bella.

- Bem, eu tenho que fazer um trabalho com Tânia. – apontei para ela e Bella bufou. E me deu um olhar de aviso e foi embora.

Suspirei e pensei em ir atrás dela, mais realmente tinha medo dela me matar. Mais se eu não fosse eu podia perdê-la. Olhei para Tânia e tentei sorrir.

- Podemos nos encontrar na minha casa as 4? – ela mordeu o lábio.

- Claro. – agradeci, isso me daria uma hora pra falar com Bella.

Sai correndo e vi seu carro saindo do estacionamento, corri até ele e fiquei bem na frente, ela freio bruscamente e coloquei as mãos no capo, minhas pernas tremulas.

- Edward? – respirei fundo e corri até a porta do carona e entrei apressado.

- Oi.

- Não ia fazer um trabalho com sua amiguinha? – falou irritada e sorri.

- Eu vou. Mais antes eu precisava acalmar minha namorada. – ela sorriu e começou a dirigir.

- Quanto tempo temos até ela chegar?

- Combinei as 4 na minha casa. – ela sorriu maliciosa e meteu o pé no volante.

Coloquei o cinto rapidamente e minhas mãos cravaram no banco. Bella rolou os olhos e dirigiu rapidamente.

Assim que chegamos e sai do carro ela agarrou minha camisa e me puxou para sua casa. Mal fechou a porta me prensou contra a porta e me beijou.

Suspirei de olhos fechados, enquanto sua língua invadia minha boca com urgência, a abracei apertado, e senti suas mãos descendo pelo meu corpo e desabotoando meu jeans.

- Bella... – chamei ofegante separando nossos lábios, mais ela me ignorou e começou a se abaixar levantando minha camisa e empurrando para fora, levantei os braços para ajudá-la, e logo sua boca estava em meu peito. Lambendo e chupando minha pele, sua língua rodeou meu peito e suspirei acariciando seus cabelos.

Ela voltou a descer os lábios enquanto abaixava minhas calças juntos com a cueca, seus dedos me rodearam e gemi entre dentes.

- Bella...

- Só quero dar um beijinho, gatinho. – falou manhosa e bati a cabeça contra a porta, ela beijou a cabeçinha e meu pau já estava alerta.

Sua língua rodeou a glande, a chupando em seguida. Gemi alto e acaricie seu cabelo novamente, ela voltou a beijá-lo e dando pequenas linguadas em meu cumprimento, suas mãos seguravam a base e a outra massageava as bolas.

- PQP! – gemi baixo e ela riu baixinho, soprou meu pau e o engoliu, quase gritei quando senti sua boca quente em volta do meu membro.

Se ela continuasse assim eu iria gozar rapidinho.

- Bella. – chamei em um gemido, ela olhou pra cima sem me tirar da boca e gemi novamente.

- Amor, eu vou gozar. Vem aqui, vem. – ela sorriu maliciosa e deu uma chupada longa e saiu e ficou de pé.

Estiquei os braços e ela negou, começou a andar de costas e tirar as roupas pelo caminhos. Suspirei vendo seus seios nus, e sua linda bocetinha a mostra.

- Vem me pegar, gatinho. – falou mordendo os lábios e gemi e fui até ela.

Quando cheguei perto o suficiente ela não me deixou tocá-la, me empurrou para o sofá e subiu em cima de mim. Levei a mão aos seus seios e brinquei com os mamilos durinhos.

- Hmmm... – ela gemeu e levou a mão ao meu pau e o guiou para sua entrada, deslizei fácil em seu núcleo úmido e quente como um vulcão.

- Deus, Bella.

Ambos gememos quando ficamos completamente unidos. Ela apoiou as mãos em meu peito e começou a rebolar sobre mim.

Minha respiração estava vindo em arfadas, continuei brincando com seus biquinhos e ela começou a subir e descer sobre mim.

Meu pau pulsava e seu núcleo me apertava forte. Estávamos no limite. Levei os dedos para seu clitóris e o pressionei, ela gemeu alto e senti seus sexo se contrair ao redor do meu.

Meu pau pulsou fortemente e agarrei seus quadris, movendo seu corpo mais rápido pra cima e pra baixo. Meu gozo veio rápido e senti o dela molhando meu pau.

Ela caiu mole sobre mim e me abraçou apertado. Beijei seus cabelos e ficamos deitados alguns minutos. Ela saiu de cima de mim, e deslizei fora de seu interior.

- O que foi isso? – perguntei com um sorriso idiota e ela riu.

- Só marcando meu território. – piscou pra mim e caminhou para pegar as roupas no chão.

Fiquei admirando sua bunda linda, e antes que eu pensasse em mais alguma coisa ela me jogou minhas roupas.

- Hey.

- Você não tem um trabalho pra fazer? – olhei no relógio na parede.

- Merda! – me vesti rapidamente e Bella vestiu sua calçinha, mais continuou com os seios nus a mostra.

Gemi tentando evitar olhá-la, mais vi que ela sorria maliciosa. Safada. Terminei de me vestir e fui até ela, e dei um beijo rápido.

- Você é má. – resmunguei contra seus lábios.

- Se você for rapidinho. Eu posso estar assim te esperando. – ela falou ao se afastar e mordeu o lábio.

- PQP! Muito má. – resmunguei e sai porta fora.

Corri para minha casa, cheirando a Bella. Só espera que minha mãe não percebesse. Olhei para os lados e pensei em me rastejar até minha casa.

Mais lembrei que minha mãe já sabia, então todo confiante, sai andando pela rua.

Acabou os momentos missão impossível, e as subidas nas arvores, o mato no cabelo e os futuro arranhões. Talvez eu nem precisasse mais fugir pro México.

O que é uma pena. Por que eu realmente queria ir pro México. Se eu já não estivesse esperando o carro de presente de aniversario. Eu pediria uma viajem para o México.

Ou poderia ir na formatura.

Sim, o Ramirez disse que eu podia ficar com ele. Ele me mostraria os pontos turísticos. Bella até podia ir comigo...

- Edward. – ouvi alguém chamar e notei a mulher pequena e loira. Corei um pouco e abaixei a cabeça.

- Olá Sra. Black. Como está sua mãe? – falei constrangido e ela sorriu.

- Me chame Jane querido. – sorri sem graça e corri a ajudá-la a tirar a mala do carro.

- Eu ajudo.

- Você é um doce. Você viu Jake?

- Não. – falei em um sussurro e ela suspirou.

- Ele disse que estaria em casa. E eu já liguei mais ele não atende.

- Deve estar cochilando. – falei dando de ombros e andando até a casa.

- Sabe de quem é esse carro? – ela apontou para um carro azul estacionado em frente a garagem.

- Deve ser do Sr. Paul. – chutei e ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Paul? – me arrependi de ter dito. Ela olhou desconfiada para a casa e carreguei a mala até a porta.

Será que o Sr. Black estava com o amante. Eu devia impedir fazer alguma coisa. Suspirando e pensando que Deus tava me devendo essa eu gritei assim que ela abriu a porta.

- COMO FOI A VIAGEM SRA. BLACK.

- Por Deus, por que grita.

- NADA DE MAIS. ENTÃO SRA. BLACK, COMO FOI TUDO LÁ SRA. BLACK. – ela me olhou como se eu fosse louco e suspirei. Mais acabei sorrindo quando o Sr. Black desceu afobado as escadas.

- Jane amor. – ele me olhou de esguelha, e abraçou ela.

- Eu já vou. – falei saindo dali rapidamente.

Viu Deus, eu mereço aquele carro. Eu sou super generoso. Salvei o Sr. Black de apanhar, e a Sra. Black de ficar traumatizada.

Bella vai ficar orgulhosa de mim.

Enfim fui pra casa e ao entrar ouvi risadas. Segui o som e Tânia estava no sofá ao lado de minha mãe e as duas rindo e conversando.

- Olá.

- Bebê. – gritou minha mãe e percebi que tinha algo no colo dela, arregalei os olhos quando vi meu álbum de quando eu era bebê. Corri até lá e tirei das mãos dela.

- Mãe!

- O que?

- Eu não te proibi de mostrar esse álbum. – acusei e ela suspirou.

- Mais Edward, não foi de propósito. Eu estava aqui vendo ele quando sua adorável amiguinha chegou.

- Por que estava vendo essa coisa velha? – resmunguei e ela ficou com os olhos marejados.

- Estava relembrando a época em que era meu bebê. Puro e inocente, e não um perdido no mundo das drogas.

- Você se droga? – perguntou Tânia alarmada e bufei.

Lá vamos nos de novo.

[...]

Já era tarde quando Tânia saiu de casa.

Na verdade acabamos o trabalho cedo, mais por causa da minha mãe que a convidou a jantar. Perdi o resto da tarde e não deu pra ficar com Bella.

Mais assim que Tânia saiu eu corri para o meu quarto e peguei umas roupas jogando na mochila e meus cadernos. Ia sair pela janela de novo.

Dessa vez eu ia tomar cuidado, e chegaria na casa de Bella inteiro. Esperava que sim. Sentei na beirada na janela já me preparando pra soltar quando ouvi.

- Humrum. – virei e vi minha mãe me olhando brava e meu pai com uma careta.

- Não deu para segurá-la soldado. – suspirei e sai da janela.

- Tudo Bem comandante. – ele sorriu e ela nos olhou como se fossemos loucos.

- Você também Carl?

- Eu o que?

- Está usando drogas.

- Esme! – ele bufou.

- Tudo bem querido. Depois resolvemos o seu problema. Eu tenho um potinho extra. – não deu pra segurar, eu gargalhei da cara de choque do meu pai. Ele me olhou serio.

- Sim, quando eu for usar, você usa o seu filhão. – fiz um bico e me sentei na cama.

- Então, o que foi?

- Nos precisamos conversar Edward. – ela falou serio e suspirei.

- Se for ofender Bella...

- Não. Eu só não quero você fugindo no meio da noite.

- Ok. Então o que quer?

- Bem eu conversei com seu pai, e vou aceitar seu namoro.

- Mesmo?

- Sim. Sei que Bella é uma boa moça. Eu só estava um pouco irritada. Meu bebê já é um homem, e isso assusta uma mãe. – sorri.

- Tudo bem mãe. – ela segurou a mão do meu pai e sorriu pra mim.

- Então gostaríamos que convidasse Bella para jantar amanhã.

- OK.

- E teremos uma conversa seria. Nos quatro. – arquei uma sobrancelha.

- E o que consistira essa conversa? – ela sorriu mais amplamente.

- Temos que resolver quando vocês vão casar.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capitulo Dezessete**

- Temos que resolver quando vocês vão casar.

Meus olhos piscaram repetidas vezes, assim como a minha boca que se abria e fechava sem proferir som algum.

Eu definitivamente estava com algum problema de audição ou devia ter algo no meu ouvido. Ela não podia ter dito aquilo.

- A senhora pode repetir? – eu pedi me sentando e ela sorriu docemente e sentou a minha frente.

- Seu casamento com Bella, querido. Você sabe ela tirou sua pureza e agora ela deve reparar o erro. – eu olhei estático para meu pai que me dava o mesmo olhar.

- Ok. – falei simplesmente e me levantei e comecei a sair do quarto.

- Edward? – ela chamou mais eu a ignorei e continuei andando. – Aonde vai querido?

- Buscar um potinho pra senhora. – falei e sai rapidamente.

- O que ele quer dizer com isso? – ainda pude ouvi-la perguntando, mais eu já estava no andar de baixo e corri para fora de casa.

Não demorei muito a chegar a casa de Bella. Bati e ela atendeu enrolada em um lençol e sorrindo maliciosa, mais seu sorriso sumiu ao me olhar.

- O que houve? – eu cocei a nuca, como dizer pra ela o quão louca minha mãe era e ela me dar um pé na bunda. Tipo eu a entenderia perfeitamente.

- Eu... – suspirei e ela segurou minha mão me puxando para dentro.

- O que houve, gatinho?

- Que acha de mudarmos para o México agora. – falei a primeira coisa que veio a minha mente e ela riu.

- O que houve? – ela me puxou para o sofá e sentou em meu colo. Enterrei o rosto em seu pescoço e respirei fundo sentindo seu cheiro bom.

- Você vai me chutar assim que eu disser. – murmurei contra sua garganta e ela puxou meu rosto para encará-la.

- Edward, está me assustando.

- Eu estou preocupado também. – ela sorriu e roçou seus lábios nos meus.

- O que Esme fez? – eu afastei suas mãos e voltei a enterrar o rosto em seu pescoço.

- Ela quer que gente case. – murmurei contra sua pele e senti Bella tensa.

- Como? – afastei o rosto e suspirei jogando a cabeça para trás sem deixar de olhá-la.

- Bem, parece que você tirou minha virgindade, violou minha honra. – esperei varias coisas de Bella, menos que ela explodisse em gargalhadas.

- Bella!

- Desculpa gatinho. – ela respirou fundo e me abraçou. – A sua mãe não é normal.

- E você diz pra mim. – ela sorriu e beijou meu pescoço e ficou ereta em meu colo.

- Bem, o que você fez?

- Bem, eu sai de lá. Disse que ia buscar um potinho pra ela. – dessa vez ela riu mais alto, acabei a acompanhando.

Sabe aquele ditado. "Ria para não chorar."

Bem quando acabamos de rir, Bella voltou a deitar em meu ombro e segurou minha mão entrelaçando nossos dedos.

- Então, a idéia de casar comigo é tão ruim? – ela falou baixinho e franzi as sobrancelhas.

- Claro que não. Na verdade eu me casaria com você agora mesmo. Mais eu quero me casar com você quando eu estiver trabalhando sabe. Depois da faculdade, não quando eu posso tomar uma advertência da minha esposa. – ela riu baixinho e me olhou com os olhos brilhantes.

- Vou esperar esse pedido em. – sorri e beijei suas bochechas.

- Se você esperar por mim. – ela segurou meu rosto e me beijou.

- Sempre. – murmurou contra meus lábios, antes de aprofundar o beijo, seus lábios se movendo sensualmente contra os meus, nossas línguas se acariciando.

Sem soltá-la fiquei de pé e comecei a caminhar para cima. Ela enterrou o rosto no peito e sorri beijando seus cabelos.

Empurrei a porta do quarto com o pé e a fechei com o mesmo.

A coloquei na cama e sorri para ela, já tirando minha camisa. E desabotoando as calças. Ela me olhava e me senti um pouco envergonhado, mais respirei fundo e terminei de me despir e subi na cama, ela mordeu o lábio e abri o lençol e fiquei encarando seu corpo nu.

- Vem gatinho. – ela chamou com a voz rouca e sorri e fiquei sobre ela. Dei um beijo rápido em seus lábios, em seguida comecei a descer beijos por seu corpo, ela suspirou quando cheguei ao seus seios, beijei o vale entre eles e em seguida os uni e comecei a chupá-los.

Ela gemeu alto agarrando meus cabelos, enquanto eu continuava brincando com seus mamilos em minha boca. Sai do seu agarre e continuei descendo, beijando sua barriga, minha língua rodeou seu umbigo e ela deu uma risadinha.

Sorri e desci mais e beijei suas dobras, ela suspirou, seus dedos se enterrando em meu cabelo.

Lambi suas dobras, suas pernas tremeram e ela gritou, sorri contra seu sexo e continuei a provando. Bella tinha um gosto ótimo, e meu pau pulsava a cada linguadas que eu dava em seu interior, a penetrei com dois dedos e passei a lamber e chupar seu clitóris.

- Oh... Edward... – ela gemia, não demorou muito senti meus dedos sendo engolidos por seu sexo e sorri.

Voltei a lambê-la, e ela gritou se liberando em minha boca, sai do meio das suas pernas e sorri lambendo os lábios ela estava de olhos fechados.

Estava de joelhos entre suas pernas, meu pau pulsava e o massageei ainda a olhando. Vi ela abrir os lábios e morder os lábios quando viu o que eu fazia.

- UAU, cada vez melhor gatinho. – sorri pra ela, mais antes que eu esperasse ela me puxou para baixo com suas pernas e me virou na cama ficando sobre mim.

- Mais eu ainda gosto de ficar no comando. – ela riu e montou em mim.

- Deus... Bella, pode ficar quando quiser. – gemi ao sentir sua bocetinha engolindo meu pau.

- Hmmm, gatinho... – ela gemeu e espalmou as mãos em meu peito e começou a subir e descer em meu pau. Agarrei sua bunda a ajudando a ir mais rápido. eu não demoraria muito para gozar, e ao sentir seu núcleo pulsando em volta de mim, ela também não.

Ainda segurando sua bunda a fiz mais rápido e forte sobre mim, ela rebolava o que nos fazia gemer mais alto a cada minuto. Não demorou muito para ambos gozarmos, e cairmos exaustos na cama.

Não nos movemos por longos minutos, quando minhas forças voltaram abracei seu corpo e beijei seus cabelos e a senti suspirar contra mim. Sua respiração estava calma, sorri e a apertei contra mim e deixei a inconsciência me levar.

Abri os olhos e percebi que estava sozinho. Olhei as horas e tinha somente uma hora até a escola. Fui até o banheiro de Bella, e tomei um banho rápido. voltei pelo quarto e vesti minha calça jeans e desci para baixo.

Ouvi barulho na sala e fui até lá, mais parei ao ouvir vozes. Cheguei mais perto e era Bella e parecia um homem. Já ia entrar na sala pra arrebentar a cara do cara, sim eu estava ficando mais corajoso, não mais forte, com certeza eu iria apanhar bem mais, mas iria marcar território.

Enfim, estava entrando quando ouvi meu nome e parei para ouvir melhor. Sim sou curioso.

- Edward, é especial.

- Eu percebi. Sei que devem me considerar uma vagabunda, mais eu realmente gosto dele.

- Toma, viu seu mane, ela é minha. Seja você quem for. – sussurrei para mim mesmo, e voltei a prestar a atenção na conversa.

- Longe disso. Esme é só um pouco... – Esme? Afinal que estava ali. Acabei saindo do meu esconderijo e vi meu pai conversando com Bella.

- Complicada. – Bella falou e rolei os olhos.

- Louca combina mais. – falei entrando de vez na sala, e meu pai sorriu. Sentei no braço do sofá onde estava Bella, e ela se aconchegou em mim.

- Bom dia filho. Não fale assim da sua mãe. – falou serio e suspirei.

- Sim, desculpe pai. Bom dia. – ele sorriu.

- Esme é complicada, acho que ela vê TV demais. E se preocupa demais, tem medo que Edward se perca na vida.

- Eu entendo Carlisle.

- Entende? – ela olhou pra mim e sorriu.

- Sim, ela só te ama demais. – rolei os olhos e voltei a olhar pro meu pai.

- Ela esqueceu a idéia louca de casamento?

- Sim. Eu conversei com ela. Bella ainda está convidada para jantar. Para nos conhecermos sua namorada. Mais não se preocupe com o casamento.

- Ok. – ele apontou uma mochila em cima de um dos sofás e sorriu.

- Trouxe algumas roupas e seu material.

- Valeu pai.

- Claro. Eu tenho que ir trabalhar. – ele se levantou e deu um beijo na bochecha de Bella.

- Obrigada por vir Carlisle.

- Que isso. Ainda é bem vinda a família. Como já percebeu somos uma família meio confusa...

- Doida... – falei com uma tossida e meu pai riu.

- Sim, acho que doida se aplica mais a nos, mas adoraríamos que fizesse parte.

- Estou feliz em fazer. – ele assentiu e veio até mim me abraçando.

- Comporte-se.

- Eu sempre me comporto. – resmunguei e ele me lançou um olhar de duvido, mais ignorei. Assim que ele saiu ganhei um beliscão de Bella.

- Ai. – esfreguei as costelas e ela riu.

- Vem tomar café.

- To indo. O que meu pai queria.

- Trouxe suas roupas, e me dizer, para não levar sua mãe a serio.

- Sábios conselhos.

- Sim. Ah claro, e veio me convidar para jantar lá hoje a noite.

- Você vai?

- Sim. Por que não? – deu de ombros e fiquei ansioso, tinha medo do que rolaria nesse jantar.

Tomamos café, e Bella foi terminar de se arrumar, vesti uma camisa e coloquei as outras que meu pai trouxe sobre a cama de Bella.

Depois desci atrás da minha mochila e esperei por ela. Ela desceu toda linda e gostosa, e eu já imaginava que mataria um na escola.

- Vamos gatinho. – assenti e ela agarrou minha mão e me levou para fora.

Entramos em seu carro e ela dirigiu rapidamente para a escola, conversamos sobre banalidades. Enquanto ela dirigia com uma mão e a outra mantinha na minha.

Assim que chegamos ela estacionou, e se inclinou em minha direção e beijou meus lábios, abracei seu corpo e ela se agarrou contra mim, subindo em cima do meu colo.

Acariciei suas coxas, enquanto a língua brincava com a minha, suas mãos passeavam por meus braços, minhas mãos subiram mais e apertaram sua bunda a esfregando contra mim.

- Gatinho... – ela gemeu contra meus lábios e se separou ofegante, mais ainda a boca colada em mim, lambendo meu pescoço, mordiscando.

- Deus Bella... – gemi jogando a cabeça para trás e ouvimos o sinal bater. Resmungamos juntos e ela saiu do meu colo e se ajeitou enquanto olhava pelo espelho retrovisor.

- Vamos gatinho? – assenti e sai do carro, e corri para abrir sua porta.

Ela segurou minha mão, e caminhamos para a entrada do colégio. Vi que todos nos olhavam e franzi as sobrancelhas. Não muito longe vi Jasper e Emmett nos olhando e olhei de volta.

Eles sorriram e seguraram as mãos unidas e não entendi nada até olhar para a mão de Bella na minha. Bella olhou ao mesmo tempo, e nossos olhares se encontraram.

PQP! E agora?


	18. Chapter 18

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capitulo Dezoito**

PQP! E agora?

Olhei para Bella em pânico e ela soltou rapidamente a minha mão. Enfiei a mão no bolso e dei tchau pra ela e corri para perto dos dois idiotas.

- Que bonitinho. – falou Emmett e rolei os olhos.

- Calem a boca. – entrei apressadamente ouvindo vários murmúrios atrás de mim e logo os idiotas me alcançaram.

- Pra quando é o casamento?

- Cala a boca Emmett.

- Serio, era melhor anunciar casamento do que entrar na escola de mãos dadas com a bibliotecária.

- Foi sem querer. Nos nem percebemos. – me defendi rapidamente e eles riram, mais ficaram serio me encarando.

- Será que ela vai ter problemas? – Jasper perguntou e suspirei.

- Espero que não. Merda! – caminhei apressadamente para minha sala, Jasper se despediu de nos, e segui com Emmett.

- Então como vão as coisas?

- Normais. Bem na medida do possível. – ele riu.

- O que é que dona Esme aprontou agora?

- Quer que me case com Bella. – murmurei me sentando e ele ficou parado me olhando. Seu rosto começou a ficar vermelho e me desesperei e fiquei de pé e dei um tapão nas suas costas.

- Respira homem. – ele tossiu e quando me olhou começou a gargalhar. Olhei feio pra ele e me sentei. - Da próxima te deixo morrer engasgado.

Ele riu mais e sentou quando o professor entrou e ainda me olhava dando risada. Bufei e o ignorei o resto da aula. Na verdade tentei ignorar o resto do dia. Mais Emmett não é do tipo que se deixa ser ignorado.

Tive que ouvir piadinha até a hora do almoço. Assim que o sinal do almoço bateu, ainda ignorando Emmett fiz o caminho contrario do refeitório e ele sorriu malicioso.

- Não vai almoçar Edward?

- Não. – resmunguei já me afastando, mais ouvi ele gritar.

- Não se esqueça de passar na seção da guerra civil. – ele riu, mal sabia ele que com certeza eu passaria lá.

Caminhei apressadamente para a biblioteca e empurrei as portas colocando a cabeça para dentro. Estava vazia exceto por Bella que lia sentada atrás de sua mesa com óculos enormes. Entrei e fechei as portas me encostando nela. Bella levantou o rosto e tirou os óculos rapidamente.

- Edward.

- Por que tirou? – apontei os óculos e ela riu.

- Fico feia com eles. – rolei os olhos e fui até ela que levantou rapidamente.

- Fica linda de qualquer jeito. – ela sorriu e me abraçou.

- Obrigada gatinho. Mais você não vai me ver usando eles novamente.

- Mesmo se eu tiver uma fantasia com bibliotecárias de óculos? – movi as sobrancelhas e ela riu alto.

- Bem sendo assim, mais você vai ter que me convencer. – ela piscou e mordi os lábios olhando em volta.

- Guerra civil? – ela gargalhou e me soltou indo até a porta e dando uma rápida olhada lá fora. Sorriu e voltou agarrando a minha mão e me puxando para os fundos, a segui ansiosamente.

Assim que chegamos as ultimas prateleiras, Bella me empurrou contra a parede de livros e me atacou. Sorriu contra sua boca e apertei sua bunda a puxando de encontro ao meu pau que já estava animado.

Ela gemeu contra meus lábios e sorri descendo mais as mãos e subindo suas saias, não tínhamos tempo para tirar muita coisa. Subi sua saia e acariciei suas coxas nuas, toquei sua bocetinha molhada sobre a calçinha e ela gemeu novamente separando nossos lábios.

Comecei a beijar seu pescoço e ombro, mordiscando sua pele, ela começou a me livrar dos meus jeans colocando rapidamente meu pau pra fora e o massageando.

- PQP! – gemi entre dentes e ela respirou ofegante.

- Te quero gatinho. – ela gemeu, e afastei sua calçinha e pressionei seu clitóris, ela tremeu e sorri beijando atrás da sua orelha, ela voltou a beijar minha boca e a ergui pela bunda, suas pernas se cruzaram em volta do meu quadril, senti meus jeans deslizando por minhas pernas.

Nos virei a prensando contra a estante e meu pau roçou na sua bocetinha quente e molhada.

- Edward. – ela afastou os lábios dos meus e começou a mordiscar minha orelha, levei meu pau pra sua entrada e a penetrei devagar;

Ambos gememos quando dos unimos, meu pau pulsou loucamente em seu interior, ela ofegou e sai dela a penetrando com força. Minha respiração ficou rápida assim como a dela, e a sensação de que alguém podia vir a qualquer momento era muito excitante, nem na sauna eu fiquei assim. E Bella parecia igual, gemi e voltei a investir nela com força, ela gemeu alto e beijei sua boca, para abafar seus gemidos.

Nos movíamos juntos, ela rebolando enquanto eu entrava e sai dela com força, meu pau já pulsava por liberação mais me segurei, ela estava tão próxima quando eu.

Separei nossos lábios e abaixei a cabeça, e abri sua camisa e massageei seu seio, belisquei o mamilo e ela gritou. Voltei a beijá-la enquanto a estimulava e entrava cada vez mais forte.

- Edward... Eu... Eu... – ela gemeu contra meus lábios e senti ela apertar meu pau. Sua bocetinha se contraia contra meu membro o apertando com força, estava ofegante e seu corpo tremeu, ela afastou nossos lábios e mordeu meu ombro quando gozou em meu membro.

- Bella... – minha respiração estava ofegante. Estava tão perto quanto ela e continuei estocando em seu interior. – Eu vou... – gemi entre dentes, mais ela segurou meu rosto e parei.

- Não.

- O que? – ela mordeu os lábios vermelhos e inchados e me fez soltá-la, gemi quando nos separamos, mais arregalei os olhos quando ela me empurrou novamente contra a prateleira e ficou de joelhos, ela lambeu os lábios e gemi.

- Bella... – comecei mais parei ao vê-la segurando minhas bolas e lamber a cabeçinha do meu pau. – PQP! – gemi alto e ela riu enquanto me levava na boca.

Vergonhosamente eu vim em um segundo. Gozei em sua boca e ela engoliu tudo. PQP! Bella me chupando era erótico, mais bebendo meu gozo, caralho acabava comigo.

Ela se levantou muito orgulhosa de si mesma e lambeu os lábios vermelhos. Gemi vendo aquilo e a puxei para um beijo urgente. Ela gemeu contra minha boca e suas mãos agarraram meu cabelo com força.

- Você é perfeita. – ela riu e beijou meu rosto.

- E você é uma delicia meu gatinho. – piscou pra mim e começou a se ajeitar. Fiz o mesmo puxando minhas calças pra cima e com um sorriso idiota na cara.

Ainda tinha uns cinco minutos de almoço e a biblioteca continuava vazia. Fomos para sua mesa e sentei com ela em meu colo, e dividimos uma batata chips que ela tinha em sua bolsa. Começamos a comer quando ela começou com a voz baixinha.

- O diretor me chamou a sala dele hoje.

- Oh. Você teve problemas mais cedo?

- Não. Eu expliquei para ele que você é meu vizinho e eu só te dei uma carona.

- E nossas mãos? – falei corado e ela me abraçou pelo pescoço e beijou minha bochecha.

- Eu disse que era imaginação dos alunos. Que não tinha nada de mais.

- E ele? Acreditou? – ela mordeu os lábios. – Bella?

- Bem, ele me convidou pra jantar.

- OQUE? – falei desesperado e ela me abraçou apertado.

- Eu disse a ele que tinha namorado.

- Oh. – falei aliviado e ela riu.

- Gatinho, você sabe que eu te amo.

- Eu sei. – resmunguei. Ela suspirou e segurou meu rosto.

- Não seja birrento. Eu amo você, só você meu gatinho. – acabei sorrindo e rocei meus lábios contra os delas.

- Desculpe. Também te amo. – ela sorriu e me abraçou encostando a cabeça em meu ombro em seguida.

- O que vamos fazer hoje?

- Jantar lá em casa. – ela fez uma careta e ri.

- Bem a nossa viagem para o México ainda está de pé.

- Não me tente gatinho. – eu ri e peguei meu celular.

- O que está fazendo?

- Procurando o numero do Ramirez.

[...]

Quando a campainha tocou mais tarde fui apressado até a porta, antes que minha mãe atendesse. Assim que abri sorri ao ver Bella usando um vestido simples azul, mais que a deixava linda.

A puxei para meus braços e a beijei, ela correspondeu avidamente. Até parecia que não víamos a horas. Tudo bem que depois de ela não me deixar ligar para o Ramirez eu tive que ir para minha aula, e Bella ficou na biblioteca.

Mais na saída ela me esperava e viemos juntos, e ficamos boa parte da tarde juntos. Mais ainda sim, toda vez parecia que não nos víamos a anos. A levantei para que não tivesse que me abaixar e ela riu contra meus lábios.

- Estava com saudades gatinho? – ela perguntou ofegante quando deixei seus lábios e sorri.

- Sempre. – me inclinei para beijar seus lábios novamente quando ouvi alguém pigarreando e sem soltar Bella vi meu pai na porta da sala.

- Olá soldado.

- Comandante. – bati continência e ele riu.

- Não vai soltar ela não?

- Não. Ela está mais segura aqui. Longe da fera.

- Eu ouvi isso. – minha mãe entrou no Hal de entrada e sorriu para Bella. – Olá querida.

- Boa noite Esme. – Bella tentou ir até minha mãe, mais a apertei mais firmemente em meus braços a fazendo rir.

- Edward, solte a moça. – suspirei e a soltei, mais ia ficar por perto, qualquer coisa eu a jogava nos ombros e íamos para o México, ou pra casa dela.

Tava muito tarde pra ir pro México, seria falta de educação aparecer na casa do Ramirez a essa hora.

- Edward. – Bella estalou o dedo na minha cara e corei envergonha. Estava viajando de novo. Cocei a nuca e sorri amarelo.

- Desculpe. – ela riu e segurou minha mão.

- Venha, vamos pra sala. – assenti e entrelacei nossos dedos a seguindo para sala. Sentamos no sofá duplo lado a lado, e meu pai em sua poltrona e minha mãe no braço dela, com a mão no ombro do meu pai. Ficamos em um silencio incomodo por alguns minutos, enquanto esperávamos não sei o que.

Eu estava morrendo de medo do que sairia da boca da minha adorada mãe. A idéia de jogar Bella sobre os ombros e fugir estava cada vez mais firme em minha mente.

- Então Bella. Edward comentou que você não dança mais. O que você faz agora? – meu pai perguntou e sorri agradecido para ele.

- Sou bibliotecária. – ela falou sorrindo e ela e meu pai começaram uma discussão sobre livros.

Olhei minha mãe atentamente e ela olhava de Bella para mim. Estreitei os olhos para ela que estreitou os dela para mim.

Meus olhos diziam, "Nem comece".

Os dela gritavam, "Ela vai te levar para o mundo das drogas." Ou talvez que Bella era legal.

Mais eu sabia que aquela mente louca e psicótica nunca passaria a noite em sendo legal. E ela não me decepcionou.

- Quais as suas intenções com o meu bebê? – Bella olhou para ela e arqueou uma sobrancelha e depois olhou pra mim e sorriu.

- Te garanto que ele não tem nada de bebê, Esme.

Era isso, eu vou pro México, ou pra clinica de drogas, pelo olhar da minha mãe era com certeza pra clinica de drogas.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capitulo Dezenove**

Era isso, eu vou pro México, ou pra clinica de drogas, pelo olhar da minha mãe era com certeza pra clinica de drogas.

- O que? – minha mãe se levantou e correu até mim e abraçou minha cabeça a apertando contra seu peito. – Não fale assim do meu bebê. – ouvi sua voz abafada e tentei me soltar, mais estava difícil até de respirar.

- Esme eu sinto, mais Edward é um homem. – ouvi a voz de Bella ao longe, ela estava me defende. Bem espero, por que ou ela disse que eu era um homem ou um monge. E ser um monge não parece muito legal.

- Esme, vai sufocá-lo. – ouvi a voz do meu pai e minha mãe me soltou, comecei a respirar com dificuldade e meu pai me deu um tapas nas costas.

- Calma ai. – resmunguei ainda com falta de ar.

- Você é muito fracote filho. – olhei feio pra ele.

- Depois que ela te esmagar com o abraço de urso, você venha me chamar de fracote. – ele riu e minha mãe lamuriou.

- Desculpe bebê.

- Mãe!

- Edward acho melhor eu ir.

- Não. – minha mãe falou rapidamente e tanto eu como Bella a olhamos surpresos. – Você veio jantar, fique. Eu só, não aceitei bem... É difícil ver meu menino se tornar homem. – Bella sorriu e assentiu.

- Ok. Então o que temos para jantar? – minha mãe ficou animada e agarrou o braço de Bella a puxando para a cozinha.

- Serio, o que você estava pensando ao casar com ela? – perguntei para meu pai, assim que elas sumiram de vista e ele riu.

- Hey, eu estava apaixonado. Ela parecia bem normal, até você nascer. – ele se defendeu e fiz uma careta.

- Espero que Bella não fique assim. – resmunguei e ele riu.

- Vai ficar filho. – profetizou e bati na mesinha de centro.

- Para de me rogar praga homem. – resmunguei e ele riu.

Ficamos na sala vendo o canal de esportes. Bem, meu pai estava eu estava mais interessado no que estava acontecendo na cozinha. Não conseguia ouvir barulho nenhum vindo de lá, o que estava me deixando nervoso pra caralho.

De duas a uma, ou elas estavam trocando receitas de bolo, ou minha mãe havia matado Bella e estava cortando ela em milhões de pedaçinhos e ia servi-la no jantar.

Sim eu via filmes de terror demais, e sim eu apostava na segunda opção.

Comecei a morder a ponta do dedo, meus olhos nunca saindo da porta da cozinha. Só esperando ouvir um grito de socorro de Bella, para que eu corresse e a salvasse, ou fosse servido no jantar também.

- Edward. – meu pai colocou a mão no meu ombro e quase pulei do sofá.

- O que?

- Quer ir dar uma olhada nas garotas.

- Eu?

- Elas estão muito quietas.

- Sim. O que será que estão fazendo? – me perguntei e ele sorriu.

- Provavelmente trocando receitas de bolos, ou Bella jogou sua mãe no caldeirão. – comecei a gargalhar.

E eu achava que minha loucura vinha só de minha mãe. Me levantei e um pouco receoso caminhei para a cozinha. Parei em frente à porta e olhei para meu pai que me olhava em expectativa.

Suspirei e como quem não quer nada entrei na cozinha, Bella graças a Deus estava vida e gostosa como sempre, minha mãe tava lá também, assim que elas me viram ficaram em silencio e sorri amarelo. Ainda fingindo que não havia nada demais na minha pequena entrada fui até o armário pegar um copo e segui para a geladeira.

Me servi de um copo de água e fiquei olhando pra elas enquanto bebia. Elas continuavam em silencio e terminei me sentindo desconfortável.

- O que?

- Nada. – minha mãe tinha uma cara de culpada e estreitei os olhos pra ela. Olhei para Bella que tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto, meu olhos se arregalaram.

- Mãe! Você prometeu queriam o álbum.

- O que?

- Sim, você andou mostrando pra Bella.

- Mais se ela precisa saber como você era bebê.

- Não precisa não. Cadê o álbum, vou escondê-lo de você.

- Edward, não tem problema.

- Você gostaria que sua mãe me mostrasse suas fotos de bebê. – ela riu corada, e bufei. – Esse jantar vai sair hoje ainda.

- Claro. Chame seu pai, Bella e eu já colocamos a mesa.

Sai bufando para a sala e meu pai me esperava ansioso.

- E ai? Estavam se matando?

- Não, só me fazendo o de sempre.

- Que seria?

- Encontrar maneiras de me humilhar em publico. – meu pai riu e resmunguei. – O jantar está pronto.

Fomos para a mesa e o jantar passou normal. Conversamos, meus pais conheceram Bella melhor. E minha mãe pareceu mais animada com nosso namoro, até trocou receitas de bolo com Bella. O que foi muito e irônico no final de tudo.

Depois do jantar, sobremesa e café, eu levei Bella para casa. Foi estranho sair com ela na rua, meu braço sobre seus ombros e seu corpo encostado no meu. Olhei para o pequeno caminho e suspirei.

- O que? – ela perguntou sorrindo e fiz um bico.

- Sinto falta das escapadas noturnas. – murmurei e Bella riu.

- Sente falta dos tombos, dos machucados de chegar todo sujo de grama e terra...

- Hey eu disse que sinto falta. Não que era perfeito. Mais eu estava começando a pegar o jeito. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e bufei. – O que? Eu já subia na arvore sem cair ou ela cair em cima de mim.

- Quantas vezes?

- O que? – me fiz de sonso e ela sorriu.

- Quantas vezes?

- Uma. – amuei e ela sorriu.

- Tenho tanto pra te ensinar gatinho. – olhei pra ela corado e ela riu e me abraçou em frente a sua casa. – Mais não se preocupe, temos tempo. – ela piscou pra mim e me beijou.

[...]

Os dias estavam passando rapidamente. As coisas enfim estavam mais fáceis. Bem na medida do possível. Bella era minha namorada oficialmente. O que me garantia ir a sua casa sem toda a coisa de missão impossível. O que fazia falta na verdade. Eu gostava do meu momento Vin Diesel.

As coisas em casa estavam bem. Ok melhores do que antes, os interrogatórios sobre drogas haviam parado. Dona Esme arranjou um novo jeito de me aporrinhar, com o tema gravidez na adolescência. Mesmo eu gritando varias vezes que eu não era uma adolescente e não iria engravidar.

Ela ainda vinha com o mesmo assunto. Que eu seria um péssimo pai viciado em drogas. Eu disse que havia parado não que ela havia esquecido do meu suposto vicio.

A escola se tornou meu lugar favorito. Lógico eu estava um grande conhecedor da guerra civil. Bem, mais precisamente da estante, onde eu prensava Bella. Ela passou a me esperar sem calçinha. O que foi muito agradável e mais fácil na hora que importava.

Mais o melhor de tudo é que estava chegando o meu aniversario. Eu faria 18 anos e não era mais virgem. Sim antes de Bella eu temia chagar aos 18 virgem, seria zuado eternamente por Emmett.

Sentei-me à mesa depois de ter meu momento com Bella, e sentamos com ela em meu colo e todos esses pensamentos pipocando em minha mente. Ela trouxe o lanche que dividíamos todos os dias, e começamos a comer em silencio.

- O que passa nessa cabeçinha? – ela perguntou tentando arrumar o meu cabelo e sorri.

- Pensando. Farei 18 no sábado. – ela sorriu brilhantemente para mim.

- Oh, meu gatinho está crescendo. Quer que eu te chame de tigrão? – senti uma onda de arrepio e neguei.

- Gatinho está ótimo. – ela riu com certeza lembrando por que eu era tão contra o apelido. Aquela noite tenebrosa ainda rondava minha mente. Pais ativos era tenso, mais ouvir era pior.

- Então gatinho, quais os planos?

- Eu não sei. Minha mãe vai querer fazer algo. Com certeza Emmett e Jasper também.

- Eu também. – ela falou animada e sorri.

- Com você será o melhor de todos. – ela riu e mordeu os lábios.

- O que seus pais fazem?

- Um bolo em casa. Chamam meus amigos, minha mãe obriga Emmett e Jasper a colocarem chapeuzinho e soprar língua de sogra. – Bella gargalhou e suspirei, ela me obrigava também, mais preferi não comentar. – No ultimo ela contratou um palhaço. – resmunguei e Bella riu mais alto. Esperei ela se acalmar e seus braços me envolveram.

- E seus amigos?

- Emmett garantiu que se eu ainda fosse virgem, me levaria a um puteiro.

- O que?

- Palavras dele. "Edward ou você perde a virgindade ou te levo a um puteiro." – falei imitando a voz de Emmett e Bella riu.

- Mais você não é mais virgem, e agora?

- Não sei. Não falamos disso na verdade. Desde que você entrou em minha vida eu não pensei mais no assunto. – ela sorriu e roçou seus lábios nos meus.

- Que bom. Vou planejar algo especial para nos.

- Isso envolve poucas roupas? – movi as sobrancelhas e ela riu.

- Talvez no final da noite, não tenha mais roupa nenhuma. – ela piscou e sorri animado com a idéia.

Ouvimos o sinal bater e me levantei a beijando de leve. Nos despedimos e corri para minha sala. Entrei e fui até a mesa que dividia com Emmett e sentei.

- Planos para o fim de semana? – perguntou bem humorado e ri.

- Bem sim, minha mãe pediu você e Jasper passarem em casa.

- Para?

- Meu aniversario. – os olhos dele brilharam e temi.

- Seus 18?

- Sim.

- Temos que comemorar.

- Como? – ele abriu a boca, mais a fechou rapidamente, ele parecia pensativo e temi o que aquela mente perturbada estava planejando. – Emmett? – o chamei e quando ele me olhou vi o brilho perverso.

- Vamos precisar das identidades falsas.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capitulo Vinte**

- Vamos precisar das identidades falsas.

- Não, não nem em uma maneira no inferno você vai me convencer ao que está passando por essa cabeçona.

- Hey. – ele resmungou passando a mão na cabeça. – Eu não tenho cabeçona. – rolei os olhos.

- Que seja Emmett. Nem pensar que vamos fazer o que você planeja.

- Por quê?

- Eu tenho namorada agora. E não sou mais virgem.

- Oh. Verdade, precisamos de um novo plano para o seu aniversario.

- Não podemos só ir ao cinema.

- Caramba Edward, parece que tem 14. Somos homens e precisamos mostrar nossa masculinidade fazendo coisas de homens. Há tempos que nossos direitos de machos... – sabe quando alguém começa um grande discurso e aparece a bandeia dos Estados Unidos atrás e a musiquinha patriótica.

Sim era exatamente esse momento, Emmett tinha até uma mão no peito. – Está no nosso direito constitucional. – ele finalizou e alguns caras começaram a aplaudir, sim ele havia ficado de pé durante o discurso e com um pé na cadeira enquanto falava merda.

- Não prestei atenção em nada que você disse. – ela fez um bico e viu a professora o olhando de cara feia e sentou rapidamente.

- Merda Edward, não é todo dia que eu discurso sobre pegar vadias em frente a classe e você nem presta atenção.

- Você discursou mês passado quando Jasper contou que Alice ia levá-lo as compras.

- Oh. Mais é um discurso importante. – rolei os olhos e ele se calou quando a professora deu inicio a aula.

Quando o sinal bateu, ele começou a me perseguir tentando me convencer a fazer algo radical no fim de semana. Ele nem sabia o que iríamos fazer, mais não parecia querer desistir da idéia.

- Emmett preciso ver com minha mãe. Você sabe que ela vai querer comemorar. – falei enquanto mudávamos de sala e ele fez uma careta.

- Oh. Se tiver palhaços eu não vou. Ainda tenho pesadelos com seu ultimo aniversario. Aquele palhaço era assustador. – eu ri lembrando como o palhaço havia seguido Emmett para todo o canto querendo fazer esculturas de bexigas para ele.

- Eu avisarei ela.

- E você tem planos com Bella? – falou maliciosamente e senti minhas orelhas quentes.

- Sim. Mais só mais tarde.

- Ótimo. Isso nos da tempo, ficamos na sua mãe algumas horas, fugimos para uma comemoração de garotos e te levamos para Bella antes da meia noite.

- Que tipo de diversão para garotos existe antes da meia noite? – ele pareceu pensativo.

- Não sei, mais encontrarei algo. Você passara pelo rito de passagem dos machos. Não se preocupe irmão. – ele colocou a mão no meu ombro e tremi.

Esse aniversario ia ser um pesadelo.

[...]

- PARABÉNS! – acordei com o grito, me sentando rapidamente na cama. – Felicidades meu bebê.

- Mãe? – abri os olhos ainda sonolento e vi minha mãe toda sorridente pra mim.

- Meu bebê é um homem. – ela me abraçou contra o peito quase esmagando minha cabeça e cortando minha fonte de ar. Comecei a chacoalhar os braços pra cima em um pedido desesperado de ajuda.

- Esme. – ouvi a voz abafada do meu pai e murmúrios, acho que vou desmaiar... Ar. Ela me soltou e respirei calmamente.

- Quer me matar mulher.

- Desculpe querido. Queria ser a primeira a te dar os parabéns. – falou envergonhada e levante para abraçá-la.

- Obrigada mãe. – ela beijou minha testa, lógico que eu tive que abaixar, pois ela é baixinha como Bella.

- Parabéns rapaz. – soltei minha mãe e ganhei um abraço do meu pai. E uns tapas nas costas. Me soltei dele e minha mãe pegou sobre a cômoda uma bandeja com um super café da manhã.

- UAU, não precisava mãe.

- Tudo para meu bebê. Coma e depois desça para sua surpresa.

- Ok. – eles saíram do quarto e corri a tomar um banho, vesti uma calça jeans e uma camisa preta e dobrei as mangas até o cotovelo e sequei os cabelos e comi meu café de aniversario.

O dia estava começando relativamente bem, esperava que continuasse assim. Mais conhecendo a minha sorte, eu não estava tão animado com o dia de hoje.

Desci às escadas a procura dos meus pais, não os vi em parte alguma. Fui até a cozinha tomar um copo de água e vi uma movimentação no quintal dos fundos e sai pra fora. Minha boca se escancarou ao ver o carro prata com uma fita.

- PQP! Pelo amor de Deus, diga que é meu? – meu pai riu e me jogou as chaves do volvo prata.

- Parabéns filho.

- Caralho. – corri e abracei meus pais e depois meu carro. PQP, Deus era dez, valeu Deus. Sem você não conseguiria tirar as notas boas, sei que eu reclamei algumas vezes, mais ainda sim o senhor é dez.

- Edward? – ouvi a voz da minha mãe e pisquei, merda tava viajando de novo.

- O que?

- Falta de atenção pode ser drogas. – rolei os olhos e vi meu pai rindo.

- Mãe, por favor. – ela suspirou.

- Ok, eu tenho um presente perfeito para você.

- Mais? – o que poderia ser melhor que o carro.

- Um dia inteirinho em uma clinica fazendo exames de drogas. – minha boca se abriu em choque e meu pai suspirou e colocou o braço no ombro dela.

- Venha Esme.

- Mais eu já marquei horário.

- Amor venha. – ela continuou falando e meu pai a puxou para dentro e sorri e corri para a casa de Bella, nem dei dois passos quando vi o Sr. Black.

- Edward.

- Bom dia Sr. Black.

- Parabéns rapaz, que presentão. – falou apontando para o carro e sorri.

- Verdade. – para minha surpresa ele me deu um abraço e retribui, quando senti que já estava bom eu soltei meus braços mais ele continuou me abraçando, olhei para o céu esperando ele me soltar e nada, senti uma fungada no meu pescoço e me afastei rapidamente.

- Obrigada. – falei corado e ele sorriu malicioso.

- Eu que agradeço. – senti um calafrio e olhei a procura de socorro e vi a casa da Bella.

- Vou até a casa da minha namorada.

- Oh. Está bem. – sai o mais rápido possível dali e fui até a casa dela. O Sr. Black ainda olhava para trás e pensei se ele olhava pra minha bunda e a tampei com as mãos e corri mais rápido.

Bati na porta, pois esqueci as chaves e quase cai quando a porta se abriu e uma Bella animada pulou em mim me enchendo de beijos. Sorri e abracei seu corpo entrando com ela na casa.

- Parabéns gatinho. Muitos anos de vida.

- Obrigada amor. – ela sorriu e me soltou e sai correndo voltando rapidamente com uma sacolinha.

- Feliz aniversario.

- Oba presente. – ela riu e tirei uma tipo de maio vermelho com preto cheio de rendas e olhei para Bella. – Er... Obrigada, mais acho que não é o meu numero. – ela rolou os olhos.

- Não seja bobo, eu vou usar pra você. – olhei mais atentamente a peça e meus olhos se arregalaram.

- Agora? – perguntei esperançosamente e ela negou e se aproximou de mim abraçando meu pescoço e ficou na ponta dos pés e mordiscou minha orelha.

- Mais tarde aniversariante.

- Merda. – não sei se estava gemendo ou reclamando, mais meu pau estava animado. Ela riu e se esfregou em mim. – Bella...

- Acha que temos tempo pra brincar um pouquinho?

- O que quiser. – ela riu e me puxou para o sofá me empurrando e abrindo o seu robe de banho e revelando seu corpo nu. Gemi de antecipação e vi seu sorriso travesso, ela veio para cima de mim e me beijou enquanto me livrava das minhas calças, já acariciando meu pau me deixando super pronto para ela.

- Bella... – gemi afastando nossos lábios, sentindo meu pau pulsar em sua mãozinha e logo ela estava sentado em mim.

- Deus... Bella... – rosnei sentindo seu calor me envolver.

- Oh Deus... tão bom... – ela gemeu agarrando meus ombros e se movendo sobre mim, agarrei sua bunda a fazendo pular em meu pau.

Não demoramos muito para atingir o ápice. Ficamos abraçados esperando nossos corpos se acalmarem por alguns minutos e senti beijos em meu pescoço.

- Como está sendo seu dia até agora?

- Fodidamente bom.

[...]

- Vejam-me tirar um coelho da cartola. – tampei o rosto com as mãos vendo o mágico fuleiro que minha mãe contratou e senti os braços de alguém a minha volta e olhei de canto vendo Bella sorrindo.

- Veja pelo lado bom.

- Qual?

- Não é um palhaço. – rolei os olhos e ganhei um beijo na bochecha.

Bem pelo menos não tinha ninguém da escola, exceto Emmett, Jasper e suas namoradas, e Tânia que olhava feio para Bella abraçada a mim. Fora isso alguns parentes que nem conhecia direito, mais me davam um cheque de cem dólares e estavam com a consciência limpa, por não nos visitarem e nem ligarem.

- Hora do bolo. – minha mãe gritou interrompendo o mágico e fomos para a sala de jantar aonde havia um bolo azul com uma foto do bem 10 e escrito feliz aniversario Edward. Voltei a tampar o rosto e quando abrir tive que rir ao ver meus amigos de chapeuzinhos e língua de sogra.

Cantamos os parabéns rapidamente e comemos bolos. E todos já estavam indo. Graças a Deus. Fui para fora com Emmett, Jasper e as meninas e nos despedimos, mais os meus amigos ficaram, os olhei desconfiado e temi o sorriso diabólico de Emmett.

- Vocês não vão?

- Noite de machos Edward. Noite de machos. – Emmett falou serio e Jasper riu. Rolei os olhos e fui falar com Bella.

- Pronto pra nossa noite gatinho?

- Noite de macho Bella. – repeti as palavras de Emmett e ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Eu vou querer saber?

- Não. Nem eu quero. – ela riu e suspirou e deu uma olhada em seu relógio.

- Ok, ainda são seis. Quero você de volta antes da meia noite.

- Sim senhora. – ela mordeu o lábio e me abraçou encostando a boca em meu ouvido.

- Estarei usando seu presente.

- PQP! – ela sorriu e foi embora rebolando.

- Eu odeio a noite de machos. – resmunguei e senti uma mão em meu ombro.

- Vai ser foda Edward. Vamos liberar o nosso macho interior. E...

- Nem comece com o discurso. – falou Jasper o interrompendo e ri.

- Ok. Eu não faço, mais vamos no carro novo do Edward, ou vamos de taxi?

- Taxi. – falei rapidamente, vai que esses doidos me embebedam e eu bato o carro antes de estréiar ele.

- Ok vamos de taxi.

Ligamos para uma companhia de taxi e depois de me despedir dos meus pais, já avisando que eu iria passar a noite com Bella. Minha mãe não gostou muito, mais meu pai a convenceu.

Já dentro do taxi Emmett puxou do bolso as identidades e nos entregou. Olhei o nome Robert Pattinson e ri.

- Achei que ia escolher nomes novos.

- Ah o meu amigo disse que nos combinávamos muito com esses nomes. Você se consegue ver como, James ou Laurent? – fiz uma careta.

- Robert combina mais.

- Então quais os planos? – Jasper perguntou e ambos olhamos para Emmett que sorria.

- Vamos a um cinema pornô.

- O que? – Jasper e eu falamos ao mesmo tempo e Emmett rolou os olhos.

- Sim, é o nosso ritual de machos. – tampei o rosto com as mãos, sabendo que vindo do Emmett era de se esperar. O taxi parou e saltamos em frente ao cinema. Olhamos os cartazes dos filmes e suspirei.

- Emmett eu podia estar fazendo essas coisas agora. Por que eu tenho que assistir. – ele rolou os olhos.

- Faz parte do ritual Edward. Agora você entra lá assisti e cala a boca. – Jasper riu e bufei o seguindo. Emmett pagou o ingresso e mostramos as identidades, e entramos para ver. Vadias do Caribe.

- Vadias do Caribe. Piratas vadias dando para vários homens. – li o cartaz em voz alta e Jasper riu e Emmett rolou os olhos.

- Eu disse que era um rito de passagem, não que era pra ser bom.

[...]

Uma hora e meia depois saímos do cinema sem olhar na cara um do outro excitados e extremamente vermelhos.

- Então... Uma cerveja? – perguntou Emmett baixo e assentimos e fomos para um bar que tinha perto.

Depois do constrangimento inicial já estávamos bebendo e comemorando. Estava no meu segundo copo, e não queria beber mais, ou nem aproveitaria o meu presente com Bella.

- Pelo rito de passagem de macho e pelo aniversario do Eddie. – fiz uma careta pelo apelido, mais bebemos.

- Agora vamos embora.

- Sim, Edward tem hora pra chegar. – Emmett provocou e ri.

- Sim, e Bella vai me dar um presente especial. – ele riram de bêbados e saímos do bar e vimos um taxi parando. Dei sinal e ele parou em entramos e dei o endereço e quando olhei o motorista dei um grande sorriso.

- Ramirez.

- Edward. – ele me cumprimentou animado e colocou o carro em movimento. – O que faz por esses lados rapaz.

- Vim comemorar meu aniversario com meus amigos.

- Seu aniversario, parabéns. Você não me ligou?

- Minha namorada não quis ir para o México.

- Por quê? Meu país é muito bonito.

- Eu sei, eu ainda a convenço. – ele riu e olhei para Emmett e Jasper que me olhavam com se eu fosse louco.

- O que? Eu não posso ser amigo de um motorista de taxi que se chama Ramirez e me convidou pra ir passar um tempo na sua casa no México? – falei os encarando e ambos se olharam e deram de ombros, e começaram a cumprimentar o Ramirez.

[...]

- Shii. – falei ao fechar a porta do carro, ainda não era meia noite mais já era onze hora, ficamos conversando com o Ramirez, que convidou Emmett e Jasper para ir visitar sua casa no México, e perdemos a hora. Me despedi dos meus amigos e sai para a rua olhando para os lados.

Eu não estava bêbado mais estava um pouco alegrinho. Vi o taxi partir, e fui andando para a casa de Bella. A rua estava silenciosa e lembrei que não estava com a chave de Bella.

Eu podia subir pela arvore, ai eu provava para ela que eu conseguia subir. Por que da ultima vez, ela duvidou que eu fosse capaz. Dei uma olhada na arvore e duvidei também. Mais eu tinha que provar, era como o rito de passagem idiota do macho que o Emmett falou a noite toda.

Serio eu iria bater nele, se ele falasse "rito de passagem de macho", mais uma vez, aposto que Jasper me ajudaria. Olhei a grande arvore e ela ficava um pouco longe da janela de Bella, ficava mais perto da minha, mais eu não queria entrar no meu próprio quarto. Lá não tinha nenhuma vizinha gostosa me esperando.

Sorri com o pensamento e comecei a me dirigir para a arvore quando ouvi um barulho e uma luz e me joguei no chão, o que não foi boa idéia, pois bati a barriga no chão, ainda bem que era gramado.

- Ouch... – resmunguei apertando a barriga e ouvi passos e belas pernas na minha frente.

- Edward?

- Hey Bella. Eu cheguei. – ela rolou os olhos e riu e me ajudou a levantar.

- Você é doido gatinho. Por que não veio para a porta.

- Eu esqueci a chave.

- Por que não bateu?

- Eu ia subir na arvore. – falei corando e ela sorriu mais.

- Mais da sua noite de machos?

- Talvez. – murmurei e ela me puxou para a casa fechando a porta em seguida.

- Está muito machucado. – ela começou a limpar a grama da minha camisa e sorri.

- Não, eu to bem.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim. Posso abrir meu presente agora? – ela riu e mordeu os lábios e me puxou para seu quarto.

Fui olhando seu corpo, ela usava somente um robe vermelho escuro e imaginava como ela estava por baixo, gemi só de imaginá-la e ela riu enquanto me empurrava para o quarto e fechava a porta.

Fui até sua cama e sentei já tirando os sapatos e as meias e me encostando na cabeceira, ela mordeu o lábio e tirou o robe, gemi ao ver a peça mínima, vermelha e preta quase transparente, era um mini biquíni meio rendado e transparente. Ela ligou musica e começou a rebolar passando as mãos pelo corpo e sorri como idiota.

Ela ficou sobre a cama e engatinhando veio para cima de mim, e começou a dar beijos enquanto afastava as minhas roupas, tirando a camisa e em seguida as calças, estava só de cueca e ela subiu em meu colo rebolando em meu pau e gemi.

- PQP, vai me matar.

- Só de prazer, gatinho. – ela começou a distribuir beijos por meu pescoço, descendo, com beijos molhados, ela labéu meu peito, sua boca descendo mais, até chegar à cueca e a tirou lambendo meu pau.

- Porra. – gemi arqueando meus quadris e ela sorriu e continuou descendo beijos e chupou minhas bolas, eu já estava quase gozando quando me ergui e a virei ficando sobre ela.

- Quero brincar com meu presente. – ela riu e beijei seus seios sobre a roupa e mordisquei os bicos durinhos e ela suspirou, continuei descendo beijos por seu corpo, lambendo sua pele.

Quando cheguei a sua entrada e cheirei sua excitação, gemi e comecei a tirar duas roupas com urgência até tê-la nua e lambi seu centro, ela gritou agarrando meus cabelos e a chupei forte, enquanto meus dedos deslizavam em seu interior, brinquei com minha língua em seu clitóris, quando três dedos entravam e saiam dela.

Seu corpo tremia e seu núcleo apertava meus dedos e os tirei lambendo seu mel e fiquei entre suas pernas escorregando dentro dela. Ela gemeu alto quando nos unimos e a acompanhei. Merda ela estava muito molhada.

- PQP! – falei entre dentes sentindo ela em toda minha volta. Suas pernas e braços me agarraram e comecei a entrar e sair do seu calor, ela pulou forte gozando em meu pau, e gemi ainda entrando e saindo de dentro dela.

Ela gemeu sem sentido, e meu pau pulsava em seu calor apertado, continuei metendo nela e abaixei a cabeça chupando seus seios macios, sentindo os bicos durinhos contra meus lábios.

Ela gritou enquanto voltava a pulsar e mastigar meu pau, gozei forte a trazendo junto comigo novamente e cai exausto sobre ela, e senti seu abraço mais forte.

Ficamos abraçados nos recuperando e sai de dentro dela e nos virei com ela por cima de mim. Ela sorriu preguiçosamente e me deu beijo rápido nos lábios.

- Feliz aniversario gatinho.

- E que aniversario. – ela riu e se apoiou melhor para me olhar.

- Está sendo um bom aniversario?

- Muito bom. Mais o seu presente foi o melhor. – ela riu.

- Que bom que gostou.

- Embora, eu acho que o rasguei. – corei de leve e ela mordeu o lábio enquanto sorria maliciosamente.

- Bem, quanto a isso eu comprei mais alguns pra você.

- Mesmo?

- Sim, um azul, um rosa, e mais algumas cores. – gemi e apertei sua bunda.

- Mal posso esperar para ver. – ela sorriu e começou a me beijar e lambi seus lábios me sentindo animar de novo.

Definitivamente o melhor aniversario de todos. Bem desde que Bella entrou em minha vida, as coisas tem sido muito melhores. E espero que continue assim.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Vinte e Um**

Sai da sala de aula meio alheio.

Na verdade esse assunto nem havia passado pela minha cabeça. Bem não desde que Bella entrou na minha vida, antes eu fazia planos com os rapazes. Agora que havia me tocado que nem tínhamos mais tocado no assunto.

Caminhei através do estacionamento e achei rapidamente o carro de Bella, ela me esperava dentro e assim que entrei e fechei a porta ela sorriu para mim e começou a dirigir.

- Como foram às aulas, gatinho?

- Bem. – falei olhando através da janela e ela ficou em silencio, estranhei Bella era sempre animada e olhei pra ela que me olhava de esguelha as vezes. Quando o carro parou em frente a minha casa, continuei olhando para ela, ela suspirou e virou de lado.

- O que houve?

- Faculdade. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Não entendi.

- O professor lembrou hoje que já está na hora de mandar as cartas, de escolher qual faculdade, de começar a pensar no futuro.

- Oh. – ela mordeu o lábio, e me olhou atentamente. – Vamos entrar na minha casa?

- Ok. – ela dirigiu até a frente da sua casa e ambos saímos. Bella segurou minha mão e caminhamos para sua casa, ela abriu a porta e entramos em silencio. Caminhamos até a sala e sentamos de frente um pro outro.

- Então você já escolheu que faculdade quer? – mordi o lábio.

- Bem, eu e os rapazes queremos entrar em uma juntos.

- Isso é legal. – ela falou baixando os olhos e me aproximei mais dela e segurei sua mão.

- Como nos ficamos Bella? – ela me olhou mordendo o lábio.

- Eu... Eu não sei. Namoro a distancia?

- Da certo? – ela riu e subiu em meu colo.

- Eu não quero me separar de você gatinho.

- Eu também não Bella. – ela me abraçou apertado e beijei seus cabelos. Ficamos quietinhos alguns minutos, e senti meu celular tocando. O peguei no bolso e vi o nome da minha mãe na tela e suspirei.

- Alô... Hum, estou na Bella... Ok, ok. Tchau mãe. – guardei o celular e olhei pra ela e a apertei em meus braços.

- O que ela queria?

- Que você fosse jantar em casa de novo. – ela sorriu e beijou meu peito.

- Bem ainda temos algumas horas até o jantar. Que tal tomarmos banho.

- Mais eu não tenho roupa... – parei de falar e sorri malicioso. – Oh, estou muito sujo. – ela riu.

- Vem gatinho, vou te dar um banho. – piscou pra mim e tirou a blusa e começou a subir as escadas.

- Ok. – levantei rapidamente já tirando minha camisa e vi a saia dela jogada na escada e me apressei a tirar a minha, lógico que esperei estar lá em cima por que com a minha sorte eu teria caído da escada e quebrado a perna.

O que seria muito vergonhoso quando os paramédicos chegassem e eu excitado e todo esfolado.

- Edward? – ouvi a voz de Bella e parei de pensar besteiras e corri para o banheiro, pelo caminho estavam as roupas de Bella e gemi ao ver a calçinha e sutiã jogados no chão, tirei a calça já junto com a cueca, e entrei no banheiro, Bella estava de costas enchendo a banheira e gemi olhando sua linda bundinha. Ela virou a cabeça pra mim e mordeu os lábios, fui até ela e a abracei por trás, ela gemeu e ficou em pé, meu pau ficou entre suas coxas e ambos gememos.

- Vai tomar um banho comigo, gatinho?

- Achei que você fosse me lavar. – ela riu e virou de frente pra mim, sua boca roçando em meu peito, ela lambeu meu mamilo e gemi, sua boca começou a descer pela minha barriga e ficou de joelhos na minha frente, olhei pra ela que lambeu os lábios e acariciou meu pau.

- Seu pau é tão lindo, gatinho. – corei e cocei a mão na nuca.

- Er... obrigada. – ela riu e beijou a ponta, ofeguei e senti sua língua deslizar por todo ele, em seguida colocou as bolas na boca e fechei os olhos com força.

- Porra Bella. – ela chupou a cabeçinha e me tomou chupando e lambendo, abri os olhos e passei a mão em seus cabelos mordendo os lábios, ela estava linda com a boca em mim.

Meu pau pulsava loucamente, e minhas pernas estavam bambas, segurei Bella pelos ombros e ela levantou com um sorriso safado, enquanto lambia os lábios.

- E muito gostoso, gatinho. – passei a mão no cabelo constrangido e ela ficou na ponta dos pés e colocou os lábios nos meus.

Gemi contra seus lábios e abracei sua cintura a erguendo, e suas pernas cruzaram em minha volta, meu membro roçou em sua entrada molhada e ambos gememos na boca um do outro, sem quebrar o beijo entrei na água quente e sentei.

Ela mordiscou meus lábios e sua boca se afastou da minha, seus lábios começaram a deslizar por minha garganta e ombro, dando beijos e mordidinhas, nos ajeitei melhor e deixei meu pau deslizar em seu calor. Ela ofegou e agarrou meus ombros.

- Deus Edward... tão bom... – assenti e voltei a beijá-la, ela agarrou meus ombros e começou a se mover sobre mim, subindo e descendo, rebolando em meu pau, apertei sua bunda com uma mão a ajudando, e a outra belisquei seu mamilo, ela arfou e começou a vir mais rápido em cima de mim.

- Hmmm, vai Bella rebola pra mim. – ela riu e gemeu e comecei a beijar seu pescoço, mordiscando sua pele, ela rebolava em mim, enquanto eu a fazia subir e descer sobre meu pau, já podia sentir sua boceta apertando meu pau e seu corpo tremendo. Coloquei a mão entre nossos corpos e pressionei seu clitóris,

Bella gritou e ficou mole sobre mim, gemi fazendo ela se mover e meu pau já pulsava, não demorou muito e eu vim com força, meu gozo derramando dentro dela. Ficamos abraçados sentindo nossas respirações se acalmarem.

Saímos da banheira e fomos para o chuveiro, onde ela realmente me lavou, passando as mãos com espuma por todo o meu corpo, me fazendo gemer e a agarrar contra a parede.

[...]

Saímos do banheiro depois de algumas horas, meu dedos estavam enrugados e Bella ria enquanto eu fazia careta pra minhas mãos.

- Eu pareço um velhinho. – ela riu e me abraçou por trás beijando minhas costas.

- Te garanto que de velhinho não tem nada, gatinho. – virei pra ela e beijei seus lábios.

- Ok. Vou achar as minhas roupas enquanto desenrugo. – ela rolou os olhos e foi até o seu armário pegar alguma roupa, sai do quarto e achei minha calça e cueca, e fui vestindo enquanto ia para a sala aonde estava a minha camisa.

Bella desceu rapidamente e fomos de mãos dadas para a casa dos meus pais. Entramos e ouvimos risadinhas vindas da cozinha e fiz uma careta, e puxei Bella para meu quarto.

Caminhamos em silencio, subimos as escadas e tranquei a porta enquanto procurava no meio da zona que era meu quarto alguma roupa.

- Fique a vontade. – ela sorriu e deitou em minha cama, e enquanto eu caçava uma calça limpa e tirava a minha.

- Sabe a gente nunca transou na sua cama.

- O que? – parei de colocar a calça no ato e a olhei com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Ela riu e começou a tirar a camisa e apressadamente me livrei da calça que estava na metade das pernas e ela riu enquanto se livrava do sutiã.

Deitei sobre ela já beijando seus lábios e suas mãos começaram a se livrar da minha camisa, suas mãos entrando e minha cueca e apertou minha bunda. Eu sorri contra seus lábios, ela moveu uma mão e agarrou meu membro me fazendo gemer.

- Edward? – PQP, ouvi a voz da minha mãe, e ignorei voltando a beijar Bella.

- Você está ai querido? – Bella apertou meu membro e gemi alto.

- PQP! – ela sorriu maliciosa e começou a me dar beijos no pescoço e peito, virou meu corpo e ficou sobre mim. Suas mãos acariciando meu peito, e desceu pelo meu corpo tirando minha cueca, ela ficou de joelhos e se livrou da calçinha, e ergueu a saia e sentou no meu pau.

- Porra... – gemi alto quando nos unimos e ela mordeu os lábios.

- Edward o que você está fazendo?

- Nada mãe. – gritei e Bella começou a se mover sobre mim, mordi o lábio para não gritar novamente e ela riu e rebolou.

- Filho, você está descabelando o palhaço.

- PQP! MÃE! – Bella tampou a boca para não rir e olhei feio para ela, levei uma mão ao seu clitóris e esfreguei.

- Oh... – ela ofegou.

- Edward? Filho a Bella num te satisfaz não?

- Mãe, eu já desço. – resmunguei e Bella riu e saiu de cima de mim, já ia reclamar, quando ela ficou de costas e voltou a sentar em mim.

PQP! Gemi vendo sua bundinha rebolando, e as batidas na porta ficaram mais altas.

- Edward, bebê, se a Bella num da conta você pode arrumar outra namorada. Mamãe te ajuda.

- Mãe... – Bella riu alto.

- Esme eu to aqui viu.

- Bella?

- Sim mãe ela esta aqui.

- O que vocês estão fazendo?

- PQP! – olhei pro teto.

Por que? Por que Deus!

- Mãe da licença, que eu to com minha namorada. – Bella parou de se mover e me olhou sobre o ombro gemi e segurei sua bunda a fazendo voltar a se mexer.

Ela gemeu alto seu centro pulsando enquanto ela rebolava sobre mim. Meu pau pulsou e sentindo ela apertar meu membro eu gozei junto com ela.

Ficamos em silencio alguns momentos ela saiu de mim e deitou em meu peito, beijei seus lábios e a abracei.

- Eu te amo Bella. – ela sorriu e se aconchegou contra mim.

- Também te amo meu gatinho.

- Edward sai já desse quarto. – Bella riu e saiu de cima de mim e comecei a rir. Me levantei também e fui pegar minhas roupas.

Fiquei vendo ela se vestir e sorri. Eu sabia que ia ter que ir pra faculdade. E eu já sabia como fazer Bella vir comigo.

Eu ia me casar com ela.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capitulo Vinte e Dois**

Saímos do meu quarto e minha mãe olhava desconfiada para nos. Minha cara devia estar muito vermelha no momento, olhei para Bella que sorria e abraçou meu braço.

- Olá Esme.

- Bella. Edward o que estavam fazendo lá dentro? – abri a boca e fechei novamente. O que dizer? "Estava fodendo a minha namorada e possivelmente noiva, isso se ela me aceitar, o que eu acho um pouco difícil."

- Nada.

- Só estávamos namorando, Esme. – Bella falou e minha mãe olhou desconfiada para ela.

- E por que estavam gemendo?

- Eu bati a perna na cama. – dei meu melhor sorriso e ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Como?

- Estava distraído.

- Falta de atenção pode ser drogas. – tampei o rosto com as mãos. Já ia começar.

- Mãe por que me chamou? – falei tentando mudar de assunto e ela sorriu.

- Hora do jantar. Não ouvi você chegar.

- Você estava com o pai na cozinha. – ela ficou vermelha e fiz uma careta. Não queria saber por que.

- Oh... Bem...

- Não. Não quero saber de nada. Vamos jantar. – agarrei a mão de Bella e descemos para o andar de baixo.

[...]

- Você o que?

- Fala baixo Emmett.

- Desculpa. Você tem certeza? – ele perguntou enquanto estávamos no refeitório, ainda faltava alguns minutos para a aula, e Bella tinha que assinar o livro de presença, foi o momento perfeito para falar com Emmett.

- Sim, e ai vai me ajudar?

- Ajudo. Mais você quer mesmo se amarrar? Sabe você é jovem, ainda tem muito peixe no mar.

- O que?

- Desculpa meu pai me obrigou a assistir o canal de pesca.

- Ok, mais eu tenho certeza, não quero ninguém alem dela.

- Mais acha que ela vai aceitar.

- E por que não? – eu também achava que ela não ia mais preferia guardar minha insegurança pra mim mesmo.

- Bem, você é um adolescente, você não tem emprego, e você é louco. A claro quem quer sua mãe como sogra.

- Valeu Emmett, é bom saber que eu posso contar com seu apoio. – ele riu e fez cara de serio.

- Desculpa cara. Você está certo, eu sou seu amigo, devo te aconselhar, e te guiar. Mesmo que você faça uma loucura ou não tenha a mínima chance, eu estou do seu lado.

- Nossa obrigada.

- É pra isso que serve os amigos. – rolei os olhos e vi Jasper se aproximando.

- Hei pessoal, qual as novidades?

- Nos vamos ajudar o Edward a pedir a Bella em casamento. – Jasper olhou atônito para Emmett e depois para mim, ambos sorrimos e ele deu de ombros.

- Por mim tudo bem. O que vocês têm em mente?

- Eu quero algo romântico.

- Romântico? – Emmett fez uma careta e rolei os olhos.

- Claro, o que você quer que eu peça ela em casamento em um cinema pornô? – ele sorriu e tampei o rosto com as mãos. Pedi ajuda a pessoa errada. Será que é muito tarde pra falar com meu pai?

- Edward? – Emmett chacoalhou meu ombro e olhei pra ele.

- Fala.

- Foi mal. Então você já tem um anel?

- Isso eu tenho.

- Aonde arrumou um anel?

- Eu tenho de herança da minha avó materna. Na verdade é com o dinheiro que ela me deixou que eu vou pra faculdade.

- Ah então você num é um pé rapado.

- Emmett!

- O que? Vamos ser honesto, eu não estava dando muita força pra esse casamento, mais já que você num é nenhum come dorme.

- Não sei por que vim pedir a sua ajuda.

- Não seja tão sensível Edward. Vamos eu já tive uma grande idéia.

- Eu tenho medo das suas grandes idéias. – olhei para Jasper que parecia achar a situação muito divertida. – E você, nenhuma idéia?

- Bem, posso ter algumas. Mais vamos dar uma chance para o Emmett. – olhei para Emmett que sorriu largamente.

- É perfeito Edward, você leva ela pra um jantar romântico, sabe faz todas aquelas merdas românticas.

- Que merdas? – ele rolou os olhos.

- Você sabe, puxar a cadeira, elogia ela. A Rose diz que é importante. – eu e Jasper rimos.

- Ok continua.

- Ai você pede pro garçom colocar o anel no champanhe, e quando ela for tomar...

- Morre engasgada. – Jasper interrompeu o Emmett e comecei a gargalhar.

- Eu quero ficar noivo Emmett e não viúvo. – ele cruzou os braços e olhou feio para Jasper.

- Faz melhor então? – Jasper abriu a boca, mais o sinal tocou e ele sorriu.

- Mais tarde.

- Ah não é justo, agora ele pode pensar em uma idéia melhor que a minha.

- Vamos pra aula Emmett.

O puxei para sala e tive que ouvi-lo resmungar o caminho todo e durante toda a aula. O ignorei a maior parte do tempo, ainda pensando em como faria o pedido perfeito. Tinha que ser especial.

E provar pra ela que eu não poderia viver sem ela. E que a melhor opção era casar comigo, e passar nossa lua de mel no México.

México é isso.

[...]

Assim que Bella estacionou na frente de casa dei um beijo nela e me despedi correndo para dentro de casa. Ela não entendeu nada, mais prometi ir a sua casa mais tarde.

Entrei pela porta, e corri até o escritório do meu pai, não era um grande escritório, mais havia uma mesa com vários livros deles e algumas prateleiras lotadas de livros de estudos.

Atrás da mesa havia um quadro e o retirei deixando a mostra o cofre, o abri usando a combinação e peguei a caixinha de veludo, abri olhando o anel que pertenceu a minha avó e sorri ela dourado com uma pedra de esmeralda, ela havia ganhado esse por que combinava com os seus olhos. Iria ser perfeito pra Bella.

- Edward? – ouvi a voz da minha mãe e me virei com o anel nas costas.

- Hey mãe. Parece um fantasma, nem vi você entrar. – ela me lançou um olhar desconfiado.

- O que está fazendo?

- Na – nada. Por quê? Por quê?

- Edward você estava mexendo no cofre? – olhei de esguelha, para o cofre e o tampei com meu corpo.

- Não. Por que eu mexeria no cofre. – falei cruzando os braços e escondendo a caixinha. Nem que eu fosse louco eu contava a ela que iria propor a Bella.

- Edward Cullen, o que o senhor está aprontando.

- Mãe para de ser desconfiada, eu não aprontei nada. – ela me deu mais um olhar e assentiu saindo da sala. Assim que ela foi comecei a fechar o cofre e colocar o quadro que o tampava...

- Arãa. – me virei de repente e ela me olhava com um sorriso meio assustador.

- Ma – mãe...

- Eu sabia que esse dia chegaria. – os olhos dela brilhavam.

- Que dia? – perguntei desconfiado.

- Seu pai disse que eu estava paranóica, mais eu estava certa o tempo todo.

- Mãe eu não estou entendendo nada.

- Você está nos roubando pra comprar drogas.

- O que?

- Não minta, eu vi você fuçando no cofre. Não se preocupe filhinho, mamãe está aqui pra você.

- Mãe, eu não estava...

- Ainda bem que eu não cancelei a nossa visita a clinica.

- Não eu... – ela veio até mim e abraçou minha cabeça me prendendo contra seu peito, comecei a chacoalhar os braços para o ar em desespero, estava sufocando.

- Meu bebê, sei que vamos passar por uma fase difícil, mais se a Bella te chutar, mamãe vai estar aqui.

- Esme largue o menino. – ouvi a voz do meu pai e ela me soltou, deixei a caixinha cai e respirei com dificuldade. Eu estava vermelho e meu coração disparado.

- Carl, finalmente aconteceu.

- O que?

- Edward é um drogado.

- O que?

- Não sou não.

- É sim, eu vi Carl, ele estava roubando do cofre pra sustentar o seu vicio. – era realmente bizarro ela parecia feliz, rolei os olhos e olhei pro meu pai suplicando.

- Eu não estava pai.

- Então o que fazia no cofre? – olhei para meus pés.

- Vendo umas coisas.

- É isso que um drogado diria. – ela cochichou pro meu pai e rolei os olhos.

- EU to te ouvindo mãe.

- Não se preocupe meu amor. Mamãe vai cuidar de você.

Por que Deus? Me diga o que eu fiz pra merecer isso?

- Edward?

- Pai podemos falar de homem pra homem? – ele me olhou atentamente e olhou para ela.

- Esme nos de licença.

- Mais, ele precisa de nos dois quando for assumir o seu vicio.

- EU não sou viciado. PQP!

- Olhe a boca Edward. Esme saia, por favor.

- Ta bom. Mais se ele se revoltar quando você o confrontar me chame. – meu pai sorriu para ela e observamos ela sair um pouco amuada. Assim que ela sumiu ele sentou em uma cadeira perto da mesa e me olhou.

- E então...

- Shii. – coloquei o dedo na boca e fui até a porta, a abri de repente e minha mãe quase caiu.

- Edward, que susto.

- Mãe? – ela corou e se endireitou.

- Eu só... eu só... hum, eu só estava limpando essa maçaneta, está imunda.

- Mãe?

- Não culpe uma mãe por querer ajudar. – ela resmungou e foi para a cozinha. Suspirei e fui para a cadeira ao lado do meu pai e peguei a caixinha que tinha deixado cair, ele olhou pra minha mão com curiosidade.

- O que está acontecendo Edward?


	23. Chapter 23

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Vinte e Três**

- O que está acontecendo Edward? – fiquei girando a caixinha entre os dedos e levantei o rosto.

- Eu vou pedir Bella em casamento. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços.

- Você engravidou a moça Edward?

- O que? Não, claro que não. – preferi não comentar que eu havia pensado nisso a um tempo atrás, mais era melhor editar essa parte. – Nós nos protegemos.

- Ainda bem. Então de onde veio isso agora?

- Faculdade. – falei a palavra maldita e ele riu.

- O que tem a faculdade?

- Se eu for e a Bella ficar ela vai me chutar.

- Edward...

- Pai, convenhamos, eu sou meio doido, a minha mãe é perturbada. Como ela não me chutaria. Até hoje ainda não entendo o porquê de ela estar comigo. – ele suspirou e colocou a mão no meu ombro.

- Edward, ela deve te amar.

- Mais namoros a distancia nunca funcionam.

- Entendo o sue medo, mais casar?

- Eu amo ela pai. Convenhamos, com uma mãe como a minha, Bella foi à melhor coisa da minha vida. Outra já teria saído correndo. – ele riu e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- Eu entendo o seu medo. Mais casamento é serio Edward.

- Eu tenho certeza que quero isso pai.

- Se você tem certeza. Eu te ajudo. – me levantei e ele também e o abracei.

- Valeu general.

- Não era comandante.

- Você subiu de posto. – ele riu e me empurrou pra fora.

- Agora vai pedir a sua mulher em casamento, eu cuido da patroa. – eu ri e sai pra fora.

Agora eu precisava planejar como faria o pedido. Eu já tinha uma idéia mais eu precisava de Emmett e Jasper. Emmett adoraria a minha idéia, agora Jasper eu não tinha tanta certeza.

Comecei a subir as escadas para meu quarto, quando ouvi minha mãe chamando, ela estava parada em frente à porta da sala toda arrumada.

- Vai sair mãe?

- Vamos a clinica.

- Clinica?

- Sim, para te internar.

- O que? PAI! – gritei e ele veio correndo.

- O que? – apontei pra ela e ele suspirou e a abraçou pelos ombros. – Venha querida precisamos conversar.

- Mas... – eles sumiram para a sala e voltei a correr para meu quarto.

Entrei e guardei a caixinha na mesinha ao lado da cama e fui para a cama com o celular e liguei para Emmett.

- Fala.

- Emmett, é o Edward.

- Fala brother, repensou a minha idéia, eu tive uma melhor.

- Qual?

- Em vez de colocar a aliança no champanhe coloca na sobremesa, eu vi em um filme.

- Legal, e o que acontece no filme? – ele ficou em silencio alguns segundos e o chamei. – Emmett? Ta ai?

- Bem... a mulher adorava doce e comeu o anel, ai já sabe só achou no dia seguinte.

- Caralho Emmett. Esquece essas suas idéias de loucos que eu tenho uma perfeita.

- Mesmo?

- Claro, mais eu preciso da ajuda sua e do Jasper.

- Pode contar comigo.

- Ótimo, você vai precisar convencer o Jasper. Mais antes temos que passar em uma loja de fantasias.

- Fantasias?

- Sim, a idéia é a seguinte...

[...]

Sai de casa apressado e fui para meu volvo, primeiro dia saindo com ele, amanhã eu levaria a Bella pra escola nele. Coloquei a chave na porta para abrir quando ouvi alguém chamar o meu nome. Virei e vi Bella correndo até mim.

- Edward.

- Hey, tudo bem?

- Claro. Vai sair?

- Er... hum sim.

- Vai aonde?

- Encontrar Jasper e Emmett.

- Não vão a outra boate né?

- Não, claro que não.

- Então vão aonde? – ela me olhou esperando e cocei a nuca.

- Er, vamos a um lugar ai. Por que me chamou? – ela estreitou os olhos, e suspirou.

- Eu queria falar com você.

- Não pode ser depois.

- Eu preferia que fosse agora. – olhei em volta e a rua estava vazia, abri a porta do carro e Bella entrou, e entrei em seguida.

- O que foi?

- É sobre a faculdade.

- Ah, tudo bem Bella, nos daremos um jeito.

- Sério?

- Claro, eu te amo e você me ama. Tenho certeza que tudo vai se resolver. – ela recostou no banco.

- O que você está aprontando.

- Eu?

- Você está muito confiante.

- Eu só estou confiante no nosso amor. – ela sorriu e me puxou para um beijo, sua boca colou a minha e gemi contra seus lábios, sua língua invadiu minha boca e se entrelaçou na minha, agarrei sua nunca a beijando com urgência.

- Nos precisamos batizar o seu carro novo. – ela falou ofegante quando nos separamos e sorri.

- Oh... Podemos mesmo? – ela riu e veio pra cima de mim e abaixou o banco se acomodando melhor em meu colo.

- Claro gatinho. – ela rebolou em meu colo e meu pau deu sinal de vida, ela sorriu safada e começou a beijar meu pescoço, gemi baixinho e minhas mãos começaram a tocar seu corpo, ela usava uma saia o que facilitou tocar sua calçinha úmida.

- Hmmm, me toque gatinho. – assenti e afastei a calçinha e rocei o dedo em suas dobras molhadas, ela rebolou em minha mão e deslizei dois dedos dentro dela, meu polegar pressionando seu clitóris.

- Oh... – ela voltou a beijar minha boca, e enquanto suas mãos achavam minha calça, e libertava meu pau que já latejava de tesão, ela massageou meu membro e tirei os dedos de dentro dela.

- Me fode gatinho. – ela gemeu contra meus lábios e levei meu pau a sua bocetinha, ela me encaixou fácil, estava molhadinha.

Nossos lábios se moviam em sincronia, enquanto ela rebolava em meu pau, agarrei sua bunda e a fiz subir e descer sobre mim, eu gemia contra sua boca sentindo meu membro pulsar, enquanto seu centro me apertava.

- Oh... Deus, Edward... – ela gemeu afastando nossos lábios, levei a mão até seu clitóris e o esfreguei, sua boceta mastigou meu pau, enquanto ela tremia sobre mim, não agüentando mais, eu gozei sentindo ela me acompanhar e seu corpo amolecer sobre o meu.

- Muito gostoso gatinho. – ela ronronou beijando meu pescoço e sorri.

- Você é muito gostosa. – ela riu e saiu do meu colo e começou a se ajeitar. Arrumei minha calça e olhei para ela. – Hmmm, Bella eu ainda tenho que ir. – ela suspirou e se inclinou e beijou meus lábios de leve.

- Tudo bem gatinho. Vai passar a noite comigo?

- Se você quiser.

- Claro que eu quero.

- Me responda mais tarde. – ela franziu as sobrancelhas, mais assentiu.

- Ok. – deu outro beijo rápido em mim e saiu do carro.

Assim que a vi indo em direção sua casa, comecei a dirigir em direção a loja que combinei com os rapazes.

[...]

- Edward esse é o plano mais ridículo que eu já vi.

- Cala a boca Jasper, eu estou me sentindo um verdadeiro mexicano. – olhei para Emmett e ri.

- Sério, nos estamos ridículos.

- Jasper não seja estraga prazeres. A Bella vai adorar.

- Sim adorar rir da nossa cara. Afinal por que temos que nos vestir assim.

- Faz parte da fantasia. Afinal nossa lua de mel vai ser no México.

Olhei no espelho da loja e sorri enquanto colocava o bigode e ajeitava o chapéu imenso. Eu estava um verdadeiro mariachi.

orkut/photos/OgAAAOAMCg6SfwTa2IsRb_blnaNkF5UUKs5EIF2C3dvJtp_VHINmbnuBm4wDJXsVbtyO6H_

Jasper fez uma careta e Emmett se olhava no espelho todo animado. Eu ri e ajeitei o casaquinho e virei para eles, e olhei para Jasper.

- Você trouxe o violão?

- Claro. E o que você e o Emmett vão fazer?

- Bem eu vou cantar. Já Emmett... – olhei para meu amigo que ajeitou seu bigode falso e segurou uma sanfona de brinquedo.

- Eu vou embromar. – nos três rimos e fomos para o carro. Tivemos que tirar os chapéus para entrar. E fui no meu carro e eles me seguiram até a casa da Bella.

Finalmente chegamos, mais já estava escuro, estacionei em frente a casa dela e sai do carro e coloquei meu imenso chapéu, Emmett e Jasper estacionaram em seguida e Jasper fez uma cara infeliz.

- Preciso mesmo do chapéu?

- Claro Jasper. Não quer estragar a nossa performance. – Emmett ajeitou o chapéu e ri, eu sabia que ele iria adorar o plano. Jasper suspirou e colocou o chapéu.

Fomos até a janela de Bella e fiz uma careta ao lembrar do dia em que ela me deu uma panelada na cabeça. Peguei uma pedrinha no chão e joguei na janela. Meus amigos ficaram ao meu lado e peguei a caixinha no meu bolso e apertei esperando ela aparecer.

Vi sua janela abrindo e Bella olhando confusa para fora. Ela deu uma boa olhada em nos três e sorriu arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Edward?

- Agora. – Jasper assentiu e começou a tocar o violão, enquanto Emmett fingia tocar sua sanfona de brinquedo e comecei a cantar.

Besame, besame mucho  
Como se fuera esta noche  
La ultima vez

Besame, besame mucho  
Que tengo miedo perderte  
Perderte despues

Besame, besame mucho  
Como se fosse esta noite  
A última vez

Besame, besame mucho  
Eu não queria perder  
Te perder outra vez

Modéstia a parte eu cantava muito bem, Bella se debruçou na janela e ficou ouvindo eu cantar, sorri para ela e continuei.

Quero você bem mais perto  
Me ver nos teus olhos  
Te ter só pra mim

Pense que talvez um dia  
Eu estarei longe  
Bem longe daqui

Besame, besame mucho  
Como se fuera esta noche  
La ultima vez

Ouvi o barulho de uma janela e olhei pra trás e vi meus pais, da janela da cozinha de casa, minha mãe olhou pra mim e sorriu.

- Ta vendo Carl, pra usar essas roupas e cantar essa musica ridícula, só pode estar drogado. – a ignorei e voltei a atenção para Bella e continuei cantando.

Besame, besame mucho  
Que tengo miedo perderte  
Perderte despues

Quiero tenerte mas cerca  
Mirarme em tus ojos  
Verte junto a mi

Piensa que talvez mañana  
Yo estare lejos  
Muy lejos de ti

Acabei a musica e ela aplaudiu, sorri e ergui a caixinha e levantei um pouco, vi ela ofegar e colocar a mão no peito.

- Quer casar comigo Isabella Swan? E passar a lua de mel no México?

- OMG! – a voz veio atrás de mim, e me virei e vi minha mãe quase desmaiando e meu pai a segurando e rindo. Rolei os olhos e voltei a olhar para cima mais Bella não estava.

- Cadê ela?

- Fugiu.

- Cala a boca Emmett. – não demorou a ouvi a porta da casa dela se abrindo e Bella correu até mim e pulou em meu colo, entrelaçando as pernas em meu quadril.

- OMG! Gatinho isso é serio?

- Bella eu me vesti de mariachi. – ela riu e me beijou.

- Você está falando serio? – rolei os olhos.

- Claro Bella, eu quero casar com você. Quero que seja minha de todas as formas possíveis. – ela me olhou com os olhos marejados e beijou meu rosto.

- Eu caso gatinho.

- Ótimo, a lua de mel tem que ser no México em. – ela riu e assentiu.

- Eu vou aonde você quiser, meu gatinho. – sorri e a coloquei no chão e ajoelhei e peguei a mão dela.

- Deixa eu fazer direito então. Isabella Swan, quer casar comigo, ser minha esposa e agüentar todas as minhas loucuras e de quebra as da minha mãe. – ela assentiu e coloquei o anel. Ela olhou o anel e sorriu.

- Claro que eu aceito, quem mais poderia agüentar dona Esme. – eu sorri e a abracei, essa era uma verdade.

Somente Bella agüentava a minha mãe, e isso a tornava perfeita para mim.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capitulo Vinte e Quatro**

- Oh Deus, você é louco. – ela riu me abraçando e sorri.

- Bem agora já é tarde, você já aceitou. – ela rolou os olhos.

- Você tem certeza, Edward? Casar é um passo muito grande.

- Eu sou louco por você Bella, acho que você não reparou na roupa de mariachi, serio só amando muito pra vesti isso. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Serio? Isso vindo do cara que quer ir pro México e mudar o nome pra Ramirez? – dei de ombros.

- Bem, é um nome muito popular lá. – ela sorriu, e não me importei nem um momento dela estar rindo de mim, beijei suas bochechas.

- Então a lua de mel vai ser no México? – sorri animado e olhei para Jasper que continuava nada satisfeito com a fantasia.

- Viu Jasper, eu disse que ela entenderia a mensagem. – ele rolou os olhos.

- Edward a gente se vestiu de mariachi e você cantou besame mucho. Óbvio que ela entendeu. – rolei os olhos e voltei a olhar pra Bella.

- Ele não gostou muito da fantasia.

- Não, ta reclamando desde que saímos da loja.

- Já Emmett adorou. – Bella olhava pra ele e segui seu olhar, ele ainda brincava com a sanfona e suspirei, meus amigos eram pior que eu.

De repente eu me lembrei que meus pais viram o pedido, soltei Bella e segurei sua mão arrastando pra minha casa.

Entramos e a luz da sala estava acesa, fomos até lá e meu pai entregava um copo com água a minha mãe que estava largada no sofá.

- Oi família.

- OMG! – minha mãe pareceu desmaiar e rolei os olhos.

- Você viu pai? – ele riu.

- Vi uma serenata, bem original. – sorri muito orgulhoso de mim mesmo. – Mais precisava mesmo da roupa ridícula. – meu sorriso morreu e olhei feio pra ele.

- Você é pior que o Jasper, tem que criar um clima. – ele riu e vi minha mãe abrindo um olho, acho que estava esperando alguém da atenção pra ela.

- Vamos Esme levante. – ela levantou de repente e olhou preocupada pra mim.

- Edward, você vai pra clinica de drogas comigo amanhã.

- Mãe eu não sou drogado, caramba.

- Mais filho, você tem que estar drogado pra se vestir assim.

- Eu não to drogado, eu só quis criar um clima romântico pra Bella. Vamos casar. – falei animado e sua cara preocupação ficou maior.

- Mais... Mais casar?

- O que? Quando você soube de nos achou que íamos casar.

- Sim, por que pensei que você a tinha engravidado. É por isso que vai casar? Você a engravidou? – ela me olhou desesperada.

- Vou casar por que eu amo ela.

- Tem certeza de que não e por que ela ta grávida?

- Mãe!

- Está bem, vamos respirar fundo. – ela saiu de perto do meu pai e veio até nos e abraçou Bella. – Bem vinda a família querida.

- Obrigada Esme. – ela soltou Bella e me abraçou. Quando se afastou ela sorria animada.

- Obrigada mãe.

- Não se preocupe bebe. Mamãe vai cuidar de tudo.

- Tudo o que?

- Os preparativos. Sabe reservar a igreja, contratar um bufe, alugar um salão... – ela enumerava nos dedos um a um e de repente seu rosto se iluminou. – E o mais importante, ambos tem que fazer os exames núpcias. – gemi internamente, sabia muito bem por que ela estava tão contente.

Aposto que ela já estava planejando quando visse o exame acusando drogas, me internando em um clinica. Mais ela iria ficar com a cara no chão ao ver que eu não usava nada.

Abracei minha mãe pelos ombros e beijei seus cabelos, iria deixá-la ser feliz um pouco. Quando meu pai praticamente a arrastou para o quarto, eu só peguei uma muda de roupa e desci pra ir dormir na casa de Bella.

- Vamos pra casa, mi gatito delicioso¹?

- Já está entrando no clima em? – movi as sobrancelhas enquanto entravamos na casa dela e ela ficou de frente pra mim já tirando o robe de dormir que ela usava.

- Vamos a la cama, mi gatito². – ela piscou pra mim enquanto se despia e olhei pro céu.

Obrigada Deus.

Sai correndo atrás dela, Bella subiu a escada e foi direto para o quarto, a segui apressado e comecei a tirar as roupas. Entrei no quarto só de cueca e o bigode, ela olhou pra mim e riu.

- Gatinho você fica muito engraçado com esse bigode.

- Quer que eu tire? – ela negou e me chamou com o dedo.

- Vem gatinho, vem me foder. – gemi e tirei a cueca e ela mordeu os lábios, massageei meu pau já duro e fui pra cima dela.

- Hmmm, meu Ramirez. – eu ri e mordi seu queixo.

- Minha Raimunda...

- Pode parar, vai dormir no sofá se me chamar assim de novo. – rolei os olhos.

- Ok, mais precisamos arrumar um nome pra você. – ela riu.

- Depois Edward. Te quiero dentro de mi, gatito³... – gemi de olhos fechados.

- Você é um tesão falando espanhol. – ela riu e me puxou para um beijo urgente.

Sua boca colou a minha e minhas mãos afoitas correram por seu corpo, sentindo os mamilos rijos e a entrada úmida, a toquei excitando seu corpo, separei nossos lábios e abaixei o rosto dando atenção aos seus seios, chupando e lambendo os mamilos.

- Oh Edward, mi gatito. – ela gemia e rosnei, mordisquei o bico, alternando de um pra outro, levei a mão a sua fenda e deslizei dois dedos.

Ela gemeu arqueando o corpo contra o meu, pressionei seu clitóris, ouvindo ela gemer e sussurrar palavras sem sentido e sorri, meu pau pulsava dolorosamente e afastei os dedos os lambendo e agarrei sua coxa a colocando em meu ombro e deslizei dentro dela.

- Edward... – ela ofegou abrindo os olhos e sorri. Bella puxou meu rosto de encontro a sua boca, ela puxou meu lábio inferior entre os dentes e gemi, desci a mão entre nossos corpos e pressionei seu clitóris.

Ela gritou e comecei a me mover com mais força e rapidez, meu pau pulsando em seu calor apertado, ela me beijou com força, e gemi em sua boca, sua mão apertou minha bunda me puxando pra ir mais fundo.

Gritamos quando nossos corpos tremeram e o orgasmo nos inundou. Ela me abraçou apertado, respirando com dificuldade e sorri dando beijos em seu rosto.

- Eu te amo Isabella.

- Também te amo mi gatito. – gemi e a apertei entre meus braços, virei nossos corpos e ela deitou em cima de mim.

- Eu vou fazer você muito feliz Bella. – ela sorriu sonolenta e bocejou.

- Eu sei gatinho, por isso eu te amo.

Beijei seus cabelos e fechei os olhos, sonhando com a nossa lua de mel.

[...]

Gemi internamente quando entrei em casa depois da escola, minha mãe estava rodeada de revistas de casamento.

- Edward, que bom que chegou, cadê Bella?

- Foi tomar um banho. O que você está fazendo?

- Vendo as coisas do casamento, sabe vestidos e bufe, precisamos apressar as coisas.

- Mãe não é Bella quem deve ver isso.

- Claro, mais eu vou ajudá-la.

- Não sei se é uma boa idéia.

- Por quê?

- Por quê? Oras à senhora vai enlouquecê-la e ela vai fugir antes de casar comigo. – resmunguei e ela rolou os olhos.

- Não seja exagerado Edward.

Gemi internamente de novo e fui para meu quarto, tomei um banho e comecei a ver as cartas de inscrições para a faculdade, estava escolhendo algumas, mais eu estava mais inclinado para Dartmouth, assim como os rapazes. Será que Bella gostaria?

Esperava que sim, estava terminando de assinar as cartas quando ouvi gritarias no andar de baixo. Desci correndo e vi minha mãe jogando as revistas em cima de Bella.

- Não importa, é o casamento do meu bebê...

- E meu também, eu sou a noiva...

- Mais meu bebê é mais importante...

- Você é louca... – corri até lá desesperado, eu ia ficar viúvo antes de casar.

- PAREM! – gritei e as duas me olharam, Bella estava fazendo um biquinho e tinha os olhos úmidos, minha mãe também e eu não sabia o que fazer.

- O que aconteceu? – tentei apaziguar os ânimos.

- Ela é uma intrometida Edward.

- Eu? Você não deixa eu escolher nada.

- E por que você deveria escolher alguma coisa?

- É o meu casamento.

- É o casamento do meu bebê também.

- Então devia ser ele a escolher as coisas, não você.

- Edward tire essa mulher daqui.

- Não vai ter mais casamento. – ela resmungou e começou a sair.

- Não? Bella por favor... – corri atrás dela que já saia da casa. – Espere. – ela me olhou triste.

- Edward é o nosso casamento.

- Eu sei, eu vou falar com ela.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho. Ainda vai ter casamento né? – ela suspirou e me abraçou pelos ombros.

- Vai, mais se ela começar a se meter e não aceitar nenhuma sugestão minha sem casamento.

- Ok, eu falo com ela. Vai pra casa relaxe que eu vou mais tarde te fazer uma massagem e a gente fala do casamento. – ela sorriu e me beijou.

- Desculpe gatinho, é só, eu quero mesmo me casar com você, e quero que seja perfeito.

- Vai ser. – ela me deu um beijo rápido e foi pra casa dela. Voltei para sala e minha mãe estava folheando

- Mãe? – ela me lançou um sorriso e bufei. – O que a senhora aprontou?

- Eu? Mas... mas...

- Não, nem fale nada, eu conheço você. – ela bufou.

- Ela não gostava de nenhuma das minhas idéias.

- Mãe, por favor, é o casamento dela, ela quem tem que gostar.

- Mais bebê...

- Nada de mais... – suspirei e me sentei. – Nos precisamos chegar a um acordo.

- Que tipo de acordo? – suspirei e olhei pela janela pra casa de Bella. Eu devia realmente amar muito essa mulher.

- Eu vou pra clinica de drogas com a senhora um dia inteirinho. – ela ofegou.

- Mesmo?

- Mas...

- Mas? – os olhinhos dela até brilhavam.

- Bella escolhe tudo e você não opina em nada.

- Oh.

- Vai aceitar?

- Eu posso aconselhar?

- Sim, mais só se ela pedir sua ajuda. E nada de ameaçá-la ou brigar com ela.

- Ok. – ela levantou saltitante e beijou minha testa.

- Aonde vai?

- Ligar para a clinica e marcar uma hora.

Bella teria que me recompensar por isso.

Hmmm, ela podia recompensar falando espanhol de novo.


	25. Chapter 25

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Vinte e Cinco**

Bati os dedos nervosamente sobre a minha coxa e olhei para minha mãe, ela folheava animadamente uma revista sobre medica, "Ajude-se seu filho a se livrar das drogas", rolou os olhos e voltou a olhar para a atendente que olhava insistentemente para ele.

- Mãe, vai demorar muito?

- Mais acabamos de chegar querido.

- Sim, mais aquela mulher não para de me encarar. – ela olhou a moça e acenou para ela.

- É uma moça muito bonita, e parece ter sua idade.

- E?

- E que você devia ir lá e conversar com ela.

- Bem, acredito que minha noiva não ia gostar muito de saber disso.

- Ela não precisa saber. – rolei os olhos e voltei a tamborilar os dedos sobre minha perna, a porta do medico finalmente se abriu e um senhor de rosto amigável saiu.

- Edward Cullen. – levantei e minha mãe também. – Como vai rapaz? – ele apertou meu ombro e sorri.

- Vou bem obrigada, e o senhor?

- Vou indo. Olá sra. Cullen.

- Bom dia doutor Aro.

- Bem, a sua amostra já foi examinada, entrem que olharemos os resultados juntos. – entramos na sala dele, e me sentei em frente a sua mesa, minha mãe ao seu lado, eu já havia usado o potinho e hoje iríamos olhar o resultado, minha mãe praticamente quicava na cadeira.

Ele abriu o exame com meu nome, e colocou os olhos e deu uma olhada, avaliou por alguns minutos e colocou o exame sobre a mesa e sorriu.

- Bem, seu filho está limpo.

- O que? Tem certeza?

- Bem, sim...

- Talvez deva fazer um novo exame.

- Sra. Cullen, os exames são 99,9% corretos.

- Mais e esse um por cento? – o medico olhou preocupado para mim e suspirei dando de ombros.

- Bem, Sra. Cullen, posso lhe garantir que seu filho não é usuário, na verdade não encontramos nada no sangue dele.

- Será que eu poderia ter uma segunda opinião?

- Mãe!

- O que? Eu só quero ter certeza.

- Mãe, não foi esse nosso trato.

- Mas... Mas... Tem que ter algo errado Edward.

- Mãe eu não sou drogado. – ela mordeu o lábio e abaixou os olhos por um minuto, ofegou e de repente olhou para o medico.

- Eu já sei, ele pagou pra outra pessoa usar o potinho. – ela me olhou acusadoramente e rolei os olhos.

- Mãe vamos para casa.

- Não temos que fazer outro exame, mais dessa vez eu vigiarei você.

- O que?

- Edward eu já te vi fazendo xixi antes.

- Quando eu era um bebê.

- Que seja.

- Não chega. Obrigada Dr. Aro. Vamos mãe. – comecei a empurrar minha mãe porta a fora, e antes que eu saísse o doutor segurou meu braço, ele sorriu e me entregou um cartãozinho.

"Dr. Volturi"

Psiquiatra e Psicólogo

- É meu irmão e um dos melhores da aérea.

- Obrigada mais uma vez.

- O que o doutor queria? – minha mãe perguntou enquanto a levava para fora do consultório e sorri.

- Nada de importante, só avisando que uma vez a cada seis meses é bom fazer um check-up.

[...]

- O que você acha desse? – Bella me mostrava outro arranjo de flores em uma revista, enquanto estávamos sentados em seu sofá, suas costas apoiadas contra meu peito, suspirei, eram todos iguais para mim.

- Lindo.

- Você disse isso dos três últimos.

- Bella, amor eu não entendo nada disso.

- Mais é nosso casamento, achei que você gostaria de participar.

- Sim, eu até quero, mais arranjo de flores.

- Ok, então o que você quer fazer?

- Preparar a lua de mel.

- Edward, nós já resolvemos isso, vai ser no México.

- Sim, e não esqueça de comprar lingeries sexys em.

- OMG, você virou um pervertido em. – eu ri e beijei sua testa.

- Você me tornou um. – ela deu uma risadinha e voltou a me mostrar as revistas.

Bella já havia escolhido o dia perfeito, segundo ela, daqui a 3 meses, pois já teria terminado a escola, seu vestido, e o casamento seria no jardim dos fundos, iríamos unir meu jardim e o dela, e faríamos uma cerimônia simples ao ar livre.

Até agora para mim estava ótimo, eu só tinha 18, não tinha grandes pretensões para um casamento, ainda mais o meu, eu só queria Bella para sempre e o resto eu ia levando.

- Quem serão seus padrinhos? – ela perguntou segurando um caderno, onde ela marcava o que ela achava importante, e dei de ombros.

- Eu queria chamar Emmett e Rose, mais eu também gosto de Jasper e Alice.

- Eu posso chamar Alice e Jasper para serem os meus.

- Seria ótimo. – ela sorriu e escreveu no seu caderno, e olhei a lista de convidados.

- Temos mesmo que convidar os Black? – ela riu.

- São nossos vizinhos Edward, seria rude não convidá-los.

- Está bem, mais se o Sr. Black me apalpar ele vai ser expulso.

- Não se preocupe, a única permitida até apalpar sou eu.

- Bem melhor. – ela sorriu.

- Vai convidar alguém da escola?

- Hmmm, não sei, talvez alguns caras, mais pouca gente, meus melhores amigos são Jasper e Emmett. E você? Vai chamar o treinador.

- Deus, não. – ela riu e mordeu o lábio olhando para sua lista e suspirou, segurei seu rosto a fazendo me olhar.

- O que foi?

- Nada. – ela evitou meus olhos e a segurei seu rosto até que ela voltasse a me olhar.

- Bella? – ela levantou os olhos pra mim, e meu coração se apertou ao vê-los marejados.

- Não é nada demais.

- Aposto que é, se te deixa triste. – ela sorriu e apoiou o rosto em minha mão.

- É só, triste que meus pais não podem vir.

- Oh... Hum... Você quer convidá-los?

- Por Deus não, eu deixei aquela vida para trás. É só triste, sabe.

- Bem... – eu não sabia o que dizer então a abracei apertado e beijei seus lábios. Ela sorriu contra minha boca.

- Não tem problema, eu posso andar sozinha até o altar.

- Ah esse é o problema.

- Não é nada demais Edward. – é sim, era um problemão se isso a deixava triste.

Suspirei e beijei sua testa e me levantei, ela me olhou confusa, sorri e sai apressadamente da sua casa, ouvi ela gritar meu nome, mais continuei correndo, cheguei na minha casa e olhei em volta.

- Pai.

- Edward? – minha mãe saiu da cozinha confusa. – Aconteceu algo?

- Não, cadê o pai?

- Carl. – ela gritou e ele apareceu segurando um jornal.

- O que?

- Vem aqui. – agarrei o braço do meu pai, e ele me seguiu confuso.

- O que...?

- Precisa falar com Bella. – interrompi. E ele me seguiu, caminhamos rapidamente, ouvi minha mãe chamar, mais o ignorei e abri a porta da casa de Bella, ela ainda estava no sofá.

- Edward?

- Meu pai vai te levar Bella.

- Oh...

- Levar onde?

- Edward. – ela me olhou vermelha e rolei os olhos.

- Não é pai, que você leva Bella ao altar. – meu pai riu e foi até Bella segurando suas mãos.

- Será uma honra querida. – ela sorriu e abraçou Carlisle.

- Obrigada. – eles se soltaram e olharam pra mim.

- Posso voltar a ler meu jornal.

- Ah claro pai, desculpa. – ele riu e saiu de casa, fui até Bella e a abracei.

- Agora que está tudo resolvido, que tal nos irmos lá pra cima e você me agradecer em.

- Um tarado.

- Você me fez assim, agora agüente.


	26. Chapter 26

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Vinte e Seis**

- PQP! – gritei olhando a carta nem acreditando, eu fui aceito.

- Edward? – minha mãe entrou em meu quarto me olhando preocupada e fui até ela, a abraçando.

- Eu fui aceito mãe.

- Aceito? Aonde?

- Dartmouth.

- OMG! – ela gritou animada e beijei sua testa a soltando.

- Eu vou contar a Bella. – ela rolou os olhos.

- Ok, a chame para jantar, assim nos comemoramos todos juntos.

- Ok. – a abracei apertado mais uma vez e corri para casa de Bella, não fazia nem meia hora que eu tinha saído de lá, mais duvido que ela se importaria quando soubesse as novidades.

Entrei sem bater e a achei na sala no mesmo lugar aonde eu a deixei, ela olhava sua lista de coisas com o cenho franzido e sorri indo até ela e beijei sua testa.

- Edward. – ela sussurrou alegre e beijei sua boca.

- Tenho uma novidade.

- Oh, divida comigo. – eu ri e mostrei a carta para ela.

- Dartmouth. – ela tocou a carta e me olhou confusa. – O que tem?

- Eu fui aceito.

- Oh isso é maravilhoso Edward. – sorri e a puxei para um abraço apertado e beijei seu rosto todo, Bella ria e me abraçava de volta com força. – Nós seremos felizes lá Bella. Vai ser perfeito. – Bella parou de me abraçar e me olhou receosa.

- Nos vamos para Dartmouth?

- Sim, nos casamos um mês antes da faculdade, então dará tempo, para irmos e procurarmos uma casa legal, e...

- Espera. – ela me interrompeu.

- Foi por isso que me pediu em casamento?

- Como?

- Foi Edward, você só me pediu para que eu fosse para Dartmouth com você?

- Bem, sim.

- Oh. – Bella sentou e comecei a ficar preocupado.

- O que há de errado, Bella?

- Eu fiquei tão feliz pelo pedido que eu não entendi o motivo por trás dele.

- Que motivo, eu te amo Bella.

- Sim, mais eu não devia estragar sua faculdade Edward.

- Você não vai estragar.

- Deus, você só tem 18, no que eu estava pensando. – ela colocou as mãos no rosto, e me ajoelhei em sua frente.

- Bella, por favor... – ela tirou as mãos me olhando e tocou meu rosto.

- Edward, a faculdade é um momento importante, você devia... Devia poder ir a festas com seus amigos, e não arrastar uma esposa nas suas costas.

- Não me importo Bella.

- Mas eu sim, eu quero que você aproveite a faculdade, nos podemos nos ver nos fim de semana...

- Não, namoros a distancia nunca dão certo. – falei já andando de um lada para o outro.

Merda, o que tinha acontecido, estávamos tão bem, e de repente... Mais que merda!

- Pode dar Edward. – sua voz era triste e sabia que nem ela acreditava nisso.

- Então quer dizer, que é isso? Não vai casar comigo?

- Não. – ela tirou o anel e me entregou.

- Bella...

- Desculpe Edward, mais você é muito jovem pra casar, ah tanto que você tem que fazer, aproveitar, eu só vou... Atrapalhar. – ela murmurou e correu para cima.

Fiquei parado olhando para onde ela sumiu e em seguida para minha mão, senti meu rosto úmido e sequei rapidamente as lagrimas.

Não entendia o que deu em Bella, ela estava feliz quando eu sai daqui, o podia ter mudado em alguns minutos. Esfreguei o rosto e caminhei de volta para casa, não sem antes jogar o anel estúpido na escada.

Corri para casa sentindo meu peito apertar e vontade de chorar novamente, ela realmente estava me deixando? O que eu faria sem ela?

Entrei em casa correndo, e ouvi minha mãe me chamar, mais não dei atenção, corri para meu quarto batendo a porta e me jogando na cama. Senti mais lagrimas escorrendo pela bochecha e esfreguei o rosto as afastando.

- Edward? – minha mãe abriu a porta e me olhou ansiosa. – O que houve querido?

- Nada.

- Edward...

- Me deixa sozinho, mãe.

- O que aconteceu? Foi Bella...

- Você deve estar feliz não é.

- Edward, o que...

- Ela não quer casar comigo. – resmunguei virando de costas para ela, e não demorou senti os braços dela a minha volta.

- O querido eu sinto tanto.

- Sente nada, deve estar feliz. – voltei a secar as lágrimas infelizes que insistiam em descer por meu rosto.

- Oh Edward, não fique assim, ela não te merece.

- Mãe, por favor, me deixa sozinho. – implorei, e ela beijou meus cabelos e saiu do quarto. Me afundei nos travesseiros deixando as malditas lágrimas escorrerem.

[...]

Abri os olhos, e já estava escuro, eu devia ter adormecido, me levantei me espreguiçando e olhei no relógio, já passava das dez da noite. Suspirei e pensei em descer para fazer um lanche, mais eu não tinha fome, não tinha vontade de nada na verdade.

Fui até a janela respirar um pouco de ar puro, e meus olhos dispararam para a janela de Bella, estava fechada e meu coração voltou a se apertar. Merda eu ia chorar feito uma bicha toda vez?

Esperava que não.

Eu podia ligar para Jasper e Emmett e irmos para alguma boate e encher a cara. Mas nem disso eu tinha vontade, me debrucei na janela ainda olhando para a casa dela.

Me lembrava perfeitamente no dia em que a vi. Dela xingando os carregadores tarados, de sua expressão enquanto ela me secava, de todas as vezes que ficamos juntos na sua cama, banheiro, sofá...

Merda, o que eu ia fazer sem Bella?

Suspirei ainda olhando sua casa, de repente vi alguém se movendo nas sombras e franzi o cenho tentando enxergar melhor, sim definitivamente era alguém, alguém usando preto e andava se encostando nas paredes e olhando para os lados.

Quem era esse louco? E será que eu parecia tão ridículo assim, quando eu fugia para casa de Bella?

Continuei olhando o doido que se esgueirava pela noite, acabei rindo ao vê-lo se jogando no chão e se arrastando, ele dava um Vin Diesel melhor que eu. De repente ele sumiu de vista e fiquei procurando ele pela noite, quando percebi ele estava escalando a arvore de frente para o meu quarto, até nisso ele era melhor que eu.

PQP! Eu estava pra ser assaltado, pelo Vin Diesel!

Quando o cara terminou de escalar a arvore e ficou de frente pra mim, percebi que não era um cara, era uma mulher, era minha mulher caralho.

- Bella?

- Oh... – ela mordeu os lábios, e fiquei observando sua roupa ela usava uma blusa preta colada e calças pretas e o cabelo estava em um coque e o rosto corado, ela estava gostosa.

- O que você faz aqui? – ela suspirou e ameaçou pular, dei espaço e ela saltou para dentro e se ajeitou.

- Desculpe à hora. Eu precisava falar com você. – ela mordeu o lábio e a encarei ansioso.

- O que?

- Desculpe, eu tive uma ligação complicada mais cedo.

- Que ligação?

- Depois, não foi por isso que eu vim, eu sinto tanto Edward.

- Por que não quer se casar comigo?

- Eu quero, quero muito gatinho, mais não agora, não quando você sente que precisa casar comigo pra não me perder. Você nunca vai me perder.

- Mas... Eu não quero te deixar.

- Então não deixe.

- Namoros a distancia nunca dão certo. – resmunguei e ela riu.

- Bem, sabe eu estava pensando em mudar.

- Mudar?

- Sim, a vizinhança vai ficar tediosa sem você. – eu sorri e a abracei.

- Isso com certeza. – ela riu e seus braços envolveram o meu pescoço.

- Acho melhor eu começar a procurar casas perto de Dartmouth.

- Ou nos podemos morar juntos.

- Hmmm, eu precisarei de um bom motivo?

- Bem, eu posso dar um agora mesmo. – murmurei a puxando de encontro ao meu corpo e ela gemeu ao sentir minha ereção pressionada em sua barriga.

- Oh, você está indo muito bem. – eu ri ofegante e a ergui a segurando pela bunda, ela entrelaçou as pernas a minha volta e me beijou.

Sua boca colou na minha, seus lábios moldando aos meus com perfeição, gemi sentindo meu coração encher de alegria, só de pensar que eu nunca mais sentiria isso, mais não importava ela estava de volta.

A levei até minha cama e a deitei, tirei minhas roupas apressadamente e ela riu enquanto se livrava da calça e sua blusa, ela estava usando uma calçinha pequena e transparente.

Fiquei sobre ela voltando a beijar sua boca, minha língua deslizando por seus lábios, a devorando inteira, ela arqueou o corpo contra o meu e gemi, sentindo o calor da sua boceta contra meu pau, desci as mãos pelo seu corpo, chegando ao meio das suas pernas e afastei a calçinha e esfreguei sua bocetinha, ela já estava úmida e quente.

Pressionei seu clitóris e deslizei dois dedos para seu interior, ela ofegou separando nossos lábios, seu corpo arqueou mais contra o meu, gemi sentindo meu pau roçando em sua coxa.

- Edward, vem pra mim. – ela pediu roucamente e abaixei a cabeça para seus seios, lambi os mamilos durinhos, enquanto continuava a fodendo com meus dedos.

Continuei chupando seus seios, e estocando meus dedos em sua boceta, afastei os dedos e a boca do seu peito, lambi os dedos melados e ela gemeu baixinho. Sorri afastando suas pernas com os joelhos e afastei a calçinha me enterrei nela.

- Oh... – ela arfou arqueando o corpo contra o meu, meu pau pulsou dentro de sua boceta, ela arranhou minhas costas rebolando.

- PQP... – gemi entre dentes, começando a me mover lentamente dentro dela, sua boceta me apertando e esmagando meu pau.

Suas pernas cruzaram a minha volta, e entrei mais fundo, nos dois arfamos e comecei a me mover mais rapidamente, meu corpo todo pulsando, e gemi de alegria, Deus se eu perdesse Bella como eu viveria.

Eu a amava.

Continuei entrando e saindo em seu calor úmido e apertado, sua boceta mastigando meu pau, beijei sua boca sugando sua língua, ela gemeu contra meus lábios, suas mãos agarrando meus cabelos e arqueando seu corpo em um grito que foi abafado pela minha boca.

Vim logo em seguida, sentindo meu gozo a preencher e ficamos abraçados em silencio por alguns segundos.

Minha respiração estava arfante e meu corpo suado colado ao dela. Olhei para seu rosto e vi que ela me encarava com um sorriso, Bella afastou uma mecha do meu cabelo da minha testa e vi que ela usava o anel de noivado e sorri.

- Ainda vamos casar não é?

- Nos vamos gatinho, não agora. Mais pra frente, quando você quiser casar comigo por que sente que é o certo, que vai ser pra sempre.

- Ok. Então pelo menos ainda somos noivos? – ela sorriu e moveu os dedos na frente do meu rosto mostrando o anel.

- Sim, e eu vou me mudar pra perto de Dartmouth.

- Ok, eu te amo e vamos esperar.

- E o certo Edward, não parece mais é. – assenti e beijei sua boca.

- Na verdade não importa, se você vai estar comigo, nada mais importa.

- Eu te amo, gatinho. – sorri e beijei seus lábios, ela me abraçou pelo pescoço e infiltrou em minha boca e enroscou com a minha.

Bem, realmente não importava, eu ia casar com ela, Bella podia pensar que era muito cedo, por eu só ter 18, mais eu ia mostrar pra ela que fomos feitos um para outro.

E mesmo sendo um adolescente idiota de 18 eu pertencia a ela como ela a mim. Sorri contra seus lábios, mais de repente a verdade me bateu e afastei de Bella preocupado.

- O que foi?

- Nos não vamos mais para o México? – Bella rolou os olhos e riu.

- A gente da um jeito gatinho, agora vem aqui me beijar.


	27. Chapter 27

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Vinte e sete**

**Pov. Bella**

Casamento!

Edward havia me pedido em casamento, e eu estava tão louca por ele que não conseguia pensar na grandiosidade do que isso significava, bem não na hora.

Mais depois, depois foi diferente, eu realmente comecei a perceber que eu estava preste a cometer uma loucura, pelo amor de Deus, ele só tem 18 anos.

Não aproveitou a vida ainda e eu querendo que ele se cassasse comigo, tudo bem que não fui eu quem pedi, mas Edward era impulsivo, agia no calor do momento, e o medo de ele se arrepender mais tarde me tomava, mais foi até a manhã de sábado que eu realmente percebi o que estava fazendo.

Eu havia passado a manhã toda olhando para o telefone, Carlisle se ofereceu para me levar ao altar e meu coração encheu de alegria, mais ao mesmo tempo de tristeza, meu pai nunca iria me ver casando, nem minha mãe...

Suspirei pegando o telefone e discando os números, minha mão tremia nervosamente e precisei discar mais de uma vez, já que eu errava toda hora, por causa do nervosismo, quando finalmente acertei e o telefone tocou, a voz familiar soou e engoli em seco.

- Quem é?

- Isabella.

- Oh...

- Oi mãe.

- O que você quer?

- Só... só saber como está?

- Bem, muito bem. – sua voz era seca e nada convidativa a mais conversa, então falei de uma vez.

- Que bom, então eu liguei, bem eu vou me casar.

- Hmmm, que bom pra você, vai destruir a vida de outra pessoa.

- Por favor...

- Não Isabella, você sabe que você estragou a minha.

- Sim, você isso deixou bem claro. – falei com amargura.

- Não se faça de vitima menina, a culpa de todas as minhas infelicidades é sua, fiquei presa nesse buraco por sua causa, seu pai morreu e continuei presa aqui por você.

- Ninguém te segura mais ai. – resmunguei com dor pelas suas palavras e ela riu sem humor.

- Sim, depois de você ter estragado a minha adolescência, aonde eu vou arrumar trabalho com a minha idade, e quando você deveria me sustentar você foge.

- Eu não agüentava mais...

- Claro que não, mas ainda bem que você foi, estou melhor sem você. Só sinto pelo infeliz que você está enganando pra se casar.

- Mãe, ele me ama...

- Claro, claro... pra que você ligou? Quer dinheiro?

- Não, eu só... Eu pensei...

- O que? Que eu seria uma mãe carinhosa e iria ao seu casamento? Acorda Isabella, nos nunca fomos uma família, e no momento que você saiu de casa, você morreu pra mim, agora vá destruir a vida desse infeliz e não ligue mais. – ela desligou e fechei os olhos sentindo meu peito apertar.

Ela sempre iria me culpar por ter engravidado e casado com Charlie. Sempre me culpando que a gravidez a atrapalhou terminar a faculdade, e quando Charlie morreu me culpou mais ainda por não ser uma filha boa suficiente para cuidar dela. Ela acabou com o dinheiro da aposentadoria de Charlie, mas sempre estava me culpando.

Bem uma hora não se agüenta mais, no dia que ela me bateu eu fugi, eu nunca mais olhei pra trás, bem até hoje, esfreguei o rosto e tentei afastar ela da minha mente.

Mas no momento em que Edward chegou dizendo que iríamos para Dartmouth, eu percebi que eu iria ferrar com a vida dele, ele não estava casando comigo por que era o que ele mais queria, ele só fazia para não me perder, eu podia ver em seus olhos, em sua voz.

Ele tinha medo de eu o deixar enquanto ele estivesse longe, e confesso que tinha o mesmo medo, Edward não se via com clareza, ele era tão lindo e sexy, mulheres iriam cair aos seus pés, bastava ele sorrir.

Mas não pude deixar nossos medos nos cegarem, eu queria casar com ele, mas nos iríamos esperar, eu o esperaria para sempre, me mudaria para perto dele. Nada importava só que ele fosse feliz.

Mas assim que ele saiu pela porta, Deus meu coração despedaçou, eu o amava e vê-lo desesperado e magoado quebrava meu coração, mais era o certo. Eu repetia a cada momento, assim que eu ouvi a porta batendo eu sai do quarto e vi o anel que ele me deu jogado no chão, chorei o colocando de volta no meu dedo.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei sentada olhando o anel que não era mais meu, mas que não conseguia tirar do dedo, não novamente, quando a minha porta se escancarou e Esme entrou furiosa.

Eu nunca tinha visto uma mãe proteger o filho como Esme fez, apesar das loucuras, ela realmente amava Edward, e não se importou nem um pouco em vir tirar satisfação comigo.

- Espero que você esteja drogada, para ter chutado o meu bebê. – eu funguei e olhei pra ela envergonhada.

- É o melhor Esme, você realmente quer seu filho de 18 anos casado com uma mulher quase dez anos mais velha que ele.

- Claro que não, mas ele quer, e você não vai magoá-lo.

- Eu não queria, mas é o certo. Não podemos nos casar, não agora pelo menos. – ela suspirou e sentou ao meu lado no chão, ficamos em silêncios uns minutinhos e quando ela me encarou estava triste.

- Eu sei que você me acha doida, mas eu amo meu filho, e se ele acha que casar é o certo, bem...

- Não, ele só quer casar por que acha que quando for pra faculdade vai me perder. Não posso deixá-lo fazer isso, Edward é tão...

- Impulsivo.

- É, eu amo ele Esme, de verdade, mas não é certo nos casarmos agora, quando ele acabar a faculdade, se ele ainda me quiser, eu casaria na hora, mas não quando ele só faz isso por medo.

- Eu entendo Bella, acho que você está certa. Mas Edward está sofrendo com sua rejeição.

- Oh, mas eu não terminei, quer dizer, só não quero casar agora.

- Bem, ele acha que você terminou, ele parecia desolado. – suspirei cobrindo o rosto com as mãos e senti os braços de Esme a minha volta, chorei em seu ombro por algum tempo. Quando me recuperei, sorri e me afastei dela envergonhada.

- Desculpe.

- Não se importe querida, é bom chorar.

- Obrigada Esme. – ela assentiu e se levantou.

- Eu tenho que ir, Carl e eu vamos jantar fora e esticar a noite. – ela piscou pra mim e sorri.

Assim que ela saiu tentei me organizar, eu não iria casar com Edward, bem pelo menos não agora, mais eu pretendia ficar com meu gatinho.

Tomei um banho e em seguida fui procurar na internet casas e possíveis trabalhos perto de Dartmouth.

Assim que anoiteceu eu fui até sua casa, lembrando das loucuras que meu gatinho já fez, me vesti toda de preto e fui na surdina até sua casa, cheguei até sua janela sem nenhum arranhão, não entendia como Edward conseguia se machucar tanto.

Quando nos vimos eu só conseguia pensar em como eu viveria sem ele, Edward achava mesmo que ele iria se livrar de mim, não precisava casar comigo para isso, eu estaria sempre com ele.

**Pov. Edward**

PQP!

Nem acreditava que ela estava dormindo nos meus braços.

Mais cedo eu tive medo, na verdade estava desesperado achando que ela não me queria mais, mas agora iríamos juntos para Dartmouth, ela seria minha vizinha gostosa lá também.

Eu preferia esposa, ou colega de quarto, mais talvez tivesse que me contentar com uma vizinha. Sorri e beijei seus cabelos adormecendo em seguida.

Abri os olhos na manhã seguinte sentindo o sol entrar pela janela, me movi na cama voltando a fechar os olhos e sorri ao sentir o corpo ao lado do meu, a apertei em meus braços e beijei seu ombro.

- Te amo.

- Também te amo, gatinho. – ela falou baixinho e sorri.

- Ow que lindo. – abri os olhos de repente e olhei para porta onde minha mãe estava parada nos olhando, Bella deu um grito e se cobriu, pois seus seios estavam descobertos.

- PQP! Mãe!

- O que? Eu só vim chamar você pra tomar café.

- Mas estou com Bella.

- EU vi, vocês estavam tão lindinhos. – olhei para aquela mulher como se ela fosse louca o que ela era, e olhei para o céu pedindo paciência.

- Já desço mãe. Vou só tomar um banho.

- Ok, Venha também Bella.

- Ok Esme. – olhei para Bella que sorria e beijei sua testa.

- Desculpe.

- Tudo bem, então banho? – ela moveu as sobrancelhas e ri já me levantando e a pegando no colo, corri para o banheiro, andei na verdade, por que com a minha sorte eu cairia.

Ao chegarmos coloquei Bella sobre a pia e fui ligar o chuveiro, quando voltei ela estava com as pernas abertas e um sorriso safado no rosto.

- PQP! – gemi e ela riu e acariciou entre as pernas.

- Vem cá gatinho. – fui apressadamente e abracei seu corpo beijando sua boca com urgência, ela gemeu contra meus lábios se esfregando em mim, meu pau já estava duro e o encaixei entre suas pernas me esfregando nela.

- Hummm, que delicia. – ela sussurrou em meu ouvido e começou a mordiscar minha orelha. Gemi baixo e a tirei da pia sentindo meu pau deslizar para dentro da sua boceta molhada, ela ofegou cruzando as pernas com força a minha volta e gemendo quando estava todo dentro dela.

- Oh Deus...

- Porra... – ofeguei e a prensei contra a parede mais próxima começando a meter dentro dela.

Ela gritou agarrando meus cabelos, sua boca voltou para minha, nossas línguas tentando tomar lugar na boca um do outro, enquanto meu pau entrava e sai com força de dentro dela.

Nos separamos ofegantes e arfantes, seu corpo se contorcendo contra o meu a cada investida do meu pau, ela gemeu alto e arqueou o corpo contra o meu, sentia sua boceta esmagando meu pau que já entrava com dificuldade, grunhi gozando a inundando com meu gozo e enterrei o rosto em seu pescoço.

- Eu te amo gatinho. – ela sussurrou depois de alguns segundo e ri ofegante.

- Também te amo Bella. – quando me afastei e olhei em seus olhos ela sorriu e afastou uma mecha que caia em mina testa e beijou meu rosto.

- Então, melhor a gente começar a ver casas perto de Dartmouth. Afinal sexo no banheiro é um dos melhores motivos pra morar junto.


	28. Chapter 28

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Vinte e Oito**

O sol bateu em minhas pálpebras e sorri olhando para o céu azul, ao meu lado Tayler Croley, não éramos amigos, mas ele vinha depois de Cullen, então ele estava ao meu lado enquanto esperávamos o diretor chamar nossos nomes.

Meus olhos dispararam para a fileira de cadeiras que tinha em frente ao palco, sorri ao ver minha mãe chorando, meu pai a abraçando pelos ombros e sorrindo, Bella estava lá também, tão linda e gostosa.

- Não acredito que você está pegando a bibliotecária. – Tayler riu e rolei os olhos. Assim que as aulas acabaram, eu havia agarrado Bella na frente de todo mundo. Ela ficou um pouco brava, mas eu não me importei muito, ainda mais que a beijei na frente dos professores safados.

- Eu não to pegando ela, Bella é minha noiva. – ele arregalou os olhos e sorri para Bella que sorria acenando para mim.

- Cara você tem muita sorte, Srta. Swan é gostosa.

- Hey.

- Desculpa. – bufei e a vi sorrir mais.

- Edward Anthony Cullen. – o diretor chamou e um pouco vermelho subi no palco, peguei o canudo e apertei a mão do diretor, minha mãe chorou muito alto, quase gritando e meu rosto ficou mais vermelho ainda e desci apressadamente.

Não demorou muito meus amigos se juntaram a mim, e esperamos o diretor gritar os parabéns e jogamos os chapéus pra cima. Assim que terminou os amigos se abraçaram, meus pais logo me alcançaram e minha mãe quase me sufocou com o seu abraço.

- Oh Deus, meu bebê. – ela chorava e suspirei, se ela já estava agindo assim, imagina o dia que eu fosse pra faculdade.

- Parabéns filho. – meu pai deu um leve aperto no meu ombro e sorri.

- Brigada pai.

- Oh meu menino, já é um homem.

- Chega mãe. – ela fungou e secou as lagrimas com um lençinho.

- Ok, estou calma. Oh meu Deus, Emmett vem aqui dar um abraço na tia Esme. – vi Emmett em pânico mais ela o agarrou antes que ele fugisse e o apertou entre os braços chorando, ele dava palmadinhas tímidas nas costas dela.

- Obrigada tia Esme.

- Nem acredito que estão tão grandes. – ela chorou novamente, Emmett olhou para todos os lados em pânico.

- JASPER. – ele gritou de repente e reparei em Jasper tentando se esconder atrás de Alice. Alice rolou os olhos, afinal a menina era quase metade dele, ela o empurrou para frente e ele foi abraçado por minha mãe também.

- Oh estou tão feliz por vocês.

- Não precisa chorar tia Esme.

- Não posso evitar, vocês cresceram e vão viajar pelo mundo. Oh Deus, o mundo é tão perigoso, quem vai ajudá-los se vocês se envolverem com drogas?

- Mãe a gente não usa drogas.

- Mas podem acabar usando, eu não vou estar lá na faculdade para vigiá-los. – ela começou a chorar novamente esmagando Jasper e Emmett em um abraço.

PQP! A mulher era forte.

Rolei os olhos e procurei por Bella que conversava com o treinador, estreitei os olhos e fui até ela, vi ela olhar pra mim e correu até mim pulando no meu colo, suas pernas cruzadas em meu quadril e sua boca colou na minha imediatamente. Apertei sua bunda a puxando de encontro a mim, e invadindo sua boca com minha língua, ela gemeu agarrando meus cabelos.

- Parabéns gatinho. – ela sussurrou ofegante contra a minha boca e sorri.

- Obrigada. – ele tocou meu rosto com carinho e sorri.

- Eu te amo gatinho.

- Também te amo Bella. – ela me deu um selinho de leve e sorri contra sua boca. – Casa comigo? – ela riu encostando a testa na minha e desceu do meu colo.

- Hoje não. – suspirei e a abracei apertado, Bella havia me contado sobre a ligação para sua mãe que foi um dos motivos que a fez cancelar o casamento.

Eu a entendi, mas não concordava, então eu iria pedir para ela ser minha sempre, pois eu a amava, e sabia que ela me amava. Casar com ela era o que eu mais queria.

Mas eu saberia esperar por ela.

- Então o que pretende para hoje?

- Meus pais vão dar uma festa. – tremi imaginando o tipo de festa que seria e Bella riu enlaçando meu pescoço e ficando na ponta dos pés e me beijando.

- Vai ser divertido gatinho, e mais tarde a gente comemora. – ela mordiscou meu lábio e gemi.

- Ok.

- Vamos querido. – minha mãe chegou ao nosso lado mais calma e sorri.

- Claro, estou super ansioso para essa festa.

- Ótimo, eu já convidei todos os seu coleguinhas.

- Coleguinhas? – meu medo só aumentava, essa festa ia dar merda.

Mas, resignado fui até o carro com Bella, Emmett, Jasper e as garotas foram no jipe de Emmett, meus pais no carro deles. Seguimos para minha casa e já havia alguns carros lá. Meus pais haviam contratado um bufe, bem talvez eu não pagasse tanto mico assim.

Entramos em casa e fomos para o jardim dos fundos onde seria a festa, quando cheguei lá minha boca se escancarou, era uma festa temática, e o tema era o México. Olhei para Bella que sorriu e me abraçou pela cintura.

- Surpresa. – eu ri e beijei sua testa e depois meus pais.

- PQP. – parecia criança de tão feliz que fiquei, havia varias mesas e serviam comidas típicas, e tinha uma pequena pista de dança e ao lado da pista três homens, vestidos de mariachi.

- Olha igualzinha as nossas. – Emmett falou empolgado e ri.

- Verdade. – eles tinham bigode e chapéus enormes.

- Edward, ele tem uma sanfona de verdade. – os olhos de Emmett chegavam a brilhar, eu rolei os olhos.

- E o que você pretende. Embebedá-lo e roubar a sanfona do cara?

- Boa idéia. – Emmett sorriu malignamente e foi em direção aos mariachi, mas antes pegou uma garrafa de tequila.

- Tem certeza que quer morar com eles? – eu ri.

- Bem, ele é um dos melhores amigos, então eu relevo. – ela riu e começamos a andar pela festa a cumprimentando alguns colegas da escola, e alguns familiares. Eu apresentava a todas Bella como minha noiva.

- Parabéns Edward. – Jacob Black me abraçou, sorri constrangido e o abracei timidamente, quando achei que já estava bom eu o soltei, mas ele não me soltou. Senti uma passada de mão na minha bunda e o empurrei.

- Obrigada Sr. Black. – ele sorriu maliciosamente.

- Sempre que precisar. – ele piscou pra mim e olhei em choque para Bella que tentava conter a risada.

- Edward, venha quero que conheça meu namorado.

- Como é?

- Oh você não soube?

- O que?

- Eu e Jane nos separamos.

- Mesmo? – Bella sorriu e me abraçou por trás beijando minhas costas.

- Sim, ela descobriu certas coisas. Enfim, Paul. – ele chamou e o cara que vi com ele certa vez apareceu e abraçou o Black pela cintura.

- Oi amor. – minha boca devia estar no chão, pois eu sentia os risinhos de Bella as minhas costas.

- Já conhece o nosso vizinho Edward.

- Claro, prazer Edward. – ele piscou pra mim e bufei.

PQP! Eu era alvo dos gay agora é?

- Obrigado por ter vindo. Hey você disse vizinhos? – o Sr. Black sorriu.

- Sim, Jane se foi, e agora Paul e eu moraremos aqui. Será divertido, podemos jogar basquete sempre.

- Vamos dançar. – Bella falou de repente, e me puxou para a pequena pista.

Acenei freneticamente para meus vizinhos e suspirei aliviado quando estava bem longe deles. Bella riu enquanto dançávamos ao som de uma musica animada, eu ri vendo Emmett oferecendo vários copos de tequila para o cara da sanfona que tentava tocar o ignorando. Olhei para os outros caras e parei de dançar na hora.

- Ramirez?

- Amigo Edward. – ele gritou animado e veio me cumprimentar.

- Bella esse é o Ramirez. – Bella olhava atônita de mim para o Ramirez.

- Sua noiva es muy bonita¹.

- Sim, ela é mesmo. Muy bonita. O que faz por aqui?

- Tentando ganhar uma graninha, quando não estou trabalhando no taxi, eu animo festas. – eu ri animado.

- Bem legal, Bella ele poderia tocar no nosso casamento. – falei baixinho e ela me olhou como se eu fosse louco. Dei de ombros e voltei a atenção para Ramirez.

- Você não iria ao México? O convite está de pé.

- Sim, eu ia mas o casamento foi adiado.

- Uma tristeza. Mas se mudar de idéia es bienvenido en la casa de Ramírez². – nos abraçamos animados.

- Iremos sim.

- Agora vou voltar lá, aquele cara esquisito está tentando embebedar o Ruanito. – ele saiu apressado e ri acompanhando de Bella.

- Nossa que coincidência.

- Muita. E o que achou dele.

- Ele parece seu tipo de amigo. – a olhei feio e ela somente sorriu e ficou na ponta dos pés me dando um selinho.

- Edward, está gostando da festa? – minha mãe chegou nos interrompendo e sorri para ela e a abracei.

- Estou mãe. Obrigada. – ela beijou meu rosto e deu um olhar rápido para o Ramirez e seus amigos.

- Que bom querido, mas tome cuidado com aqueles músicos, eles tem cara de traficantes.

Bella deu risada e rolei os olhos. Tava demorando.

[...]

Saímos sorrateiramente para fora da festa em certa hora, Bella ria travessa e sorri enquanto corríamos para sua casa. Podíamos ouvir ao fundo o som desafinado da sanfona. Sim Emmett conseguiu embebedar o Ruanito. Agora estava difícil contê-lo.

Bella abriu a porta enquanto eu a abraçava por trás beijando seu pescoço, ela ria, e conseguiu abrir a porta, sorri a empurrando para dentro e a empurrei contra a porta a beijando com urgência, ela gemeu agarrando meus cabelos.

Levei a mão as suas pernas e subi a saia do seu vestido, meus dedos correndo por sua coxa, apertando sua pele macia. Ela separou nossos lábios arfando. Cheguei a sua entrada e afastei a calçinha e rocei as pontas dos dedos em sua buceta molhada.

- Hmmm, meladinha. – ela gemeu e abriu mais as pernas, suas mãos indo pra minha calça e a apertando. Meu pau latejou contra a calça e gemi começando a beijar seu pescoço. Ela riu ofegante e abriu minha calça rapidamente e colocou a mão para dentro e envolveu minha ereção.

- Deus... – eu ofeguei e ela riu acariciando meu pau, sua pequena mão subindo pra cima e pra baixo.

- Vem gatinho. – ela ronronou e gemi enquanto penetrava dois dedos em sua boceta molhada, ela gemeu alto e apertou meu pau, grunhi e voltei a beijar sua boca sem deixar de mover meus dedos dentro dela.

- Oh... – ela separou nossos lábios ofegantes e sorri lambendo seu pescoço, mordisquei sua pele a ergui um pouco, suas pernas cruzaram a minha volta as mãos agarrando meu cabelo.

Levei meu pau pra dentro dela, devagar, deslizando lentamente por sua boceta molhada e quente, ela respirou com dificuldade, suas unhas cravando em meu ombro, quando estava todo dentro dela, ambos gememos de prazer e ficamos nos olhando.

- Eu te amo gatinho. – ela sussurrou e beijou minha boca, apertei sua bunda e comecei a me mover, entrando e saindo, meu pau sendo esmagado por sua boceta, mas continuei me movendo, sentindo pulsar a minha volta.

Sem sair de dentro dela fui para o sofá e a deitei ficando sobre ela, Bella passou a mão por meu cabelo e puxou meu rosto para perto do seu e me beijou, ela rebolou e meu pau pareceu ir mais para dentro dela.

Arfando eu comecei a ir mais forte e mais rápido, nossos gritos de prazer ecoaram pela sala, nossas respirações ofegantes.

Trocávamos beijos e caricias sem nunca desconectarmos, não demorou em nossos orgasmos vir. Meu pau já pulsava e babava dentro dela, sua boceta mastigando meu pau. Explodimos juntos gritando o nome um do outro.

Sai de dentro dela e deitei no sofá a colocando sobre mim, Bella sorriu e deitou a cabeça em meu peito me dando pequenos beijos. Passei os dedos por seu cabelos e beijei sua testa.

- Bella?

- Hmmm?

- Um dia você vai casar comigo não é? – ela riu e se apoiou melhor para me olhar e passou os dedos por meu rosto.

- Claro que eu vou, se você me quiser eu nunca sairei do seu lado.

- Ok. – eu sorri e beijei seu nariz, ela sorriu e se aconchegou em meu peito.

Ficamos deitados algum tempo sem falar nada.

Na verdade nem precisava, meus olhos foram para a janela e podia ver a luz vindo da minha casa e sorri. Ainda me lembrava do primeiro dia que vi Bella. Eu estava entediado, achando que era somente mais um dia sem graça, tentando encontrar algo para fazer. Bem tudo foi esquecido no momento em que a olhei e fiquei de quatro por ela.

E desde esse dia eu só me apaixono cada vez mais por ela. Minha vizinha gostosa, minha namorada, minha noiva. Ela ainda continuava sendo um show de vizinha, mas em vez de vizinha, ela seria minha esposa, amiga, amante. Somente minha.

E para sempre.

é muito bonita¹

é bem vindo na casa de Ramirez²


	29. Epílogo

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Epilogo**

Eu não conseguia acreditar que estava aqui.

Meus olhos chegavam a brilhar, eu estava no México.

PQP!

Era muito legal, e eu nem precisei deixar o cabelo crescer ou o bigode e mudar de nome. Ainda era o mesmo Edward e ao meu lado estava Bella.

Olhei para ela que sorria e beijei sua bochecha, entrelacei nossos dedos e caminhamos para o taxi. Dei o endereço do hotel aonde ficaríamos e fiquei olhando a paisagem, sentia a mão de Bella na minha e sorri.

Nos estávamos no México, e em lua de mel. Não tinha como as coisas ficarem melhores. Senti meu celular vibrar e olhei o identificador de chamadas e fiz uma careta.

- Quem é?

- Minha mãe. – ela riu e deitou a cabeça em meu ombro, enquanto eu atendia. – Alô.

- Me diz que você estava drogado quando fez isso. – ela disparou assim que atendi e rolei os olhos.

- Mãe.

- Edward Anthony Cullen, eu não acredito que você casou em Las Vegas. – eu acabei sorrindo e olhei para Bella.

Sim nos havíamos fugido assim que eu recebi o diploma da faculdade e nos casamos. Como sempre eu pedi Bella para se casar comigo. Mas ao invés do "não hoje" que ela sempre me dava, ela disse sim.

E aproveitando antes que ela mudasse de idéia, eu chamei meus amigos e arrastei Bella para Las Vegas, um cara vestido de Elvis fez nosso casamento e Emmett tocou sanfona.

Por incrível que parece ele fez aula disso, e até que era bom, um choque eu sei.

- Mãe, eu sou adulto, faço o que quiser.

- Mas, você andou usando drogas?

- Mãe eu não sou drogado.

- Tem certeza, você tem umas atitudes...

- Chega dona Esme. – ela suspirou.

- Está bem. Mas nada de filhos agora em.

- Eu sei mãe, vou começar no escritório em breve e...

- Não, é só que pode fazer mal para seus filhos, se livrem das drogas primeiro. – eu ri.

Minha mãe continuava louca, eu fiz faculdade por três anos de arquitetura, e ela não mudara. Ainda cismava que eu era drogado. Daqui a pouco eu acreditaria que eu era drogado.

- Ok mãe. Então você recebeu o meu presente? – sorri ao imaginar a cara dela quando recebesse o presente que enviei antes de embarcarmos.

- Sim, mas por que você me mandou um potinho?

- Bem aposto que a senhora descobre um uso pra ele. – eu ri e comecei a me despedir.

- Te amo querido, mande um beijo pra Bella, melhor deixa eu falar com ela. – suspirei e passei o telefone a Bella que sorriu.

- Olá Esme... Ok... Não se preocupe, eu ficarei de olho nele. Beijos e iremos ai quando voltarmos. – ela riu e me entregou o celular.

- O que ela queria?

- Me disse que agora a responsabilidade de ver se você era drogado era minha.

Por que Deus?

Na verdade, obrigada Deus, obrigada por mandar Bella pra mim.

- O que você ta fazendo?

- To rezando. – ela riu alto.

- As vezes acho que você usa drogas mesmo. – olhei feio pra ela que riu e me beijou.

Ao chegarmos no hotel fizemos o registro e fomos direto para o quarto, Bella me agarrou assim que passamos pela porta, não que eu estivesse reclamando, eu sempre gostei quando ela era dominadora.

Sem que eu percebesse já estávamos na cama e ela montada sobre mim, suas mãos tirando minhas roupas apressadamente e seus lábios por todo o meu corpo. Gemi de prazer, meus dedos passeando por sua pele, apertando a bundinha empinada e a fazendo se esfregar contra minha ereção.

Rapidamente nos livramos das roupas e a penetrei, meu pau afundando em sua carne quente e apertada. Ela gemeu em cima de mim, seu corpo se movendo sobre o meu, ela tomando seu prazer e me levando a loucura.

Os seios subindo e descendo me fizeram gemer e meu pau aumentar dentro dela, ela gritou de prazer se movendo sobre mim. Sua boceta melada engolindo meu pau, levei uma mão a sua entrada e rodeei seu clitóris, ela gritou alto, e começou a se mover mais rápido e forte sobre mim. Sua bundinha esmagando minhas bolas e sua boceta apertando meu pau, me fazendo urrar de prazer.

Nosso gozo veio rápido e forte, nossos corpos cansados caindo sobre a cama, ela ficou deitada sobre mim, acariciei suas costas nuas e beijei seu pescoço a fazendo sorrir.

Meu celular tocou e o achei jogado sobre a cama, o peguei sem sair de dentro dela e atendi rapidamente.

- Alô?

- Edward?

- Ramirez. – falei animado ao reconhecer o sotaque e ele riu.

- Amigo, chegou bem?

- Sim, cheguei. Eu e Bella acabamos de chegar.

- Grande, então a noite eu e minha mulher iremos mostrar a cidade a vocês.

- Sim, iremos adorar.

- Os vejo a noite então.

- Claro. – passei o endereço do hotel e ele prometeu vir as sete.

Desde a festinha na minha casa, eu e Ramirez ficamos mais amigos, nós nos falamos por telefone e email. E assim que decidimos vir para o México ele se ofereceu para ser nosso guia. Desliguei o telefone e coloquei sobre a mesinha.

- Vamos sair?

- Sim, o Ramirez e a esposa vão nos mostrar a cidade. – ela sorriu e enlaçou meu pescoço.

- Hmmm, e falta muito para eles chegarem? – ela se esfregou contra mim e meu pau já começava a dar sinais de vida dentro dela. Nos virei na cama ficando sobre ela e sorri maliciosamente.

- Bem, temos um tempinho. – ela riu e arqueou o corpo contra mim, gemi sentindo meu pau afundar em seu calor.

- Então melhor aproveitávamos. – ela ronronou e gemi começando a me mover dentro dela novamente.

Suas pernas se entrelaçaram a minha volta e sorri sentindo seu corpo todo quente contra o meu.

Finalmente ela era minha para sempre. E agora só iríamos aproveitar a nossa nova vida.

**Fim!**


End file.
